An Affair To Remember
by tarskeewee
Summary: Evangeline Buchanan is a wealthy married woman disenchanted with her husband and searching for the passion that seems to be gone from her life. A stranger from her past appears and reawkens desires she forgot she had
1. Chapter 1

**An Affair To Remember: So That's John McBain?**

by tarskeewee08

The Party 

"Will you mingle with our guest and stop with the attitude."

Evangeline sipped her martini at the bar, then glanced up hatefully at her husband "Please don't start, I've been smiling and grinning at your guest all evening." She said coolly tossing her raven long hair over her shoulder.

"Why is it always difficult with you Van?" Kevin said moving into her space.

Dropping her eyes, she let go a regretful sigh "Not now Kevin…."

Touching her arm at first hesitantly, he rubbed it affectionately "Can we pretend tonight that you're my wife and you love me for one night?" he said in a soft desperate whisper.

Evangeline looked into his brown eyes hating that after 10 years of marriage he is a complete stranger to her. His love for her hadn't wavered until 7 months ago when he betrayed her in the most humiliating way.

It was so different between them years ago. When they dated he loved her spirit. He encouraged her dreams, but after she became Ms. Kevin Buchanan she disappeared and his wanderlust caused him to stray from her bed and heart.

Lowering her glass she put on her plastic smile "Let's do it."

He flashed her a look of relief and they made their way back into the party. The wealthy of Llanview drank and mingled. Evangeline played the gracious hostess, turning quite a few heads with slim line grey sequined dress that revealed how much of a temptress she was, by showcasing curves that many women at the party were green with envy over. Every now and then she would look up and see her husband smile at her as she made a concerted effort to make his event a success. 

Nora made her way through the crowd, touching her back when she reached her. "Can I just say I'm bored to death." she whispered.

Evangeline turned, her hair cascading to the left after she tilted her head to her. "Why Ms. Buchanan you couldn't possibly be!" she giggled girlishly happy to see a friendly face.

Nora pinched her and chuckled "I see you are doing your job perfectly tonight."

"Kevin asked that I pretend and we both know I'm good at that. My whole is marriage is a game of make believe." she said hollowly

Nora's smile faded "Evangeline he's trying"

She looks at her then cuts her eyes "Yeah, well maybe I don't want him to try so much."

"He's desperate to save your marriage. He's hurt you and he's sorry"

"Nora!" she hissed through her teeth "Are you my friend or his?" she said angrily tired of the 'give Kevin another chance' pitch.

Nora blinked at her surprised "I'm sorry…."

She regretted snapping at her immediately. Nora was a good friend to them both and was only trying to be supportive. Flashing her an apologetic smile she reached and touched her shoulder "Don't be its not your fault, you are just trying to be supportive and I appreciate it."

Nora grabed a glass of champagne off a passing tray, drinking it slowly as Evangeline scanned the crowd to see if there was anyone in the room she didn't know. Her eyes soon met with a striking man in a tux leaning in the frame of the wide doorway that led to the other side of the ballroom. His perfectly trimmed, stopping at the nape of his neck, was medium brown and combed away from his face. He sported a mustache with a goatee that lined the outer edges of his jaw.

He raised his champagne glass to her and his blue eyes sparkled like diamonds. Something about those eyes held her frozen, they felt oddly familiar. Nora seeing her attention now focused elsewhere, looked over to see the mysterious stranger, then smiled. "His name is John McBain."

Evangeline looks at her confused "That's John McBain?"

"In the flesh" she says drinking more of her champagne. Bo walked over smiling at the two lovelies standing before him. Nora wore a midnight blue evening gown and her hair was pinned up away from her face. She looked radiantly. "Ladies are you enjoying the party?"

Evangeline broke the intense stare she shared with a man that seemed oddly familiar, then turned to look at Bo who is pulling at his bow tie "Hey Bo how are you?"

"Fine Van, just ready to call this a night"

Nora smiled affectionately leaning over to kiss his cheek "I'm ready when you are"

Slipping his arm around her waist he pulled her into a kiss. "Let's do this"

Evangeline watched a little envious, chewing on her glossy lips. Gone were the days of that kind of desire in her marriage. Not that Kevin didn't expect and pursue her constantly with his urges, but his betrayal coupled with her growing disinterest has him now sleeping in a guest room. Nora turned to her friend and touching her manicured hand "Good night" 

"Night" she said smiling.

Watching them walk out she wished she had her martini again. Deciding she too would fade into the background she turned and ran straight into him. "Excuse me"

He touches her arm to steady her and looks intensely into her eyes. "Ms. Buchanan, I've been dying to meet you all evening."

Evangeline stepped back a little breathless from the brief contact. She looked into his face and smiled "Mr. McBain we finally meet" she said extending her hand to him. Taking her hand gently he raised it to his lips, kissing it tenderly. 

Evangeline became flushed from the contact, looking around the room nervously afraid that she's being watched. John let her hand go and she looks back to his face. Kevin was extremely anxious for his arrival to Llanview. Hell this party was all for his benefit. All she knew was he had more money than god and something that her husband wanted. He looks at her in the clinging cocktail dress she wore with lustful eyes. Evangeline could feel his eyes travel from her bosom to her hips.

Before she could speak Kevin appeared at her side, slipping his hand around her waist "Mr. McBain I see you met my wife."

John looked at Kevin disguising his jealousy and accepts his handshake. "Yes she was so gracious to keep me company until you were free."

"Excuse me" Evangeline said grateful for the reason to escape this man and his unsolicited attention. John looked her in the eye appreciatively and nodded slightly. Kevin frowned at her slipping from his hold while she smiled walking away. Turning as she left, sending her hair swirling around her shoulders in long layers, she saw his eyes still on her while Kevin made whatever pitch he was making. Blushing she turned away and navigated through the party. Something about him was so damn familiar, but the three martini's had her fuzzy.

It was well after midnight and she was exhausted. The planning of this event had her up since 5 am. All she wanted to do was go to sleep. Seeing her mother over in the corner with Vikki she walked over. 

Vikki saw her first and smiled "Evangeline…"

"Hi" she said weakly. "Do you two mind seeing the guest out, I'm not feeling too well"

Lisa touched her arm and frown "Are you okay sweetie"

"Fine mom…just want to lay down" She said kissing her cheek

"Of course Evangeline, go ahead we'll let Kevin know" Vikki said smiling

"Thanks"

Graciously she slid through the crowd avoiding the constant chatter of people she neither liked nor knew. Before she slipped out of the ballroom of Llanfair, she looked back once more to see Mr. McBain again staring, it was evident now that his focus was her. He winked at her and she smiled in spite of herself exiting quickly, breaking the brief hold he had on her. Why was he flirting with her so openly?

John watched her all evening. She was as beautiful as she was gracious. He wanted to approach her but felt it best that he keep his distance for now. When she finally glanced in his direction he tilted his glass and made his way to her.

She seemed genuinely unaware of who he was. He was somewhat disappointed that she didn't remember him, but not surprised. The last time he saw her 14 years ago and she barely knew him then. When Kevin Buchanan contacted his office for a formal meeting he declined. He had no interest in investing in another land deal, but 3 months later he picked up the Wall Street Journal and read an article on the appointment of the new CFO to Buchanan Enterprises, Ms. Evangeline Williamson Buchanan.

He knew it was her, making several calls within minutes her information was being e-faxed to his laptop on his private jet. When he opened the email and saw her face his heart stopped. There she was beautiful as ever as if time had stood still and they were young again. He made sure his people contacted Kevin immediately. It appeared that Llanview had become a whole lot more interesting.

Watching her sashay out, she turned and looked at him. He saw a hint of sadness in her eyes again and it intrigued him. She was definitely different. He couldn't wait to know her this time, really know her. This was his chance to undo the heartache and finally claim the love of his life.

Evangeline came out of her bathroom into her bedroom in a salmon colored floor length satin nightgown with spaghetti straps and a revealing lace front. Slipping on her matching robe she was set to go down the hall and check on her mom who was in town for the party before calling it an night.

Kevin walked in and closed the door loudly "Why did you leave!" he snapped  
She looked him up and down as he ripped at his bow tie and worked his way out of his jacket.

"I told your mother that I was tired"

"Evangeline….I needed you at my side"

Glaring at him she bit down on her bottom lip fighting the urge to snap back at him. He noticed her restraint and softened. Walking over to her he cupped her face "Baby please…let's not fight. Let me be a husband to you."

She put her hands over his forcing him to release her face "No…I'm not ready"  
"Why!" he snapped  
"Why?" she asked with her hands on her hips. "Do you think that I can forget your betrayal that easily?"

"It's been over 7 months now Evangeline. Kelly is no longer an issue for us"

"She was my friend you bastard."

"I told you I was sorry. I have been faithful to you. I would never betray your trust again. Please baby we can't go on like this. I can't go on like this."

Shaking her head sadly she walked away. The truth be told she forgave him months ago. The problem in their marriage wasn't the affair. The problem was she was no longer in love with her husband.

Turning from him so he wouldn't see the cold truth on her face she ran her hands through her hair. He walked up behind her moving her hair from her left shoulder revealing the delicate curve of her neck. Slipping his arm around her waist he kissed her there tenderly, pulling her closer to him. Evangeline relaxed under his touch as her eyes fluttered shut.

She didn't care why he slept with Kelly. She didn't care that he was sorry. She didn't care that Kelly was a good friend, not as close as Nora but a friend. She didn't care about anything anymore, she was numb and empty inside.

Taking her non-refusal of his touch as permission he slid his hand up to her breast while now slipping his tongue in her ear. For months he would do this and she allow it to a point then push him away as punishment. It was the only thing she had control of in their life, but now she just wanted to feel something again.

That mysterious business associate had sparked something in her in that brief encounter. She'd been walking around in a fog for so long that when the cloud lifted she was surprised to see his clear blue eyes shinning through. As her husband grinded into her holding her with both arms and allowing his hands to travel her body she thought of John McBain's sly knowing smile.

Turning she accepted Kevin's kiss and he was somewhat surprised that she not only allowed it but initiated it. He walked her backward toward the bed kissing her feverishly, as her hands worked the buttons of his shirt. Making contact with the bed Kevin let go of her and started undoing his cufflinks. Evangeline watched him get undress and scooted back on the king size maple wood canopy bed with taupe colored sheets and large taupe and maroon throw pillows.

She remembered when the anticipation of him making love to her had her weak with desire. Now she barely felt anything at all of his approach. The longer he took the more she lost her nerve. Finally she moved away from him and off the bed as he freed himself from his pants.

"I can't do this"

He looked at her shocked and she could see his erect penis in his boxer shorts.  
Walking around the bed to her he stared into her face lovingly "I love you and I want my wife back."

Shaking her head causing her hair to fall into her face she pushed past him. "I can't Kevin" she said walking toward the door. "I'm going to tell my mom goodnight, I prefer you sleep in one of the guest rooms" 

Before he could respond she walked out and he couldn't believe how things had fallen apart between them.

Going over to the bed he saw their wedding picture on the end table. He could remember a time when he could barely keep her hands off him. He was an idiot to betray her with that affair. It has cost him too much. 

However, he wouldn't let her go. Somehow or way he would find a way to make her forgive him and let him back into her heart. He loved her too much to give up.

Rising from the bed he picked up his clothes and threw them on the chaise lounge before heading for a cold shower. He would spend another sleepless night in the guest room. Sucking his breath he shook his head. This had to stop and it had to stop soon. There was just so much of this he could take.


	2. Chapter 2

**An Affair To Remember: Remembering**

by tarskeewee08

Evangeline walked into the office with her assistant following close behind. She wore a powder blue Yves St. Laurent suit that was tailored tastefully to her curves. The skirt stopped mid thigh hugging her hips and giving a expensive compliment to her long athletic legs that flex as she walked in her three inch Steven Tyler heels.

Underneath she sported a cream camisole and the rise of her bosom peeked up above the delicate lace embroidery. Her hair was pulled back into a braided bun and her 2 ct diamond studs sparkled catching the light. 

She wore her makeup understated as always and her lips were a coppery shimmery glossy brown. Going through her mail handed to her by her assistant she listened as she rattled off her itinerary. 

"Today you have a 12 o'clock meeting with Mark Davison from the west coast division on the new comptroller position for BE's Napa office and a 3 o'clock meeting with Mr. Buchanan and John McBain in the conference…."

She stopped at the mention of John McBain again and frowned. "McBain?"

"Yes Mr. Buchanan left this for you"

Evangeline looked at the black glossy folder, taking it from her assistant hands before tossing the mail she was holding to her desk. "Where's my husband?"

"He said you can reach him on his blackberry he's meeting with some clients from China on the 26fth floor today."

She smiled and walked around to her desk. Kevin slept in the guest room and left before she woke. Last night they were really close to getting back on track but she couldn't allow herself to go through with it. Looking at the black folder she raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at McBain Industries embroidered in raised gold lettering on the front.

Dropping it she opened her suit jacket and took a seat crossing her legs, pulling her self closer to the desk. Lately Kevin had been keeping her in the dark in regards to his interest in McBain Industries.

Currently their US holdings bolstered close to a 10 billion dollars in revenue. Now they were heavily invested in a land developing deal near the Lantana Mountains. The town of Bradley had been tapped for plans to make it into a exclusive retreat for the wealthy to ski, hike and mountain climb. The location was perfect for the obscurity they seeked.

Opening the folder she saw the glossy of John McBain and looked into those deep blue eyes. He stared back at her and for a moment she thought she knew him, where had she seen those eyes before?

Reading his bio she found that he went to Oxford around the same time she was in Cambridge. Frowning she read more and discovered how he is the wealthiest Real Estate mogul in Ireland, he has now integrated his interests from the UK to his investments in the US. Looking back into his face she thought about her time at Princeton but could not recall a John McBain. She did recall another John but she refused to even go there.

Thumbing through the dossier she saw some of the places he's developed and rebuilt. She was impressed to see that his company over saw the renovation of Buckingham Palace. This man had a stranglehold on the real estate market and everyone including Buchanan Enterprises was following his lead.

Evangeline leaned back in her chair frustrated, she knew Kevin had big dreams but they were guppies trying to swim with sharks. John McBain was not a man to let into your kitchen unless you prepared to serve him a four course meal.

Shaking her head she looked up to see Nora standing in the doorway crying silently. The sight of her friend in pain this way took her by surprise. "Nora?"

Nora walked in and closed her door. Evangeline rose immediately shocked and concerned by her friends pain "My god what's wrong?"

Nora shook her head her auburn hair falling into her face. She stood before her in a bone colored pants suit with black trim, holding her purse with both hands shaking. Evangeline reached her rubbing her arm. What could have her this destroyed? Gently she led her to the chair in her office.

"Okay you're scaring me. Nora please tell me what it is."

Nora opened her purse, pulling out a letter and handing it to her. Evangeline stood up straight and looked at the pink perfumed smelling letter folded once. Nora turned her face from her and she knew what it was before she opened it.

Walking to her desk she sat on the edge and opened it.  
_  
Bo,_

I know you said it was over and I respect that. But a love like ours is not one that you can easily walk away from. I've been patient while you sorted out your feelings for Nora and I prayed silently that eventually you would see what we had been real. Alas it was not to be. So I write this letter to tell you that I have accepted a position in Port Charles. I can't remain here with you so close and committed to another.

I won't be contacting you again. I am as in love with you as much today as I was a year ago when we found each other. If you find that you've made the wrong choice and want the comfort my love will bring come to me. I won't be leaving until the end of the week. Otherwise I leave knowing that I will never love another man the way I loved you.

Yours always  
Paige 

Evangeline folded the letter and looks at her friend sadly.  
Nora rose from her chair heading toward the large window along the left side of her office. She folds her arms hugging herself while crying more. Coming behind her Evangeline puts her arms around her friend knowing exactly what this kind of betrayal can do to your spirit. "I am so sorry sweetie"

"How could he Van?" she asked softly.

"I don't know what makes anyone destroy a bond as sacred as marriage." 

Nora turned around and facing her friend of six years. "I am such a fucking hypocrite! Here I am for months telling you to give Kevin another chance. To stop punishing him and move on, feeling self righteous because I thought I had to perfect marriage and all along he was playing me for a fool!" she said broken hearted.

Evangeline found it hard to respond. What could she say? When a man you trust and love removes your faith in him and your marriage he leaves you with nothing but bitterness and regret. Kevin's betrayal left her empty inside she loved him still but she was no longer in love with him. How could she be? The person she thought was her husband was a lie. Nora began to pace in front of her and Evangeline folded her arms watching her.

She listened as Nora recounted the long nights at the station when he claimed he was working on a case. The inexplicable police conference out of town, that always seemed to appear out of nowhere. She went through the routine of the slow down in their intimacy and the far off stares he would give at the dinner table with her and her son. All the signs were there but her love for him wouldn't allow her to see them. Until today when an innocent visit to the dry cleaners had her emptying his pockets and finding evidence that the love they shared was a lie.

Evangeline nodded wiping at her tears remembering how she came to this office one night to surprise her husband and celebrate what she thought was a love of a lifetime, only to discover it was lie as well….

_  
"I won't let you go…" Kelly said crying hysterically_

"This is over Kelly, I love my wife. I never meant for this to go this far. For god sakes she's one of your closest friends we have to stop this."

Evangeline leaned in closer to the door. She was wearing a black leather knee length trench and nothing underneath but a lacy lingerie set and her stilettos. They won the land deal in Lantana Mountains and it was a big coo for them. Holding the champagne bottle tightly in her hands she felt the tears well up in her eyes as her heart pounded in her chest.

"She doesn't love you like I do! You yourself said that you hadn't felt passion like…"

"Stop it Kelly!" he yelled "I was wrong to give you false hope. I won't loose her not for you or anyone. This is over and I don't want you coming around us anymore. Not the house or the country club. Stay away from her. Hell stay away from me!"

The trauma of hearing her husband's betrayal took hold of her and began to choke the love from her heart. Crying openly she dropped the champagne bottle and as it crashed loudly spilling bubbled up suds across the marble floor. Turning she fled from his office and the destruction of what she thought was a good marriage. By the time she reached the elevator she heard him screaming her name. Rushing into the elevator and pounding on the button she watched as he ran frantically toward her. Their eyes locked as the door closed on him and her heart. They would never be the same. 

Looking up at Nora she smiled faintly "Nora talk to him, find out what happened and tell him how this makes you feel."

Nora turned glaring "Oh you damn right I will talk to him, as I throw his ass out!"  
Evangeline drops her arms shaking her head sadly "You have Mathew, its not that easy. Hear him out first."

"You know Evangeline that's the one thing I never understood, why didn't you leave? I mean it's not like you care about the money or this job. Hell it's not like you would loose either with me representing you. So why didn't you leave Kevin when he slept with Kelly?"

Evangeline looked at her and sighed, running her hands down her hips she cut her eyes wondering what the answer to that question was. "He asked me not too. He asked me to let him prove himself to me." She said dryly.

"That's it?"  
"That's it?"

Nora looked at her friend confused "But you told me you aren't in love with him. That you want something more out of life. You said he couldn't make this up to you. Yet not once have I heard you say you were leaving him. I will admit that I encouraged you to stay but you never hinted that you would leave. I can't do that! I can't stay with a man capable of hurting me like that! I can't live a lie!"

Her words cut into Evangeline's heart. She was at the surface of a greater truth, something that neither she nor Kevin understood. Chewing on her lip swallowing the metallic coppery taste of her lipstick she walked to the sofa in her office and sat down.

"I guess the truth is Nora I wanted to punish him. Make him as miserable as he made me. Now he's all but given me his soul on a silver platter and it's not enough. Do you know last night I even tried to let him into my bed?"

Nora walked over to me and sat down still wiping at her own tears "I take it you couldn't."

"I didn't want him touching me. I watched him undress and became bored with the whole dance between us. I just wanted him away from me."

Nora ran her hands through her hair. "I love Bo, but I can't forgive this. A year Van? He's been sleeping with her for a year and lying to my face. I want him out of my house and away from me."

Evangeline touched her knee. "Talk to him first Nora, after 20 years of marriage you owe yourself that much. Here him out."

"I owe him nothing!" she hissed rising and going to the other chair where her purse was. She walked over to the desk and retrieved the note. Evangeline remained seated watching her friend.

Nora turned and smiled sweetly at her. "If you're not in love Kevin anymore Van then you need to leave him. Don't settle sweetie." with that said she breezed out leaving Evangeline to her own thoughts.

Leave? Could she actually walk away from a man she's loved for almost 10 years? She was married and it was rough now, as bad as it could get, but she was in it for the long haul. She wouldn't leave him and be the failure that her parents saw divorce to be. Lisa knew of the affair and dismissed it as if the man just stretched his legs.

Told her daughter that she was a Buchanan and there would be rough patches. A divorce was not an option. Years of her meddling and controlling had Evangeline numb to it all. Hell her sister stayed away altogether to avoid it. She however endured. It's what she did best. Endured.

Looking over to her desk she saw the black folder sitting there. In that moment her mind drifted to her brief encounter with John McBain. His blue smoky eyes staring at her from the archway to the ballroom drawing her in with a magnetism that felt erotically familiar. The image of him raising his glass to her appeared before her eyes and her heart skipped a beat.

She was sure of it. She had met him before. Today's meeting would be interesting.

Later that day in the Boardroom 

Evangeline rushed inside the meeting already underway. Kevin looked up at her and smiled and so did John McBain who sat in between two other executives from BE. "I'm so sorry, my meeting ran over."

Kevin nodded "Evangeline do you remember John McBain?"  
Walking to the long conference table John stood and extended his hand again. Evangeline dropped her folder and grabbed his hand; he held hers powerfully, giving her another one of those knowingly sly smiles before releasing her. "It remains a great pleasure to see you again." he said in a deep rich Irish voice.

The way his words rolled off his tongue made her feel warm inside and she nodded taking a seat. Kevin remained oblivious to the tension between them. But Mary the VP of Marketing looked at her and winked, acknowledging that she felt the heat too. God this man was sexy.

The Marketing department does their presentation for Mr. McBain on the resort BE is developing in then Lantana Mountains, they forecast the revenue it would generate and also incorporated some comparisons as to similar projects undertook by McBain Industries that didn't fair to well giving a glimpse as to how a combined effort could move that division of his company out of the red. The impact analysis was damn impressive and Evangeline was proud of Mary and her team.

Evangeline thumbed through the documents and looked up at the display on the large screen ignoring the constant stares by their client. Finally unable to avoid his stare any longer she looked at him. Their eyes met and she slipped into a shared memory of him from long ago.

She knew him oh god it's John. Dropping her pen she gasped and Kevin turned from the presentation along with the others and looked at her concerned. 

John winked at her and she found it hard to swallow. 

"Evangeline are you okay?"

Trying to close her mouth and look away she was trapped by his gaze. Kevin looked at John and then at her confused. "Is something wrong?"

Blushing with embarrassment she dropped her eyes then looked over at her husband. "I'm sorry I'm not feeling to well."

Gathering her stuff she rose to leave, her hands shaking desperate to escape the room. Kevin's face red with embarrassment looked at his executives and then apologized for her. She hated when he did that but she had no time to make up a reply, she needed to escape the room. How could she have forgotten him?

His eyes blazed into her with the stare that captivated her so long ago. She blinked several times trying to collect herself. Kevin got up following her out, explaining they will take a 10 minute break. John said nothing just watched her amused trying to flee him.

Evangeline left the room trying hard to make it away from Kevin before he pummeled her with a 1000 questions, but she was too late. He grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Okay what's going on with you?"  
She looked at him and pulled away "Go back to the meeting!" she said reaching her office and going inside.

Kevin marched in behind her. "What is it? You're acting like you saw a ghost? Is it something with McBain?"

Dropping her folder on her desk with her back to him she sucked in some needed breath trying to calm herself. Tuning on her heels she flashed her husband an innocent look. "I'm just hormonal."

"Hormonal?"  
"Yes…you know" she said walking over to him touching his hand affectionately.  
"You can't be pregnant!" he said shocked

Laughing she dropped his hand "No it's the other type of hormonal. I just don't feel too good today."

Kevin rolled his eyes "Oh brother…"

He pulled her to him and she allowed the embrace.  
She hated using that as an excuse but she couldn't tell him the truth. She couldn't tell him what John McBain was to her 14 years ago. She knew him as John Thomas, but she was sure now it was him. How could she forget those blue eyes and Irishman charm. My god was she that far gone that she would forget the most remarkable two weeks in her life. He shattered her heart and she forced his memory from her mind, but here he is.

Years of being a Buchanan and chasing her husband dreams she forgot the woman she was then. How could she? Now with him here her emotions were running rampant. She had to collect herself before they crossed paths again.


	3. Chapter 3

**An Affair To Remember: England 1991**

by tarskeewee08

Princeton University 1991

"Evangeline we'll miss our flight!" Ming yelled from the bottom of Forbes hall up at her roommate's third floor window

Evangeline peered over the window at her grinning, her long mane hanging downward somewhat in her face "Ming, our flight doesn't leave for two hours! Give me a second!" 

Ming Chu was her best friend at Princeton and they both were going to Cambridge to do the exchange program to study at Newnham College. This was an opportunity of a lifetime and she couldn't contain her excitement. Running to grab her 300 pound suitcase her phone rang.

"Hello" she wheezed trying to lift her bag  
"Evangeline baby are you all set to go?"  
"Yes ma, we're leaving now"  
"Did you pack enough winter clothes its cold in England this time of year?"  
"Mom I got to go…"  
"Okay baby, have a safe trip and don't talk to foreigners!"

"Hunh? Oh jeesh…by ma, call you when we land!" she said hanging up. Ming was screaming her name again and Evangeline laughed. Ms. Ming was a perfectionist, always punctual and always successful. She and Evangeline both majored in global economics and this trip was as much a competition as it was a challenge. They wanted to end up with the grant and neither would cut the other any slack to get it.

Slipping her arm through her jacket she picked up her book bag and checked for her passport. Grabbing the handle of the large olive green suitcase she pulled it roughly out of her dorm room excited about her adventure.

Cambridge, England Newnham College

Yawning Evangeline looked out of the window of the box shaped cab as it rode through the plush snow top acreage surrounding them on both sides of the two lane highway.

The car jumped and rattled bouncing them around in the back seat. Evangeline marveled at how similar England was to Princeton. Glancing over she saw Ming already had her little organizer out with her itinerary cataloguing every moment of her day.

"Ming we are going to go out at least once while here!" She said chuckling.

Ming looked up over her glasses and smirked "I'll let you run the streets of Cambridge while I snatch up that grant."

Evangeline laughed and shook her head "Ming one night….me and you will go out one night! Promise me right now. Hell write it in the planner you can pick the day." 

Ming scrolled through her planner frowning. "Thursday is a free day for the exchange students. I guess that's your day." 

Evangeline smiled satisfied. Ming appeared to most as uptight and rigid but Evangeline knew better, her friend was a wildcat on the party scene. Those thick rimmed glasses came off and that jet black long silky mane of hers, she kept tightly pinned to her head stopped at her butt when she set it free. She had to fight men off of her. Evangeline always marveled at the two sides of Ming.

Arriving at the resident hall they removed their luggage struggling under the winter breeze to carry it inside. The student guide assigned to them greeted them in the lobby, handing them their room assignments. They were both disappointed that they wouldn't be sharing a room but with so much going on they wouldn't have time to chit chat any way. 

Evangeline accepted her docket with her financial card for food and any incidentals while they were there. There was also a map of the college and information on the neighboring colleges, id badges and a detailed schedule mirroring the one they received before arriving. Saying her goodbye to Ming she went down the long pale green corridor to her room.

Once inside she plopped on the rubber mattress, looking around at the small quarters. Besides the bed, desk and chair the room was bare. She walked over to the small closet, opening the door amused at the small space. Smiling she turned around with her hands on her hips looking at her elephant size suitcase, looks like she would be living out of her suitcase for the next few weeks.

Going over to her bed she lay down and opened the folder. In an hour there would be orientation in Clayton Manor, then followed by a meet and greet with the other exchange students. Dinner would be held in Henry hall and the shuttle bus arrived promptly at 6 to pick up the students. She fingered through the regiment and sighed. It was time to get busy.

Thursday Evening

Evangeline heard a knock at her door and called for the person to enter. Ming came in looking like her alter all set for a night on the town. Her black and silky hair parted down the middle; she wore tight fitting blue jeans and a hot pink turtleneck that carved out her large breast. She was the shapeliest Asian woman Evangeline had ever seen and men of all races were drawn to her exotic beauty.

Evangeline was bent over her word processor working away on her capstone, barely acknowledging her.

"No way man! We said we were going out! Get up and get dressed!"

Taking off her glasses she turned and looked at her friend "I can't Ming, I really need to finish this."

Ming walked over and looked over her shoulder at the 28 page document that she'd been working on for over three months. Ming said several times that Evangeline was over analyzing her work and she should let the research speak for itself, but Evangeline couldn't help herself. 

"You will be fine. Besides that grant is mine anyway." she said putting her hands on her hips confidently.

Evangeline laughed "Still gunning for my grant I see."  
Ming rolled her eyes. "It's my grant!" she said saucily "Now come on you were the one that made me pencil this in. Plus I got a surprise for you!" 

Evangeline nodded "Oh boy what have I gotten myself into…."  
"Let's go!" Ming said swinging her hips from side to side "I want to shake my bootie with some English cuties!" 

They both fell out laughing and Evangeline reluctantly agreed. She went to her closet, pulling out her black tight corduroys that gave her butt a real nice rounded look and a black v-neck ribbed cashmere sweater that clung tightly to her thin waistline while the sleeves were long and belled out at the wrist covering most of her hands. She grabbed her undies, racing off to shower.

Getting dressed quickly she decided to wear her hair flat and smoothed out like Ming's. Giving herself a final look over she was proud of her figure and beauty. She and Ming were deadly when they wanted to be. Puckering her glossy lips she winked at her self before grabbing her coat and raced out to where Ming waited in a cab.

The driver drove through the dark winding streets and Evangeline got the eerie feeling of isolation on the country road. Turning to her friend she whispered "Where are we going? I thought everyone was meeting in the square to go on a bus into the village for entertainment." 

Ming shot her a sexy grin. "Nope…I met some guys yesterday and we're meeting them at Ta Bouclé off marketplace for drinks!"

Evangeline's eyes grew big "How in the world did you manage to meet guys? I haven't been able to see over my books."

Ming shrugged. "Just did, I have it in my itinerary….study, meet guys….study, meet cute guys!"

They burst into girlish giggles then relaxed for the ride. The marketplace is over 30 minutes away. Evangeline looked toward the front of the cab amused. She could never get over them driving on the opposite side of the road. The fact that they rode by moonlight instead of streetlight was unnerving enough.

Arriving at the bar Evangeline stepped out the cab as the wind picked up her hair, blowing blew it around her face. She shivered in spite of the black shearing coat she was wearing. Pulling the hood over her head she welcomed the warmth. Ming paid the driver and held her coat close with one hand reaching for her friends with the other. They smiled and raced across the street to the pub excited about the temporary freedom.

Pushing in the door the warmth and crowd greeted them. Evangeline eyes popped out of her head to see that the patrons were 70 men. Pulling her hood off her head many of the guys turned and looked at them appreciatively.

Evangeline looked to her friend. "Leave it to you to find a bar full of men" she hissed through her teeth.

Ming winked at her and pointed at the screens on either side "Looking up she saw that there seemed to be some big soccer tournament going on."

Ming shook off her coat and Evangeline followed her lead, they both dropped them on the hook. Ming several inches shorter than her stepped boldly into the crowd of men. Evangeline wiped her hands on her pants nervously and followed her friend.

Several men touched her hand, whispering to her as she past and she smiled but didn't know how to respond. The British accents and schoolboy looks of these guys made her feel light headed from the attention. Stopping to have a man make his pitch into her ear, she grinned at the flattery. Men weren't this polite in there advances in the states.

Looking up she saw a man sipping his beer staring at her. His crystal blue eyes shimmered under the orange glow of the bar light hanging above. Her throat closed and she had a hard time swallowing. He stared intensely at her and then the corners of his mouth curled into a sexy smile. 

Lowering his beer aware he had her full attention he winked at her. She smiled at him still trapped by some guy named Clifton, a blonde haired green eyed young stud, who rambled on about how beautiful he found her skin.

Ming pushed back through the crowd and grabbed her friend's hand freeing her from the bloke. Evangeline lost the passionate gaze and looked at her best friend grateful for the escape.

Taking her to the table, Evangeline looked back at the bar where she saw the handsome guy and he was gone. Disappointed she greeted the three men at the table. They all smiled and the one closest to her introduced himself as Peter pulling out her chair.

Sitting down the waitress shouldered her way to the table and took their drink orders. Evangeline ran her fingers through her hair and ordered a beer. The bar erupted in cheers as someone scored on the screen and Evangeline let her eyes travel around in search of the hunk of a guy she saw earlier, but he was nowhere to be found.

Peter asked what she was studying and how long was she in Cambridge, she made small talk blushing at how he leaned into her. His hair was a dark brown thick and curly peeked out from under his baseball cap. Sitting down she admired his strong muscled arm that was draped across her chair. His features sharp and chiseled he was more than handsome. Looking up at the other two guys she smiled at how Ming always knew how to hook them up.

The music turned on and techno blared through the bar. Ming jumped up gyrating her hips. Evangeline smiled at her knowing that it would be a long night and they would pay dearly for it in the morning. Drinking her beer she watched her friend pull one of the guys to the small dance floor. Peter reached over and touched her hair.

"You're very pretty.." he said seductively.

She turned and looked at him his eyes shielded by the cap he wore and blushed. His being so close coupled by the warm inviting feel of the bar pulled her under his spell. She hadn't decided if she would go with it or not yet. "Thank you"

"Where you from?"

"America" 

"A Black American Princess…" he said flashing his pearly whites. She understood the comment as a compliment and hearing it with his British accent made her stomach flip.

Looking down she was suddenly startled as her handsome stranger plopped down in Ming's seat putting his drink on the table. He looked her up and down and Evangeline saw his eyes were even more mysterious up close. The guys at the table slapped hands with him and she realized that he was a friend of the trio.

He turned his attention back to her and her heartbeat quickened "What's your name sunshine?"

She blinked at him and knew immediately he was Irish "Evangeline" she chocked out.

He smiled at her nervousness. "Evangeline…..I like that, what does it mean?"

Evangeline frowned at him "I guess it means sunshine"

He laughed and so did she. "So what is an American beauty like you doing in this bloody pisshole?" 

Evangeline laughed at the way he described the bar. "I'm at Cambridge on an exchange program for the next month." 

"Really?" he asked turning up his beer.

Seeing the lustful way he stared at her she smirked "Are you going to tell me your name?"

Peter leaned over into her ear speaking in his deep smoky voice. "That my dear is Johnny Thomas an unsavory sort, I suggest you keep your distance, and give me your attention instead."

John laughed "Bugger off, Pete I saw her first."

Evangeline saw them jarring for her attention and relished in it. They both were heartthrobs, though she was partial to ole blue eyes. Slamming his beer down on the table he grabbed her hand. "Let's dance"

Before she could respond he pulled her up. The music had slowed down to some soft melody with a British crooner. Pulling her through the tight crowd on the dance floor, she looked to the left and saw Ming rolling her hips against a guy that towered over her holding her hips. She shook her head and before she knew it she was pulled into his embrace.

She looked into his face as he pressed her tightly to him. "Evangeline, I've been waiting to meet you all night…"

She smiled into his face "Have you?"

He nodded and buried his face into her neck continuing their dance. He rotated his hips and his hands traveled down hers. Feeling his breath on her neck she let her eyes roll into her head under the eroticism of the music and his touch. She wanted to feel his lips desperately but he refused to allow her that release.

Sliding his hand back up her back he avoided touching her butt and she marveled at how in control he remained, though they were to close for strangers he never crossed the line. Feeling her nipples stiffen as they rubbed against his chest her knees went weak as she inhaled his cologne. The song ended but he held on to her. Finally with the dancing couples around them twirling to the upbeat temple blaring he let her go. She looked up into his face and he down into hers. His eyes slowly traveled to the crease in her bosom and lingered.

"Let's blow this place, love." 

"What?"

"Come with me I want to show you another part of Cambridge at night"  
She looked over at Ming now jumping up and down dancing swinging her hair around her head. "I can't my friend" she said pointing.

John looks over and laughs. "It's cool." Holding her hand he yells at the man with Ming and tells him to roll. Ming gives Evangeline a curious look and she shrugs allowing John to pull her through the crowd off the dance floor. They go back to the table and announce their leaving. Peter gives Evangeline a disappointed look that he wasn't chosen but stands and kisses her cheek. Ming readily agrees and we walk toward their coats at the far end of the bar.

John helped her into her coat then grabbed her hand pulling her into the night air. She couldn't believe how forward he was. Once outside, the arctic wind blew against them and he pulled her under his arm walking toward his BMW.

Opening the door for her, Ming and her guy friend climbed in the back seat. Evangeline got in as John smiled down at her closing the door then rushing to the other side.

Soon they pull off to a destination unknown. "By the way the bloke in the back is Sam; your friend will be okay with him."

She looked back at him whispering in Ming's ear and rubbing her belly then smiles. "Sam doesn't know who he's messing with" she chuckled.

"So what do you ladies like to do for fun?" he asked

Evangeline looks back again at Ming and they both giggle replying at once "Study!"  
Then men laugh at that and John shoots her a sexy look "Do you have a boyfriend?'  
Evangeline blushes "No time for boyfriends"  
Sam laughs loudly "What? You have to be kidding me….there is always time for boyfriends" he says squeezing Ming's thigh causing her to erupt in giggles. 

She shrugs and continues to stare out the window. They drive away from the marketplace back onto the dark country roads and Evangeline looks over at John confused "Exactly where are you talking us?"

He smiled then winks "It's a surprise."

Turning in her seat she sees Ming kissing the guy and she shakes her head. Looking at John she sees him glance up in his rearview mirror at them.

"I won't be doing that tonight" she says quickly

He smiles slyly "Of course not" 

She laughs and enjoys the warm air blowing from the vents. They pull off the main road and Evangeline looks at something that looks like a castle. "Oh my god!" she says covering her mouth.

John smiles and keeps up the rocky road. Ming comes up for air and leans in between the seat gawking "Holy crap! Where the hell are we?"

Sam looks out his window. "Johnny, is showing off one of his folks dwellings its nothing but a cottage! Isn't that right mate!"

John laughs. "Bloody right it's a cottage. The biggest blimey cottage in Cambridge" he said looking over at Evangeline and winking.

"It looks like a castle?" Evangeline asked in awe.

"Not quite but it is over 100 years old." He says pulling up to the eight foot tall gate.

Getting out with the car running he punches in a code and the gate creaks open. Getting back in he drives through and Evangeline tried to shake the creepy feeling of entering a 100 year old castle with two strange men thousands of miles away from home. She looks back at Ming who grins at her "This is spooky"

John looks at her and smiles "Spooky? You afraid of ghost?"

Evangeline nods and Ming laughs. "We watched A Nightmare on Elm Street one night and Van wouldn't sleep in her bed for a month in the dorm"

Evangeline sucks her teeth "Shut up girl"

John smiles more "How cute" he says looking at her pleased.

Pulling in front of the palatial old estate they all look at the dark entrance a little hesitant. John gets out first and Evangeline gets out with everyone else.

"Is anyone here?" Ming asks

"Nope" Sam says pinching her butt. She giggles and play fights with him.

John goes up the steps and Evangeline closes her coat tightly following him. The trees around them are bent and withering under the chilly wind giving a more cryptic feel to her surroundings.

Watching him push open the door she follows him inside. The place is dark and dank the only light is shone through the massive cathedral shaped windows lining the foyer. He goes over and flicks the light switch causing a warm bright glow to feel the room. The place is freezing. Evangeline looks at the old paintings of the former residents lining the wall. Ming comes to her side. "Do I know how to pick them or what?" she whispered at her.

Evangeline bumps her with her shoulder "I think you did pretty good this time, what is he a prince or something?"

Sam comes up behind them looking at the painting they're standing in front of "Or something is right" he said slipping his arms around Ming. John has already headed into the room to the right and Evangeline follows.

"I thought you were Irish?" she said watching him turning on a lamp to light the room.

He looks over his shoulder "Who told you that?" 

"The way you talk….I just.."

He goes to the fire place and throws in the kindling next to it. "I am Irish, this place is just in the family."

"Some family" she said under her breath. The room was old English décor with large leather chairs and expensive rugs housing antique tables with all kind of vases and statues in every corner. The drapes are heavy and dark red making the light still give off a comfortable warm glow.

Ming comes up behind her saying "Boo!" causing her to jump. Evangeline turns and looks at her not amused "Don't do that!"

"Sorry, me and Sam are going to start our own fire upstairs. Apparently he's been here before" she says giggling.

Sam comes up behind her and scoops her up in his arms throwing her over his shoulder "Come with me woman!" he roared while she kicked and squealed like a damsel in distress.

Evangeline shook her head taking off her jacket going further into the room where the fire was crackling. "So this is your love nest hunh? Place to take strange American girls you meet in the bars?"

He rises from in front of the fireplace, blowing into his hands. "I guess you can call it that"

She looks into his eyes "Well I'm not some trollup you can bed after you buy her a beer"

"Good….I didn't buy you a beer that was Peter, remember?" he said chuckling taking off his jacket.

Evangeline had to laugh at his response.

Present 

"Evangeline…"

She looked up to see Kevin frowning at her. "Hunh?"

"Where were you? I've been talking to you for the past ten minutes"

Evangeline realized she was in deep thought about John. Running her hand backward smoothing her hair into her bun she smiled at her husband "How about we call it a day and leave now"

He smiled at her "I'd like that"

Evangeline smiled and went to retrieve her purse. She hadn't thought about her time in Cambridge in years and though it was the happiest time in her memory, she buried those feelings when he walked away from her.

Kevin was her imperfect future and she needed to accept that. Walking over to him he put his arm around her and led her out and she went willingly. There was no point in digging up that skeleton, she told herself as her heart still pumped with excitement that he was in her life again. Deep inside she couldn't wait to see John McBain or Thomas….again.


	4. Chapter 4

**An Affair To Remember: Feeling like a Princess**

by tarskeewee08

England 1991

Walking over to the large sofa Evangeline sat down unsure of what to do with herself. He was so brazen with his intentions that she felt completely lost. She'd only had sex 2 times in her life and the first one didn't really count because it was over before she was even in the room. The other shortly after with the same guy in Princeton was awkward making the experience a complete waste of time, they couldn't even get through it. She was way out of her league tonight.

John moved the fire around and she studied his physique. He looked to be in his mid twenties and he had to be involved with someone. No man as fine and rich as he was would be alone.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked softly

John turned from the fire and looked at her "Would it bother you if I did?"

"Yes…" she said quickly

"Then no" he said moving the fire around.

Evangeline frowned. "I don't know what to make of that response."

Rising from the fireplace he walked over to her side. "Are you warm?"

Evangeline smiled "Yes"

He sat next to her and Evangeline looked at him moving slightly away. He noticed her defenses come up and found them sweet. "Do I scare you?" 

"No…why would you ask that?"

Reaching over to her he moved her hair from her shoulder and rubs it gently. "Haven't met anyone quite like you before" he whispered is a husky lustful voice.

Evangeline saw his eyes roaming her body again and thought about Ming. If this was Ming she would jump his bones then go back and resume her studies as if they never met. But she wasn't as sophisticated as that. Besides he was too cocky. "What do you do?" she asked moving from his grasp.

The flames from the fire danced around the dimly lit room and he stared into her face. "I go to Oxford."

Her eyes grew large "Oh?"

Moving closer to her he brings his arm around the back of the sofa. "Evangeline, we can talk all night about whom and what we are, but I have to tell you that I've been bloody well dying to kiss you since the moment you walked in the pub."

She stared into his face and decided in that moment she wouldn't resist him. He was arrogant and probably belonged to someone else but no one had ever made her pressure rise in the way he did. Leaning into him slowly she kissed him shyly on the lips.

He immediately slipped his tongue in her mouth and she opened it not sure how to return a kiss like this. He touched the side of her face and held it to his and then slowly rolled his tongue around hers. She felt her eyes lower and before she knew it they were closed. Sighing under the passionate way his tongue possessed hers she relaxed as he pushed her slowly backward.

Pulling her legs to his lap he leaned over and let his hand run across her black cashmere sweater. She felt his fingers brush against her breast on its way to the hem of her sweater and then slip underneath. Opening her eyes as his tongue slid from her mouth to her neck she looked up at the intricate carvings in the raised ceiling moaning. He then touched and twirled her nipples between his fingers and her eyelids fluttered by the erotic feeling it drove through her. She had never had a man do this to her before and she was trembling with excitement.

Thinking to herself that she should tell him she was inexperienced in sex she fought to find her voice. "John…"she said softly.

Bringing his head up from the love bites he administered he slipped his tongue into her ear

"Yes…" he said sexily releasing her nipple and going to her belt buckle.

"I'm really…I mean…I'm not used to"

He stopped kissing her and raised his head. She looked up into his face his hair hanging over most of it but his blue eyes shining through and wanted to tell him the truth.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked with an amused smirk.

She frowned at his reaction "Why is that funny?"

He pulled away from her and she sat up fixing her shirt and then smoothing her hair.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend"

"Well to answer your question no I'm not a virgin, but I've only done this twice. I thought you  
should know, I'm sure a playboy like you wouldn't be involved with someone as naïve as me!" she hissed rising from the couch going toward her jacket.

He got up grabbing her wrist "Where are you going?"

"To get Ming so you could take us back to the dorm"

"Evangeline, I'm sorry….I really didn't mean to offend. I can be a blimey idiot at times. Please wait."

She turned and looked at him. He took her hand and kissed it tenderly. "I'm flattered you would even consider sharing yourself with me."

She smiled at him not sure how to respond. The man was good she would give him that. He grabbed her coat, and helped her into it. "Let me show you something."

Evangeline remained silent and let him lead her up the winding stairs. She preferred the safe warm comfort of the study. The rest of the castle was dark and dreary. She couldn't believe Ming allowed herself to be carried through it. He saw her hesitation and put his arm around her as they climbed the stairs side by side.

"Is it haunted?"

He laughed "No, I wish. That would be bloody exciting; I come here during my off months and roam the entire place. You are safe trust me."

She nodded and stepped into the long hallway. He stopped at an antique table with a candelabrum; pulling out his lighter he used on the fireplace he lit the candles. "The lower level is wired with electricity. This wing is not."

"Oh?" she said confused, impressed at the history of this place. Walking down the dark hallway by candlelight was somewhat romantic. They reached the large dark wooden carved door and he turned the old handle pushing it open. The room was remarkably inviting but she knew that was due to the large king size canopy bed that had drapery on the side of each braided post. Walking over the bed she saw that the mattress was almost 3 feet off the ground. Pulling herself up, it softened and folded around her. She ran her hand across the brown, purple and red embroidered comforter and wonder if dukes and duchesses had slept here before her. John put the candelabra on the table next to the bed.

"The bed isn't what I wanted to show you" he said laughing.

Evangeline looked up and smiled "It isn't?" 

"You were willing to share apart of you with me tonight. I want to share apart of me."

He took her hand and led her to the other side of the room were large deep purple drapes hung. Reaching up he parted the drapes and pulled them apart to reveal French doors. Opening them the cold wind immediately blew inside extinguishing the candle light they had forcing them into darkness. But the moon light shone throw giving everything a soft blue glow. Reaching back for her she closed her coat and went outside onto the veranda to him. Her breath caught as she looked over the countryside.

It was the most remarkable view she had ever seen. She imagined that if it was springtime it would be even more remarkable. The hills that rolled around were covered in snow but some had patches of green. The cottages sat deeper in the valley, making you feel like a king or queen gazing down upon them.

Putting his arm around her shoulders he pulled her close and pointed to different spots on the property that he explored as a young chap. Evangeline loved to here him talk and was grateful he shared something with her.

She wanted to know him. Finally recognizing they were about to freeze he took her back inside. Closing the doors he immediate relit the candles and then worked on the fireplace in the corner. Apparently he kept every room with kindling and wood, or maybe just the ones he and his mates frequented.

Taking off her jacket she laid it at the foot of the bed and then removed her ankle boots. Walking around the room she looked at the furniture and different ornaments on the shelves. She saw what appeared to be an emerald green with golden flakes Faberge egg and touched it lightly.

"It belonged to my grandmother. My mom kept it Dublin, Ireland but I brought it here with me. It reminds me of her" he said slipping his arms around her waist.

She leaned back into him. "So you stay here then?"

"Yep among other places."

Turning around in his arms she looked up into his face. "John Thomas you are a very interesting man." 

"What is your last name Evangeline?"

"Williamson" 

"Well Evangeline Williamson you are just as remarkable."

Feeling like a princess in some fairytale she slipped her arms around his neck and boldly kissed him the way he taught her earlier, she wasn't big on kissing but his kisses made her float.

His hands slid down her back to her butt, pushing her into him. She felt his erection and became a little intimidated by the strength and width of it. Letting go of him she looked up at him sheepishly "Are you going to make love to me now?"

He looked into her face and responded huskily "Would you like me to?"

She nodded.

He stepped back and let his hand go to her belt. Slowly he pulled it loose, sliding it out of the loops of her pants. Evangeline reached down and pulled her shirt over her head helping him undress her. Looking at him she stood in the still chilly room in her bra and pants. Walking around him to the bed she undid her bra and dropped it to the floor. He watched her and the sexy stare he fixed on her commanded her to remove her pants and panties as well.

Normally she would be extremely shy with a man she barely new. For that matter with any man but she was completely under his spell. Pulling back the thick comforter she climbed onto the bed and slid into the cool crisp sheets.

She watched him work out of his jacket. He dropped it on the ground and removed his shirt then undid his jeans stepping out of it. She saw the tattoo on his bicep flex, and admired his body as he pulled off his boxer briefs.

He stood before her naked with an erect penis and she looked away somewhat embarrassed. Jumping on the bed she laughed at the surprise landing that brought him onto her. "Don't hurt yourself" she said giggling and directing her eyes downward. 

He pushed her back on the bed. "Trust me I know what I'm doing."

"I bet" she said as he pulled away the covers she hid her nakedness under. He looked down and admired her body. Turning her head she didn't know what to do or say under his stare. 

"My you are very pretty, love…." He said under his breath.

Lowering his head to her breast he took her nipple into his mouth, running his tongue around it. She sank deeper into the mattress biting into her lip to keep from moaning. His hand rubbed her belly as he fed on her and the hungrily way he devoured her breast caused her to moan loudly. She felt his hand slipping lower to her most intimate spot and she parted her legs instinctively.

His finger rubbed against her clitoris and she raised her left knee from the electric shock of desire that shot through her veins. He released her nipple and she sighed with relief and anticipation as his tongue traveled across her stomach to her middle. Repositioning himself he threw her legs over his shoulder and buried his face between them.

Her hips rose as his tongue circled her clitoris. This was all so foreign to her. She had never had a man do this to her before.

"Oh god" she whimpered grabbing his hair and running her fingers through it with her eyes closed, as her body responded to his advances, she felt her hips circling. She had no control over what he was doing to her. Soon his tongue slipped inside her and her eyes popped open at the pleasure from its entry.

"Ahhh…." she sighed softly and he remained silent doing things to her that made her blush with embarrassment and desire.

"Oh god!" she cried out as a vibration between her legs spread to her hips. She turned her head back and forth wheezing while her toes curled. A tingling feeling in her stomach stirred and spread just like the vibration in her vagina. 

"Please…."

That's when it dawned on her that this was her first orgasm. Releasing and giving into it the delight of the overwhelmingly delicious feeling he sent through her body caused her to back away from him for some relief. He grabbed her hips dragging her back down to him, burying his face and tongue deeper between her legs forcing her to cry out again and again in ecstasy. 

When he was done with her, she trembled still and folded her arms across her chest trying to turn away. She didn't want to go any further, not yet….she needed to collect herself. This was all to much too fast.

He turned her back to him and pulled her arms free, lowering his face back to her breast he scooped her erect nipple into his mouth sucking hungrily. "Wait…I can't" she said breathlessly.

"Just relax sunshine, I got you" he said releasing her breast staring down into her face.

His deep voice made her loose focus again and she lay still as he parted her legs wider and pushed her thighs upward. Gripping the sheets her heart pounded at what was to come to next she closed her eyes and tried to relax. Gently she felt the head of his penis as it rubbed up and down her opening. Finally he pushed inward and she grimaced at the pressure. Opening her eyes she saw him smile sweetly at her, pushing further than she imagined possible.

She breathed in and out in quick breaths trying to relax. He pulled her under him and pushed deeper breaking through her tightness. She felt him slide the rest of the way into her and she arched her back under the strong the powerful force that had invaded her soul.

Lowering himself to her he kept his rhythmic dance forcing her hips to rotate in response. She still was pained by his width and grunted as he kept pushing further inside as he kissed her face and then slid his tongue to her ear as he quickened his pace.

Groaning she reveled in the pleasurable feeling of him slipping in and out of her. She held onto him and couldn't believe what was being done to her. "Ah…" she tried to speak but each time she opened her mouth the words got caught in her throat.

"It's okay sunshine, you're doing fine" he said softly and she opened her eyes again to look at him. He kissed her and she tasted herself on his tongue. He made love to her until her body adjusted to his and then worked his hips bringing her back to the earth shattering climax she experienced earlier. 

When he finally came inside of her she realized that they didn't use protection. Saying a silent prayer to god she hoped that this moment in heaven wasn't instead the road to hell.

With his weight on top of her she rubbed his back as he kissed inside her neck. Finally looking back into her face he smiled and whispered "You're so tasty"

"Thank you I think?"

He laughed. "You have no idea how wonderfully delicious you are." 

"I guess not" she said as he slid out of her and rolled to his side. Reaching for her he pulled her under him. She lay on his chest with the sheets tangled around their calves. She didn't want this night to end.

Hours later she awoke to hear Ming knocking on the door announcing they better get back, they had a six am schedule on Friday and had to be prompt. That was Ming for you always prompt.

"Okay!" Evangeline yelled and then looked over at her sleeping prince. She shook him and he stirred opening his eyes smiling at her. "We need to go back to school" she said weakly.

"Okay" he said sleepily kissing her forehead and getting up. Evangeline got up and reached for her clothes. She was somewhat sore from their lovemaking but she relished the feeling, it confirmed for her that it wasn't a dream.

Getting dressed quickly with him he led her out. Driving 45 minutes in the dark he reached in the car and grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She looked over at him and smiled, sure that she did that right thing. The winked he flashed her let her know he felt it too.

He and Sam dropped them off in front of their dorm and she was so disappointed that their time together had come to an end. Ming gave Sam a brief peck bye and took off inside with him calling after her for a phone number.

John held Evangeline and kissed her passionately slipping his hand into her coat and squeezing her apple shaped bottom. After several minutes of nibbling on her ear and neck he released her and kissed her forehead, but didn't ask for her number. She waited and when it was time to part from him she frowned "Is this it?" she asked disappointed.

He winked at her. "Don't worry we will see each other again." He said getting back in the car. She watched them pull off and folded her arms across her chest in the cold night. She couldn't believe he drove away without asking for her number. Her feelings were more than hurt.

Turning she went to the dorm confused that she could be that wrong about him.

Present 

"Evangeline Layla is coming to town next week, I told her she could stay at Llanfair."

"I thought you would be leaving next week mom?"

"I spoke to Vikki and decided to stay a couple more weeks"

Evangeline turned from the window to her mother who was seated in the parlor sipping tea.

"That's fine mom" she said dryly walking back into the room. "Where is Vikki by the way?"

"Jessica left for Australia today remember? Vikki saw her off."

Evangeline remembered Jessie telling her she was going to meet Nash in Australia for a mini vacation. Nash was handling some BE business over there under this whole international initiative by her husband.

Lisa looked at her daughter concerned. "Cookie is something wrong?"

Looking at her mom she smiled "No, I'm fine"

Kevin appeared grinning "Yes you are"

Lisa immediately rose and went to kiss him on the cheek. "We've been waiting to go sit down for dinner." 

Evangeline watched her mother fawn all over her husband and cut her eyes. It was pathetic and unnecessary. Kevin saw the disenchanted look on her face and walked over.  
She stared at him and waited for him to do what he did when they had an audience. He reached for her and kissed her. She kissed him back with John still on her mind.

She could tell he enjoyed the kiss by the grin on his face when he let her go, gazing lovingly in her face. "Do you know how much I love you?" he asked

Evangeline saw her mom standing behind her smiling wildly and she smiled faintly "Yes Kevin I do."

He kissed her again lightly "Come on lets have dinner I want us to retire early tonight."

Evangeline allowed him to lead her to the dinning room and thought of her time in Cambridge, she still couldn't believe that their paths had crossed again. She wondered how different her life would be now if things had played out different with her and John. She also wanted to know why he lied to her and said his last name was Thomas? Walking with her husband and mother to the cold empty dining room in Llanfair she was determined to get many answers to her questions.


	5. Chapter 5

**An Affair To Remember: Why are you here?**

by tarskeewee08

Evangeline felt her husband reach for her in the night. She allowed him into her bed hoping she could force the latest urges to leave him away. He made love to her slow and tenderly and she smiled and tried to respond back, ultimately faking an orgasm just to end it. Now he was coming back for seconds and she just didn't want to pretend anymore.

He spooned her and slid his arms around her waist. Not moving she felt him kiss her bare shoulder and regretted that she lay with him naked. If he tried to make love to her again she would scream. God help her, she just wanted to sleep.

"I am so glad to have you back Van, I've missed you so much" he said moving his hand up to her breast. He watched her sleep and smiled to be on track with her. He wanted her desperately now but when she slept she was an Angel. Lying back on his pillow he sighed deeply and closed his eyes.

Evangeline opened her eyes when he let go and laid behind her. She thought about her time in Cambridge again. She lost a lot that winter and swore to never revisit that mixture of joy and pain again.

She actually exercised him out of her system and forgot his face and name. Then he comes here after all these years and she can't figure out what to make of it. Thinking about him at the party and the way he watched her she smiled. He was an asshole but for that brief moment long ago he was her asshole.

Now she was lying under her husband trying to salvage a marriage she didn't want. Reminiscing over a love she felt never had chance to thrive. Closing her eyes she drifted back to her memories, back to when she was Evangeline Williamson and a certain blue eyed Irish prince had captured her heart.

England 1991

"What is wrong with you Van?" Ming asked looking across from her meatloaf on her tray at Evangeline who just stirred her mash potatoes around with her fork. Watching her friend she saw her blink several times to keep from crying.

Dropping her fork and looking at Ming with tears in her eyes she spoke in a low whisper "I was told by Greyston that my internet sources cannot be used in my capstone. Some of the most major reference points I've gathered are through those sources…what am I going to do Ming?" 

Ming reached across the table and touching her friend's hand. She'd read the outline of her friends capstone and it was rock solid without those sources. She may be frustrated over some of the rework but there was also something else at play. "What's really bothering you Van?"

Evangeline looked into her friends eyes and fought back the tears. She felt like an idiot for feeling so lost and desperate over a man she barely knew. "He didn't ask for my phone number and it's been three days. He hasn't tried to contact me."

Ming cut her eyes and sucked in a deep breath. Evangeline was brilliant at her studies but so lost when it came to matters of her heart. She hid from relationships because she didn't know how to maneuver through them. Ming felt bad for even putting her in a situation where she would be so trusting and get hurt. Sam had been to the dorm twice trying to get Ming to go back out with him but she had no time for that type of triviality, telling him so.

"I can ask Sam the next time he appears for his number for you." Ming said touching her hand.

Evangeline shook her head "No, it is what it is….I get that. I just thought he was different you know special."

"Evangeline you're the one that's special. He's just some dude we picked up in a bar."

Evangeline winced at her friend's dosage of the truth, although she knew she was right.

"Now let's talk about these Internet sources you lost. Maybe I can put you on the path of some of the sources I used."

"No I couldn't Ming, this is for the grant." Evangeline said shaking her head  
Ming chuckled "Girl you ain't getting that grant how many times do I have to tell you that!" she said rolling her neck.

They laughed and Evangeline felt much better, spending the rest of the dinner chatting about their research and the opportunity to further their education at Oxford if they won the grant. They wished secretly that the grant could be split in two because they knew inside it would come down to one of them in the final decision. Neither wanted to be separated from the other.

Hearing their student guide come in and announce that bus was out front to take the students back. Evangeline put her paperwork she had retrieved to show Ming back in her backpack. Rising she put on her thick lamb lined jacket and gloves before dumping her tray and then venturing out into the cool wind.

She was exhausted and planned to get a full 8 hours sleep when she returned to the dorm. Listening to Ming go on and on about the missed opportunity she had on her economic review on Greenspan latest prediction of the economy under the Regan years, Evangeline laughed and argued her points that Regan never listened to Greenspan that's what created the recession of the eighties. 

"Evangeline!"

Stopping in their tracks on the sidewalk next to the bus, they saw him across the street on a motorcycle. He wore a thick black leather jacket and gloves with a pair of jeans. Taking off his helmet his long hair blew from his face and those sapphire blue eyes fixed on her. Ming looked at Evangeline expectantly, knowing that the arrival of her Irish prince would make her happy. She hated that she was standing there looking like a book worm with her glasses and thick turtleneck. Her was back in a tight braided bun, she looked like a school marm without her makeup.

He rode the motorcycle over and she looked at him in his leather jacket with black combat boots and smiled. Ming patted her on the back then shot him a hateful look for waiting so long to contact her friend, before turning to board the bus with the other students.

Evangeline walked over "I thought you forgot about me."  
"How could I forget about my sunshine…" he said softly.  
"What's with the motorcycle…aren't the roads icy?" She asked pointing at the silver and black bike he rode.

"Hop on let's go for a ride." He said passing her a helmet.  
"I can't….I need too…" Evangeline said looking at the last students boarding the bus to leave.  
"I'll take you back I promise."

Waiving to the student guide to let her know she won't be returning with them. She pulled off her glasses and put them in her backpack. Then dropping the backpack and helmet she quickly undid her bun behind her head and brought her hair around her shoulders. Picking up the helmet she put it on and he smiled at her. Slipping on her backpack she climbed on behind him.

He put his helmet back on and turned and looked at her "You ready!"  
"Yes!" she said slipping her arms around his waist and resting her feet on the foot pedals on either side. He started the bike up and zoomed off cutting across the bus's path to the main road. Evangeline screamed at his reckless speed and squeezed her eyes shut to scared to say anything to him. He navigated the roads expertly but she was keenly aware of the ice on roads they traveled on.

Why on earth she agreed to this she had no idea. After several miles she opened her eyes and loosened her grip on him. Lifting her head she looked at the landscaping and villages they passed. She had no idea where they were going but it was evident it wasn't her dorm. The winter air hit her face making stealing her breath and forcing her to bury it into his shoulder. He kept up his speed and she prayed that they would get there soon, this wasn't what she had in mind when she longed to be with him again.

"Where are we going?" she yelled over his shoulder  
"It's a surprise!" he yelled back

Looking up into the grey sky she felt somewhat liberated by the joy ride with her mysterious suitor. Turning off the road to a winding path she saw a beautiful cathedral with large pointed pillars reaching to the sky. The front was triangular and cylinder shaped while the sides stretched outward into a block shaped infrastructure. The building was warm beige color giving away its age. Slowing down as they approached the old church Evangeline looked at the wild vines growing up the side even in this brisk winter. John knocked off the kickstand to his bike and turned it off, then pulled off his helmet looking upward.

Evangeline unsnapped the strap to her helmet and pulled it from her head as well. The front was surrounded by a block gate and it circled the entire perimeter of the church. Looking up she saw the large bell at the top and was reminded of the hunch back of Notre Dame swinging from it in her Disney movies.

"Isn't it beautiful" he asked

"Yes…." She said softly wondering how old it was.

Getting off the motorcycle he helped her and immediately pulled her into his arms. Running his gloved hand through her wild wavy hair he pulled her into a heated kiss that warmed her. His tongue flicked in and out of her mouth and she clung to him excited to be in his arms again.

Letting her go he kissed her again lightly on the lips and then turned and pointed at the church "This is where my grandmother was married before she was whisked away to Ireland." He said proudly

"Oh?"

"She brought me here often as a young lad, I have nothing but fond memories of this place." He said grabbing her hand and walking her around the large stone gate. She allowed herself to be pulled with her backpack flapping behind her secured on her shoulder. She was glad she wore her thermals and thick lamb lined jacket, this winter adventure was much more bearable this way.

Feeling her lips chap from the dry weather she licked them and smiled with him leading her to a destination unknown. Coming to a side entrance of the gate he pushed it and it creaked open. Following him inside he took her to what she assumed in the spring would be a beautiful garden. The fountain in the middle with a marble carved saint dressed in a monks robe didn't sprout any water but was still breathtaking to behold. Letting his hand go she went to it and touched the cold stone that circled it with her gloved hand.

"I wanted you to see some places you might not experience during your time here in Cambridge." 

She looked back at him. "Thank you John, this really is nice."

He smiled and gave her a guided tour explaining the history of this place. She listened to his deep smoky Irish voice and fell deeper under his spell. For the next week and a half he came often after class or in the middle of the night for a different adventure. He made love to her in his castle and whispered of her beauty always calling her his sunshine. When asked why he referred to her in that way, he said the first time she appeared in the pub with that bright exotic smile, she warmed something in him that he thought was cold and nonexistent inside.

She didn't understand the reference and pried more but he changed the subject. You would think with all the time they spent together even sometimes accompanied by Ming and Sam she would know more about his life.

Well she didn't.

He never told her what he even majored in at Oxford. When she told him that if she got the grant she would be attending school there with him, his face darkened and he ignored the comment. She was too happy to be with him to notice but the writing was on the wall, for whatever reasons their days were numbered. Instead she put even more energy into completing her capstone and finishing her course work determined to be with her prince.

Ming saw her glow and warned her that they were just having fun. The man wasn't seriously interested in her. But Evangeline dismissed Ming's concern; she knew in her heart it was real. She felt loved and desired under his touch.

She caught him staring at her when he thought she wasn't looking. To her he was in love. The last night before he disappeared, she opened her eyes in plush bed to find him leaning over her staring.

"I have really enjoyed our time together, you have awakened things in me I didn't believe was possible Evangeline,"

She reached up and touched his face "I am glad we met too John."

"I hope you get your grant. I pray you get everything you want from life, love."

Evangeline frowned at his cryptic words "Is something wrong?"

He smiled sweetly and leaned in for a kiss ignoring her question. She kissed him back and gave herself to him again. This time he was even gentler than before, as if he was trying to burn each part of her body to his memory. Spending extra time on her neck, breast and even navel he stopped during their love making and gazed into her face. Before climaxing she saw his eyes sparkle with what she thought was the making of tears. He whispered in her ear but she couldn't make out what he was saying his accent so thick and desire so heavy in his words. Instead she held on as he pushed her over the edge and brought her back.

The next morning he took her back to school and she told him of the places she wanted to go to. He winked at her then kissed her tenderly. It was the last time she saw him.

When he didn't call or come by for two days, she had Ming contact Sam to find out where he was. Sam reluctantly told her that he left for Dublin and wasn't returning. Evangeline was crushed. Her world came crashing around her. She spent two days in bed crying, unable to get through with her studies, eat or think.

She tried desperately to find her John Thomas but no one knew of him. Taking a cab to the castle it was locked up tight. She went to a neighboring village and asked if there was a contact number for the Thomas family. The old English woman frowned and looked out her door the castle on the hill and told her that the castle did not belong to the Thomas family. She knew of no Thomas family. Person after person she encountered around spoke as if he didn't exist.

Sam told her that he couldn't help and she begged Ming to force him. Ming tried to console her but agreed with Sam, he wasn't worth effort. It was like they were all in on some secret and she wasn't. She screamed and fought with her best friend finally collapsing in tears. How could it all be for nothing? Was she really that gullible? Ming warned her constantly that her romance was nothing more than some cad getting his jollies off on some hot black American woman. She was right.

Regaining some self control she swallowed her heartache and finished her research. When she submitted it for review she and Ming went out to celebrate. Evangeline searched the local pub wishing he would appear but he didn't. Her heart was shattered and her pain turned to bitterness. Two days later she discovered that Ming won the grant and would be doing her continuation at Oxford. She was happy for her friend, and at this point could careless about her dreams. She just wanted to leave the country and return home.

When Ming took her to the airport she held her hand kissing her cheek. "Evangeline, promise to write me and come back. Promise we will remain friends forever."

She smiled and nodded. "Ming will you make me a promise?"

Ming touched her friends face affectionately; she knew her spirit was broken and it killed her that she suffered from that type of heartache. "Anything…"

Evangeline reached in her bag and pulled out an envelope. "When you get to Oxford and if you see him, will you give him this letter?"

Ming looked down at the letter hesitantly "I think its best left unsaid Van, he doesn't deserve your heart or pain. Just forget about him."

"Please Ming…just give it to him okay."

She accepted the letter. "I promise"

Evangeline let her tears fall and hugged her friend tightly, part of them knew they would never see each other again.

Looking back at her friend while going to the counter she saw her blow a final kiss goodbye. She waved sadly and left England behind.

Present 

Sitting at her desk looking at the financial report from their West Coast division she frowned at the inconsistencies. Mark Davison said the previous comptroller was responsible for adhering to the budget and the figures weren't right. Reaching for her phone to call him to set up another meeting, she glanced up to see him standing in her door watching her.

Her hand froze and shook at the sight of him. She still couldn't get over how he changed. The goatee was new and his hair was shorter, but those eyes remained the same.

"Am I interrupting sunshine?"

Placing the phone back on the receiver she swallowed "Come in John."

He closed the door and stepped into the middle of her office. Evangeline pushed from her desk and adjusted her lavender suit; she wore her hair loose hanging beyond her shoulders it swayed lightly as she took cautious steps around the desk toward him.

His eyes admired her in the familiar way he always did. He kept his hands behind his back and she saw him taking her all in. She stood before him silent feeling as if she was 20 again with a young woman's crush. After all these years his presence still evoked raw emotion in her.

No wonder she chose to forget, to hold onto their brief encounter would force her into a deep sense of regret and loss over a love she was denied. Know wonder her marriage wasn't fulfilling, even before the affair. No man had done to her what her Irish Prince had.

"What's with the games Mr. McBain?" she asked staring heatedly at him.  
"Games?"  
"You know exactly what I mean…"  
"No, I think you bloody well better tell me." he said confidently  
Folding her arms she looked at him somewhat hurt "Why are you here!"  
"I came back for you."  
"What?" she asked shocked gaping at him  
He stepped closer "Can we go somewhere and talk?"  
"No!"  
"Evangeline…."  
"Who was John Thomas? Why did you lie to me about who you were, all those years ago?"

He stood silent for a moment. "There's a lot I need to tell you. I was a blimey idiot back then and it bloody well cost me something incredibly special. I want to explain it all to you, love."

"No…I don't want you in my life. I have enough complications as it is! Besides I'm a married woman. My husband is becoming a business associate of yours." she said walking around him to the door. Opening it she stood with her back to him indicating he should leave.

"I think we should table this discussion. Better yet let's just leave the past in the past. You had no problem dismissing my feelings and wants then, so allow me the pleasure of returning the favor. Take your Irishman charm somewhere else John, I'm not interested."

He walked up to her and got in her space putting his forehead to the back of hers inhaling her scent. "I let you go all those years ago for your own sake. I won't make that mistake again."

She didn't understand what he was saying but his touch tore open a wound she forgot she hand. Lowering her eyes slowly she felt him press into her and forgot why she was even fighting him.

"Evangeline, meet me at the Palace tonight around 8pm. Give me the opportunity to explain me self. If you want me to leave and have no further dealings with your husband I will oblige."

She couldn't speak she just wanted to feel his arms around her. He pulled back and she opened her eyes looking down and away from him trying to settle the butterflies in her stomach.

He walked out of the door and she closed it quickly. Pressing her back against it she sucked in her breath and tried to fight off whatever had a hold of her. Looking at her desk she saw he left a black box. She hadn't even realized he had something in his hand when he came into the room.

Walking slowly toward it she gazed at the black box with the satin black ribbon. She picked up the tiny black card and opened it.

_For you sunshine, have dinner with me._

John 

She dropped the card on the desk and pulled the ribbon from the box. Opening it she found another black velvet box inside. She ran her fingers over the smooth feel of it curious as to what lay inside. Using both hands she popped it open to see the emerald green and gold Faberge egg. Gasping at the sight of if she recalled how much he said it meant to him.

Turning back to the door she wondered why he would part with it for her. Looking back at the delicate egg sparkling with gold trim she flashed back to it being perched on that shelf in his master bedroom. It sparked under the light in her office and she felt her desire for him rise inside her again

She wanted to follow him to the end of the earth no matter what his reasons were for walking away from her so long ago. God help her what should she do? It was now she missed her friend from so many years ago. Smiling she closed the box. She hadn't felt this alive in years.


	6. Chapter 6

**An Affair To Remember: Saving Our Marriage**

by tarskeewee08

"You ready to go?"

Evangeline looked up at Kevin from her computer. "Is it time already?" she asked looking at her watch. Kevin smiled and came into her office. "It's after 4 o'clock I was thinking we would ride home together."

Evangeline caught the loving smile on his face and softened. "That would be nice Kevin"

"Have you spoken Nora?" he asked coming in and closing her door.

Evangeline frowned "Why?"

"Uncle Bo is staying at Asa's did you know that?"

"No I didn't" 

"Well, I think there's a problem"

"It's none of our business" she said looking back to her desk and wrapping up the paperwork. Kevin came over to her desk picking up the velvet box. Evangeline looked up upset that she left it within reach. Before she could make a move to get it from him he opens it and his eyes grow large.

"Who on earth gave you this?"

"Give it here" She says jumping up reaching across her desk for it. Kevin steps back and looks at her shocked "Who gave this to you Van?" 

Evangeline looks at him with a stoic face saying nothing. 

"Did you hear me? Where on earth did you get something this extravagant!"

"Give me the egg Kevin now!" she says glaring at him.

His face turns red with hurt and he hands the box to her. She takes it from him and places it on her desk. She looks back at her husband who has tears in his face. "Evangeline what's going on?"

"Nothing…." She says softly looking away.

"The hell it is. Do you have any idea what those things cost? It looks like it needs to be in a museum not on your desk! Where did it come from?"

"An old friend paid me a visit today. The egg is a family heirloom and he wanted me to have it."

"A friend? He?" Kevin says slowly studying his wife's face

She looks at him with tears glistening in her eyes "A friend that's all."

"Do I know this friend?"

"Not really"

"Okay dammit I want answers. What is going on with you? Are you having an affair?" 

Evangeline eyes narrowed on him. "I'm not you Kevin! I wouldn't hurt you like that! Even if you deserve it!"

Kevin flinched as her comment lands it mark, he comes around her desk to end the standoff. "Baby, please you're slipping away again and we are so close to being back on track." He says going over to her and pulling her from around her desk. She looks at him blankly sayong nothing.

He touches her face lovingly. "I love you so much. Don't run from me anymore. Fight with me to salvage what was once so beautiful between us."

Now a tear does fall and she searches his face for any remnants of love in her heart for him. She only has this gnawing feeling in her gut to find John and discover why he broke her heart. Maybe in doing so she can heal what's wrong with them.

Touching Kevin's face with her hand she smiles weakly "I don't know why Kevin, but I can't give you what you need now."

Kevin frowns "What does that mean?" he asks grabbing her hand and holding it to his face. "Of course you can, you just have to try."

Before she can respond he pulls her into his arms and kisses her passionately. She slips her arms around his neck and kisses him back. His hands travel down her back and glide across her behind. He then takes hold of it and pushes her into him. She can feel how hard he is as he grinds against her walking her backward and pinning her against her file cabinet.

He kisses her harder trying to get her suit jacket open. She struggles to hold back her tears and fight off the urge to push him away. As she feels him pulling her out of her jacket he then slides her skirt up above her hips and wedge himself between her legs, grinding into her. His tongue leaves her mouth and he's sucking hungrily on her neck. She squeezes her eyes shut tighter, as his hand travels downward and his fingers rub against her panties between her thighs.

Moving her panties out of the way he slips his finger into her and she starts to cry. Kevin stops immediately and releases her. Letting go of his shoulders her body shakes with her sobs.

"Baby what is it?" he asked panicked

She cries more pulling down her skirt and shaking her head. She can't speak and she's afraid to reveal all the things that are in and missing from her heart. He pulls her into his arms and rubs her back, she rests her head on his shoulder crying harder.

"Its okay….I swear whatever it is we can work through it."

She cries digging her nails into him, clinging to him afraid of what will happen to her marriage. John being here and pulling at her heart is the final straw. She's not sure she can resist him and she's not sure she wants too.

She does know that part of her somewhere buried deep loves her husband and wants to be the wife he needs. Feeling him stroking her hair her cries subside some, the pain numbing. Opening her eyes she looks over his shoulder at the open box and sparkling green egg. She stares at through her tears and knows the truth. She will somehow go to him tonight and face the past. It's their only hope for a future.

Kevin lets her go and cups her face in his hands. "I don't know what is going on with you Van, but I know that you stayed when I gave you every reason to leave. We may not be perfect in our love but we are husband and wife and that trumps all. I don't know who gave you that gift and I don't need too, I know you baby. You would never betray what we have. I have faith that when its all said and done you will come back to me."

Evangeline nods and says nothing. He kisses her lips lightly and then smoothes her hair out. She bends and picks up her suit jacket slipping her arms back in it. Kevin steps back and watches her collect herself.

She goes to the velvet box and closes it dropping it and the card in the black box it came in tying the ribbon. She knows Kevin is hurt to see her handling a gift he's sure is from another man. Walking around her office she removes the picture hanging on her left wall, then works the lock to the safe.

Kevin leans against the file cabinet watching as she secures it in her safe then closes it. Hanging the picture back she turns and looks at him. "I need to work some things out Kevin. Will you give me some space if I swear to reveal it all to you in the end? Can you trust me to do this on my own?"

He stares at her and she sees his emotions flash across his face, anger, pain, love, betrayal, all the same emotions that were on her face when she heard him and Kelly outside of her office.

"I can try Van" he says softly

She smiles weakly. "Fine let's go…"

He grabs her purse off her desk and walks over to her giving it to her. She accepts him and follows him out.

They ride home in silence and she thinks of the last time she saw John. He was trying to tell her bye that night he made love to her, but couldn't bring himself to do it. What could have been going on back then that he wouldn't tell her?

Riding in the back of the limo with her husband she wondered how she would get out of Llanfair tonight with him and her mom watching her like a hawk. Seems everyone saw the truth before she did. Her marriage was dead, and she was the last zombie refusing to leave. Kevin slid his hand across the seat to her knee and she looks down at it. He rubs it affectionately. Looking up into his eyes she saw his hopeful smile and returned it.

When the car stopped they got out and he grabbed her hand walking into Llanfair. When they entered she dropped his hand, heading straight upstairs. He doesn't call after her and she's grateful. Going to their large suite she walks in and exhales. Tossing her purse on the bed she goes to the closet wondering what she would wear tonight. Chewing on her bottom lip while undressing in the closet she hears her bedroom door open. She knows it's him and doesn't turn around.

Standing in nothing but her lace low waist panties she comes out of the closet and heads for the bathroom. Her eyes meet with his and she sees the desire there but ignores it. Going into the bathroom she turns on the water and drops her jasmine bath beads inside causing bubbles to form.

Relaxing she goes over and lights her sage candle. Pinning her hair up in the mirror she sees her bathroom door slowly open. Kevin walks in and she looks at him in the mirror. He has a confused look on his face and she knows he's watching her start her routine early wondering if she was leaving him tonight.

Rolling down her panties she goes over to the steaming bath crowned with bubbles and climbs into the sunken garden tub. Reaching she turns off the water and ease down further into the bath.

Kevin comes to the edge of the tub and sits looking in her face. With her eyes closed she knows he's there and struggling with a way to broach the subject of what's going on. "Do you want to go to dinner tonight?" he asks weakly.

Opening her eyes she looks up at him "I have a meeting tonight, Kevin."  
He raises an eyebrow curiously "A meeting? With who?"  
"A client" she said and she wasn't lying. He looked at her suspiciously and sticks a finger in her bath water stirring her bubbles.

"Then I think I should go" he says running his finger gently across her leg submerged in the water.

"I would prefer if you didn't" she said looking him dead in the eyes.  
"Are you lying to me Van?"  
"No"  
"Fine….I'll wait in our bed for you to return tonight. Don't make me wait all night." he said rising and pulling his hand from the water.

She watched him go over and dry his hand on a hanging towel. He looks back at her like he wants to say something but decides against it. Turning he walks out and she leans into her bath. Soaking away her tension she collects herself, she needs her strength to get ready for tonight.

Kevin walks out of the bathroom approaching the phone in their room, picking it up he dials Rex Balsom.

"Rex Balsom Private Investigator office, Marie speaking…"  
"I need to speak Rex"  
"Who may I say is calling?"  
"Kevin Buchanan…"  
"Mr. Buchanan, Mr. Balsom is with a client can I have him return this call?"  
"NO! Get him on the phone, tell him who it is he will accept the call." Kevin hisses staring at the bathroom door.  
"One moment..."

"This is Rex…"  
"Rex, I need you on my wife tonight!" Kevin barks  
"Kevin?"  
"Yes…she will be leaving from Llanfair tonight and I want you to follow her."  
Rex sucks his teeth "I've followed her for two months and Kevin she isn't cheating on you!"

"Look dammit, I'm paying you well to keep tabs on her. Follow her tonight, she's meeting with someone and I want to know who." He says slamming the phone down.

Kevin clenches his fist staring at the bathroom door. He had no intention of letting her go and whoever sent that damn egg was messing with the wrong family. He would make him pay for turning her head. Rising off the bed he stormed out of the bedroom, slamming the door.

Evangeline jumped in the tub at the sound of the door slamming. Opening her eyes she knew that Kevin was upset but she also felt relieved that he trusts her. Maybe there was hope for them after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**An Affair To Remember: The Palace**

by tarskeewee08

John sat back sipping his whiskey watching the entrance to the restaurant. He'd been hopeful that she would come and this was his second round to settle his nerves. Lowering his glass he looked up as she appeared.

Wearing a black cocktail dress her shiny raven black hair was hanging silkily down her exposed shoulders and bare back. The dress draped outward from her hips stopping above the knee and flowing in fluid chiffon scarves that breezed around her thighs when she moved. The halter top carved out her flat tummy and lifted her ample bosom roundly upward enhancing her goddess like figure.

The left side of her mane was scooped behind her ear to reveal the diamond tear drop earring that gleamed when the light caught it. She scanned the room and finally seeing him. Her eye makeup dark and smoky gave her wide doe like brown eyes a seductive look under her long lashes. He saw her glossy dark copper lips curl into a sexy knowing smile. Holding her small beaded clutch bag in her hands she stepped down and headed to his table. He smiled at her confident strut and knew his sunshine was all grown up.

Rising when she arrived he stepped around and pulled out her chair. She accepted the seat still finding it had to look him in the eye. John returned to his seat and signaled for the waiter.

"What will the lady have tonight?" he asked when the waiter approached  
"Dirty Martini three olives" she said looking over at the waiter who nodded and walked away.

"Dirty Martini eh?"  
"Something wrong with my drink choice?"  
"Not at all sunshine."

Evangeline looked at him wanting to scream. She wanted to demand he explain himself immediately and cut with all the penetrating stares mixed with sweet words. The waiter returns with her drink and she accepts it. Drinking from the glass her eyes never leave his.

"The present you left today" she said lowering her glass  
"What about it?"  
"I can't accept it. I put it in my safe and I want you to come to the office tomorrow to collect it."  
"It's yours Evangeline, I won't you to have it. I should have given it to you the last night we shared for you to remember me by."

Evangeline glared at him. "What? You are kidding right? I mean what did we share exactly John? A bootie call from a pub that extended over two weeks…I didn't even know your name."

"I was a cad then that much is true, but my name is John Thomas. It's John Thomas McBain. Most of my friends called me John Thomas. You assumed it was a last name." 

Evangeline sipped her drink and cut her eyes away from him. "You had no problem with that assumption."

"This is true" he said drinking his whiskey

Sitting up straight she looks up from her drink at him. "Okay out with it. What is this important thing we needed to discuss?"

"You sure are angry with me." He said staring at her  
"Why did you leave without a word John?"  
"I had a wedding to prepare for."

Evangeline closed her eyes and tried to grasp what just came from his mouth. She knew it would be painful tonight but the words cut into her stealing her breath. "Whose wedding?" she asked slowly  
"Mine…"  
Opening her eyes they glistened with anger and betrayal "You bastard!"   
"I am that. I'm a blimey idiot and a coward. I know that now but then I was so caught in my duty that I was unwilling to fight for what I want."

"You used me?" she asked her voice cracking.  
John shook his head sadly and looked at her with love. "I was in Cambridge on a bender, not looking for anything in particular when you breezed in the pub. I thought we'd have some fun but I soon realized you were more than that. You made me want to escape the arranged marriage I faced"

She frowned at him still trying to hold in her tears "Arranged? It was 1991 for Christ sake…"

He smirked and looked down at his whiskey in his glass. Rotating the glass slowly he watched the amber colored liquid swirl around. Bringing the glass to his lips he gulped down the bitter poison and grimaced "I'm a direct descendent of Sir William George McBain, Earl of Munster. My marriage was planned for me at birth."

"So you used me!" she snapped  
"I fell in love with you sunshine…"  
"Lair!" Evangeline said slamming her hand on the table, causing the table next to her to turn and look at them. She knew that most in here knew she was a Buchanan and this appeared to be a date in their eyes but she didn't care. She wanted this out in the open.

"I was bloody wrong for taking you to bed that night. I felt like a blimey idiot, I did. I had every intention of forgetting you but I couldn't" he says looking up into her eyes. "I couldn't eat, sleep or drink without wanting you sunshine. So against my own better judgment I went after you."

"You robbed me of the right to make an informed decision on whether I should get involved with you. You led me to believe we had a future. All the time you were being a selfish pig and using my feelings for you to warm your bed!" she said stammering over her words do to her own rising agony over his betrayal.

"I know that now, but even as a young lad I never had any hopes of love. Love was not something we McBain's valued or experienced. Women to me were expendable and that's the sad truth. But sunshine you took me by surprise and I didn't know how to handle it" he said leaning across the table and searching her face. 

"Sam told me how hard you took it when I left and I wanted to bloody shoot myself in the head for causing you that pain. I told Ming to take care of you and make you forget I ever existed."

"What!" Evangeline shouted "Ming knew this?"  
John looked at her. "Yeah, she found out the last day we spent together. Sam was and is head over heels for her…"  
"Is?"  
"Their married"

Evangeline blinked several times shocked. She lost contact with Ming six months after her return to Princeton, she had no idea she reconnected with Sam. She never mentioned him in her letters.

John saw her surprise and smiled, reaching inside his jacket he pulled out a discolored square shaped envelope and put it on the table. Evangeline looked down to see her handwriting. "I kept this all these years sunshine, I never forgot the warmth and love you brought to my heart."

Slowly she reached across the table to take the envelope. When her hand grasped it he reached and grabbed her wrist. "I couldn't bring you into my world. The cold hard truth is my family wouldn't have allowed it. I let you go for your own good. Actually you were never really mine to have."

Releasing her she pulled the letter back from the table and opened it with shaky hands. She forgot what she wrote to him and tears rolled down her cheeks to read her own painful words.

_  
John,_

I don't know what happened in the past two weeks between us. I only know that you made me feel things I didn't know I could feel. I've never met a man like you and I gave my heart and soul to you freely, trusting that you were doing the same. I know that now that was untrue. I was nothing more than an American roll in the hay for you.

Why you chose to use and abuse my trust this way I have no idea. I do know that I didn't deserve the way you treated me. I know that you didn't deserve the love I gave you. I could write and say that I hate you or wish you ill will. But I can't, because the truth is I am just in love with you today as I was that magical night in that castle. I hope you find what you seek from life and that you get everything you deserve.

I choose to remember our times together fondly, and I will carry you with me always.

Your Sunshine  
Evangeline  


Folding the letter Evangeline put it back in the envelope. "So Ming found you"  
"Ming always knew where I was. She was the one that demanded that I let you go."  
"I can't believe this..."

"Sam told her that I was contemplating pulling out of the wedding. He explained who and what I was. The day she found out she arrived at the castle livid. Screaming that I used you and threatening to beat me to a bloody pulp. Ming was fiercely protective of you and your happiness. She demanded I tell you that night and let you go. The last night we spent together you lay in my arms glowing with love and adoration for me. I couldn't bring myself to tell you that I deceived you. Instead I held on to you and tried to remember the touch of your skin and scent of your hair. I walked away damn near barmey and feeling like an arse."

"Ming told you to leave me?"

"When we got back to Oxford Ming gave me your letter. She asked that I never contact you unless I was prepared to call off the wedding. Of course I wouldn't and she came to my royal crowning six months later with Sam."

"So you're married?"

John looked down and wished he hand another shot of whiskey. The question picked at a painful truth. "Widowed….my wife Caitlyn died 10 years ago, four years into our marriage, she died in childbirth"

"Childbirth?"

"Unfortunately she and my son are in heaven now."

Evangeline looked at him stunned. All of this was too much to handle at once. Downing the last of her martini she scanned the Palace for the waiter. John watched her silently. She felt her head spinning from drinking on an empty stomach.

"I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of ordering for you, love." he said as the wait staff brought out their food. She asked the waiter lowering her plate to bring her another martini and he nodded. Looking into her plate she saw the grilled tuna and her stomach burned. Looking up at him she held possessively to her tears refusing to cry over the betrayals heaped upon her 14 years ago.

"I was a joke wasn't I." she choked out. "I mean here I am sleeping with the Earl of Munster and everyone knew it but me. Did you laugh at my girlhood crush? Did you go back to the pub and down a couple of pints trading stories on your conquest with a dumb inexperienced black woman from south Philly? I bet that made for some interesting stories back at your country club hunh."

She glared at him and accepted the drink from the waiter taking large gulps. He shook his head sadly. "Evangeline I never stopped loving you. I've followed your life and happiness through the years. I read of your wedding to Kevin Buchanan 10 years ago, right around the time my wife and child died. I wanted to come to you, to beg your pardon. I desperately wanted to seek solace in your arms. Alas it wasn't to be so I watched from a far praying you found the happiness that eluded me."

She looked at him amused "So Ming went to your wedding.."  
"Ming is a professor at Oxford and she's married to Sam. They have two kids. She wants to see you"  
"What?"  
"She knows I was coming for you. She knows I never got over you"  
"Coming for me…..are you mad? I'm a married woman!" she hissed waiving her 3 ct diamond in his face.

He sat back smiling confidently "Unhappily married"  
"Go to hell!"  
"I did my homework Evangeline, I know that you haven't been happy in a long time"  
"You don't know shit!" she growled through her teeth. She was embarrassed at her crass remark but the martini had loosened her lips and her emotions were going crazy.

"I know that you've changed. You've hardened and become jaded. I also see a profound sadness in you that rips at my heart, love." He says wanting to reach for her.

He sees her glare darken her brown eyes into black coals blazing with anger and distrust "I know that you didn't do what you said you would do in that letter, you closed your heart to happiness and settled just as I did. We barely knew each other then so I get you not recognizing me at first. But we felt each other and that experience changed us both love. I bloody well have never been the same."

Evangeline stared in his face not sure what to say, finally opening her mouth she was surprised at what came out "I love my husband"

He smiled slyly "But are you in love with him?"  
"Doesn't matter I won't betray him!"   
"As he betrayed you?"  
She blinked in surprised indignation that he delved into her personal information. Feeling overwhelmed and trapped by his penetrating stare she grabbed her clutch bag and rose. "I need some air." Rushing to the patio she nearly collided with a waiter in her haste.

Rex Balsom sat at the bar watching the exchange between Evangeline and the strange man. He'd been following her for two months and she never even drove over the speed limit. He thought her husband was paranoid. But now he knew different.

She walked in here like some temptress and though he was across the room he witnessed the exchange between those two as it added electricity to the air. Watching her down her drinks he observed her body language. This was personal for her which spelt bad news for his client.

The man gave her an envelope and she read the letter and yelled at him. Rex decided to move in closer to get a better advantage but just then she jumped up and fled to the patio. Soon after the man left the table and went after her. Drinking his beer he smiled. He lived for this shit, finally he got to have some fun…Putting down his drink he threw some bills on the counter and grabbed his camera. He headed for the side exit so that he could get pictures from hedges surrounding the balcony. These pictures should fetch him a handsome bonus.

Evangeline stood on the patio wheezing. The wind caught her hair and blew it away from her face wiping at the old and new tears streaked across it. She knew he was on the patio with her before he said a word. Folding her arms and hugging herself she looked up in the sky that sparkled with a million stars glowing like diamonds. She was reminded of the view from his balcony in the castle and how magical it was.

John stepped close enough to smell the fragrance of her shampoo. She was so different now. Gone was that sweet trusting innocence that turned his playboy heart into her captive slave. Now she's cold and bitter. It killed him to acknowledge that he was the one that robbed her of her hope and faith in love.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you sunshine."

"Why did you come back here?" she said weakly "You don't honestly think that after all of these years I would come back to you. I mean you yourself said I wouldn't fit into your world."

She felt his hands touch her shoulder and slide down her arm. "I make my own world now. No one decides my happiness but me."

"Well good for you" she said sarcastically.

"Evangeline, I've dreamt of this moment for so long. I know you don't trust me but I bloody well wish you would start by forgiving me."

Turning around she looked at him. He was standing over her with love and desire in his eyes. Slapping him across the face hard his hair fell into it and he moved his hand to his jaw dealing with the blow that he somewhat expected. Grabbing her he forced a kiss on her that she fought initially but when his tongue rolled into her mouth she melted. Wrapping her arms slowly around him she felt him lift her and pull her close.

She hadn't felt a kiss like this since she lost him. She didn't even know that this type of passion in a kiss still existed. He ran his hands across her hips and behind as she moaned longing for more. Kissing him deeply it felt as if they were the only two people in the world. Why didn't she know that this was what she was missing? How could she have been so blind to the truth?

His tongue left her mouth and he began to kiss and suck at her neck as she tilted her head moaning his name. Suddenly realizing she was in a public place she opened her eyes to see Blair and Todd Manning walk onto the veranda. Pushing from his embrace, she blushed as they looked at her shocked and turned heading in the opposite direction.

John stood before her breathing hard his blue eyes gleaming revealing his lustful thoughts.

"I can't do this with you!" she said touching her lips. John stared at her and said nothing. "I can't just throw away my life because you decide after all these years that you want me! You don't get to come here and turn my world upside down. Damn you and Ming for playing with my heart!" she snapped running off the balcony.

John tries to stop her but she escapes his grasp. Looking up he sees the couple at the other end staring at him curiously. Blowing out a frustrated breath he nodded politely to them and ran his hand through his hair. This was going all wrong. He shouldn't have pushed her so fast. Leaning against the stone railing on the balcony he shook his head. This would be harder than he thought. Nonetheless he was determined to take her back with him and her fear of being hurt again would not stop him.

Rex lowered the camera and smiled. "Damn Kevin you were right after all, your wife definitely has divided affections."

He was proud of the shots he got on the balcony they would fetch a pretty penny. Hell he could make even more money if he sold them to the banner. Deciding to find out who the man was she was with first he stuck the camera in his bag. If he was someone of extreme importance then he may use this information for other purposes. Chuckling he walked deeper into the forested bush proud of his accomplishment.

Llanfair

Kevin rolled over feeling Evangeline slide into bed with him. He opened his eyes sleepily to see her staring at him. Before he could ask if she was okay she kissed him hungrily. He pulled her to him and started to kiss her back. Within moments she was straddling him make desperate demanding love to him. He couldn't believe her aggressiveness and wondered what drove her back into his arms. Whatever it was he took full advantage and made love to his wife relishing every second of feeling her again.

When they were done she lay underneath him and he listened to her cry softly to herself. He promised that he wouldn't push her but he was growing increasingly alarmed for them. He would call Rex Balsom first thing in the morning to find out what was going on with his Vangie. Pulling her closer to him he stroked her until she fell into a fitful sleep. He loved her still.


	8. Chapter 8

**An Affair To Remember: I won't let you Go.**

by tarskeewee08

"Okay Nora spill it" Evangeline says cutting into her hamburger

Nora looks at her friend confused "Spill what?"

"Don't what me, Kevin has been asking me a million questions about you and Bo. I agreed to meet you at Rhodi's for lunch today to get the skive. What's going on with you two?"

Nora shrugs sadly "I kicked him out Van"  
Evangeline stops cutting her burger and looks at her friend "You did?"  
"He had the nerve to deny it, to tell me that he wouldn't betray us."  
"Did you show him the letter?" she asked

Nora looked up "I sure did! Only to have him tell me it meant nothing. That he was sorry for the betrayal, begging that I now let it ruin what we have. Can you believe him!"

Evangeline sits back in her chair and looks at her friend. "I don't know Nora, I mean marriage is complicated we both know that, sometimes you have to forgive even the most painful things."

Nora puts down her salad fork and looks at her friend. "Are we talking about me or you?"  
Evangeline smiles weakly "You of course"  
"I don't think so, something is going on with you. Are you and Kevin back on track?"

Evangeline looks at her food, her appetite now gone. "I guess you can say that. I'm trying."

"Why Evangeline, you don't want this marriage and you don't love him."  
"Don't say that!"   
"It's true Van, what is really going on with you? What are you hiding from?"

Evangeline looks away and thinks about last night. He was getting married and yet he took her to bed over an over again. He let her believe that she was special. God that hurt, but to know that everyone knew the truth but her was humiliating. 

She couldn't help but feel like a fool. She felt like it all happened yesterday. Everything was raw again, including her desires and unrelenting need to have him. After all that was said she still couldn't deny the soulful connection they shared. She made love to her husband pretending it was him.

She recalled her first time with him and how explosive it was. That night for her was her first time and he was the most romantic gentle lover she ever had. He claims to not be one to value women, well she couldn't tell by the way he swept her off her feet. Maybe he was telling the truth and what they shared meant something to him. Well if it did it took him 14 years to say so and that's one year to many. 

"Evangeline.."

She looked up at Nora who was frowning "What's going on with you?"  
"I…I think I'm in trouble Nora" she said weakly letting tears fall.

Nora reached across the table and touched her friend's hand "What is it? Tell me please"

The Palace 

John opens the door and a young blonde man saunters in. He looks at the young bloke amused by his confident swagger and curious as to why he requested this meeting.

"What can I do you for Mr. Balsom?" John asked closing the door.  
Rex turned around holding the photos in his envelope. "Actually Mr. McBain it's what I can do for you." 

John slides his hands in his pockets and stares at him unfazed. "You have 10 minutes" he says dryly.

"And that's all I need" Rex says handing the folder over to John.  
John looks at it but doesn't reach for it. Rex smiles "Trust me you want to see these"

Taking the folder from him John opens the flap and pulls out the pictures of him and his sunshine last night. Looking up at Rex he glares at him dangerously. "What do you want Mr. Balsom"

"Something you have plenty of Earl of Munster…. money"  
John smirks putting the pictures back in the folder and then tossing them over to the table. "Now why would I give you that?"

Rex folds his arm "Because I can help you get what you want?"  
"Which is?" John asked with a raised eyebrow

"Evangeline."

Rhodi's 

"Now he's back Nora and I don't know what to do. I'm so torn"  
Nora stares at her friend shocked "He's an Irish prince?"   
Evangeline laugh "Something like that"  
"My god, I'm your best friend why haven't I heard about him before?"

Evangeline shrugs "He hurt me and I chose to forget him. After learning the truth I'm not so sure if I can anymore."

"So you want to stay with Kevin? I mean according to you this John guy is like the love that got away…what's the choice? You don't love Kevin anymore"

"I'm so sick of everyone telling me that! I love my husband."  
"Evangeline.."  
"NO! I love him, I may not be in love with him but I love him dammit!"

Nora frowns "And you don't see the problem in that? Hell I love cheeseburgers but I gave them up last month."

Evangeline looks at her friend then burst into giggles. She does too and they can't control them. Covering her mouth she stifles her laughter and shakes her head. "I can't leave Kevin without giving my marriage an honest try, Nora. I haven't really tried since he slept with Kelly. I've been walking in a fog. I just need to be sure that my marriage is over."

"Well I don't know how you plan to try with that heart throb breathing down your neck. I saw him at the party and girl he's delicious. I've read all about John McBain. He's the most sought after bachelor in Britain. Have you turned on the TV and seen the women he's dated? My god Van he dated Catherine Zeta Jones before she married Michael Douglas. I can't believe he's the long lost love of your life. I can't believe he came back for you."

"You know I don't watch TV or read the rags you do" she said laughing drinking her coke.

"Whatever…the man looks hot!"  
Evangeline laughed "Well he taste as good as he looks"  
"Umm excuse me but what does that mean?"  
Evangeline blushed "I kissed him last night!"

"At the Palace! Are you crazy? What if someone saw you and told Kevin?"  
"Someone did…"  
"Who?" Nora asked wide eyed.  
"Blair and Todd"  
"Good grief Van!" Nora snapped throwing her fork up on her plate.

Evangeline bit into her now cold hamburger to avoid giving an explanation. Nora watched her and shook her head. "You do need help because when Kevin finds out he's going to flip!"

"Who said he would find out?" Evangeline said swallowing her burger.  
"Come on girl….do you think Blair of all people will hold on to this? Evangeline! She's Kelly's cousin she will tell her and Kelly will go straight to your husband!" 

Shaking my head sadly I swallow my food "I don't know what to do Nora, I'm so twisted in knots over this."  
"Face the truth. Your marriage is over! Get off your tail and start to live again!"  
Evangeline looks at her friend and says nothing. She knew John wouldn't let up and she promised Kevin she would try. She didn't know if she was strong enough to follow her heart or dumb enough to ignore it.

Eating with her friend she smiled as she gave her the rundown on John's jet setting life. Looks like he was back to his old playboy ways after his wife died, how could she ever trust him? She didn't know what to do with Sir John McBain.

The Palace

"I don't want or need your help chap!" John said through his teeth.

Rex observed the heated glare McBain was flashing him and shifted uncomfortably on his foot, jockeying for a better position with him.

"Don't you want to know how I came about these?"  
John said nothing.  
"Her husband has had me tailing her for over two months. He's crazily possessive of her. Exactly what do you think he will do when I show him those pictures of you all over her?"

Rex watches as John's face darkens and he immediately regrets pushing this man. Hell he doesn't know what type of temper this man has or how far he would go to get his way. John looks him up and down and then takes a step toward him. 

"I don't want Evangeline hurt." He says through his teeth. "Are you saying Kevin Buchanan would hurt her?"

Rex shakes his head "No, I'm saying he would hurt you"

John laughs and Rex finds his laughter mean and angry. He was certain of it now. John McBain was not a man easily scared. He stops laughing and glares at Rex. "Evangeline is not to be hurt. How much do you want for those pictures?"

Rex can't believe his luck. "A hundred thousand for each one, and you get the master roll of film."

John waves his hand dismissively "Done"  
Rex smacks his lip satisfied. "Well thank you sir…" he says extending his hand.  
John looks at the hand and doesn't accept it. "Rex is it?"  
"Yes.."  
"We aren't done Rex. You now work for me, and I will tell you exactly how to handle Kevin Buchanan."  
Rex frowns at the penetrating stare from John's cold blue eyes. Somehow the tables were turned and he had a bad feeling that he just stuck himself in the middle of something much greater than him.

John smiled slyly. "Here is what I need you to do"

Buchanan Towers 

Kevin slams his phone down angrily. Why the hell hadn't Balsom returned his call? He'd left message all day and nothing. Hearing a knock at his door he looked up to see Kelly.

"What are you doing here?" he says shocked  
"Hey…" she says softly coming in and closing the door.  
"Kelly leave! Leave before Evangeline sees you." Kevin says jumping up from his chair.

Kelly walks in shaking her head sadly "That's why I'm here Kevin. We need to talk"   
"Not here dammit! I can't risk her seeing you ….we are too close to putting our life back together."

Kelly rolls her eyes. "It's been almost a year and you two are just putting things back in order?"

"Kelly leave!" Kevin hisses grabbing her arm.  
"Meet me at Capricorn in an hour. I will get us a private room. I have something important to tell you!"  
"Fine just go" he says dragging her to the door and opening it. She touches his face tenderly and he looks at her shaking his head. She drops her head and turns to leave "An hour Kevin it's important."

"Fine!" he says closing the door.  
Kevin runs his hand through his hair nervously. He couldn't believe she showed up at the office. He would have to tell Pete to ban her entrance to the building. Looking at his watch he saw it was after 5pm and Evangeline should be leaving soon. Tempted to go to her he decides against it. He needs to see Kelly and then find Rex. Grabbing his briefcase off his desk he storms out.

Evangeline's Office

Evangeline closes her briefcase and turns to her file cabinet to put up her folders. She doesn't hear her door open then close, but she hears the click of the lock and turns around abruptly to see John standing inside.

"What are you doing here?" she asked confused  
"I came to see you…"  
"John…"  
"I've decided to invest in BE, your husband has been notified."

Evangeline looks at him in shocked "You what? Don't you dare!"  
"We'll need to go to Ireland right away to finalize things"  
"Ireland?" she said shocked  
"Yes you and Kevin will accompany me on my private jet."  
"What are you up too? I won't leave the country with you! I don't want your company tied to BE"  
"To late lassie I've signed the papers. Your husband wants this deal badly."

"John please…stop this." Evangeline says shaking her head. He's pushing her again and she won't allow it. Now he's dragging Kevin into it and that's not fair. What does he think he will accomplish by forcing her into a choice like this? Why is he so damn persistent?

John smiled walking closer to her desk. "I won't give up Evangeline, and I won't let you walk away either."

Blowing out a breath in frustration she slams the file cabinet. "Walk away? I can't believe you! You of all people should never try to lecture someone on walking away. Just leave!"

"I will leave but you are coming with me." He says now coming around her desk and getting in her space. She backs away frowning. "I can't, I won't"

He smiles and takes her hand. "You will"


	9. Chapter 9

**An Affair To Remember: Spectacular**

by tarskeewee08

Snatching her hand away Evangeline moves from around her desk adding distance between her and John.

John looks at her and smiles. Her fragrance still lingering in the air he soaks in her curves as she walks away admiring the sway of her hips and the sexy roundness of her butt underneath her tiny waist. Turning around she looks at him her thick long tresses falling over her right shoulder.

"We need to clear the air" she said with her hands on her hips making her suit jacket and shirt pull open revealing more of her cleavage. He's wanted to touch her since she fell into him at the party. Kissing her again last night has every nerve in his body burning with desire. He didn't care what argument she presented. How she tried to reason with him he wanted her desperately.

"Okay…lets clear the air" he said softly staring her straight in the eye.

Evangeline looked at him standing at her desk as handsome as the day he reappeared on that motorcycle to take her for a ride along the countryside. He wore a dark navy suit with a light blue shirt and tie. His eyes radiated off the blues he wore making them more magnetic when he fixed them on her. Swallowing hard she forgot what she was going to say. Looking at his lips curled up into an amused smile she wanted to run her tongue over them.

Feeling hot she undid the single button to her jacket and tried to settle the butterflies in her stomach. Why was he doing this to her. She hated the control he had over her. She didn't understand it, after everything that's happened she should be angry. Yet all she felt was a sense of yearning.

"What is it you wanted to say to me Evangeline?" he asked tempted by the face that she was unable to regain control.

Evangeline ran her hand through her hair and looked away. She felt like she was in a sauna. Focusing on him again she found her voice. "I am fully aware of the type of man you are John."

John walks closer to her stopping after a few measured steps "What type of man am I?"

"I heard of your jet setter playboy ways, the celebrities that warm your bed. Are you bored? Did you come to Llanview to sew your royal oats?"

John laughed "I bloody well wish I was as popular as you heard. I don't deny enjoying women. All kinds of women, but they were always a stand in for you." He said walking closer.

He looked at the swell of her breast in her blouse and remembered her chocolate nipples he ran his tongue against so many years ago.

Evangeline noticed the heat in his stare and how it kept traveling over her body. She couldn't believe he would be this brazen in her husbands building. 

"You are the same selfish arrogant ass you were at 25. I don't need this crap. I need to give you your egg back" she says determined to end this stand off. Walking past him he grabs her wrist stopping her.

She looks into his face and the closeness they now share weakens her resistance. "Let me go" she says through clenched teeth.

"Don't you feel it sunshine? That burning need that's running through your veins to give into what we both know is real"

Shaking her head she tries to deny it. "I don't.."  
"You do baby…" he says pulling her to him. He faces her and looks down into her face. "God I want you" 

"John...don't do this! Stop tormenting me like this. Can't you see I have enough on my plate? If you loved me you wouldn't do this."

"Do what? Give you what's been missing in your life for years. Awaken something you've buried because it scares you to feel it again."

Looking into his face she's captive to his determination to make her submit. "I'm married" she whimpers and he sees how scared she is of him. It breaks his heart to see that look in her eyes. He hurt her badly when he left her the way he did. She probably isn't aware that it's the reason she clings to this loveless marriage, because to give into him would mean to reopen that wound she worked so hard to heal. 

Dropping her wrist he takes his hand and touches the inside of her neck letting his finger travel to her collar bone. He sees her swallow and knows that she won't resist him. He's glad because he's too far gone to stop.

Pushing her suit jacket off her shoulders he admires her beauty as she cuts her eyes and looks away from him. He takes his hand to the first button of her shirt and undoes it. Working on the next and the next he sees her clench her fist and can see in her face she's ready to bolt. He keeps going.

"Don't do this…"  
"I'm so sorry sunshine but I can't stop" he says in a deep voice hoarse with desire. Her blouse opens and he sees the swell of her breast under the delicate fabric of her lace black bra.

Her skin is still the color of peanut butter causes him to bite down on his lip recalling how soft it was to touch. When they were together and she slept in his arms he would watch her through the night from the glow of the fireplace. The flames would dance around her naked body and he would pull the sheets further down to have a better view.

She was the most alluring exotic creature he'd ever seen and he burned ever detail of her into his brain. Smiling at the tiny mole on her left breast he recalled how he would trace his finger over it thinking it was just an additional enhancement to her perfect goddess like body.

Looking back up into her face he sees his touch has made her close her eyes. Her head is swaying slightly and he knows that she's remembering them. She's feeling the passion that was once theirs and she's as caught in it as he is.

Pulling her blouse from her shoulders and down her arms she opens her eyes and takes a step back. He scoops her in his arms and kisses her. Reaching behind her he undoes her bra swiftly and pulls it off her. Taking his free hand he immediately fondles her breast while holding her giving into a urge he's been fighting since he arrived.

She kisses him with as much need and then it's all over. He lifts her and carries her to her desk. Using his free hand he knocks everything off lowering her while kissing her down her neck to her chest hungrily. She's pulling at his shirt and pushing at his jacket. He snatches it off as she unbuttons his shirt bring his face back up to hers and kissing him still. Saying nothing they just want to give into the carnal lust between them. His shirt off leaving him wearing his black t-shirt he pushes her back on the desk parting her legs. She moans loudly as he sucks roughly on her neck.

He doesn't want to hurt her but his head is pounding with the pressure mounting within him to enter her. She shakes her head and he thinks she's trying to fight it so he forces his tongue deeper into her mouth while pulling at his belt to free him from his pants.

KNOCKKNOCK "Ms. Buchanan!" 

John and Evangeline freeze and she pushes him off her. Clutching her breast she looks at the doorknob turning and feels a great wave of relief that the door is locked. "Yes Mary…." She says nervously.

"I'm leaving for the day…do you need anything before I go?"  
"No, that will be all have a good evening" she says climbing off the desk  
"You too, good night." 

Evangeline quickly picks up her bra and rest of her clothing off the floor clutching them to her chest. John looks at her bare back her hair hanging down toward the middle of it and sighs; he was so close to having her again.

"Get out!" she snaps angrily refusing to turn and look at him.

John blows out another disappointed breath and runs his hand through his hair. "Evangeline"   
"No! This has to stop!" she says turning and glaring at him over her shoulder tears now streaming down her face. "You come here and seduce me in my own office! Get out John and leave Llanview. There's nothing for you here." She goes to the bathroom in her office and John watches as she slams the door. He comes up off the desk and picks up his clothes. Putting them back on and shaking his head in frustration.

Once again he played the wrong hand. Of course she would reduce it to sex only between them. She still believes she was used. He had to get her out of here and away from all these restrictions. He had to reach her.

Buttoning his shirt he thought about Rex. He better pull through for him.

Capricorn

Kevin walks into Capricorn and sees Antonio Vega talking to a waitress. Going over to him he smiles "Have you seen Kelly Cramer?"

Antonio looks him up and down disapprovingly. Kevin knows he dislikes him from the days he dated Jessica. "She's rented the room in the back, the private dining area."

"Thanks!" Kevin says walking off looking down at his watch. He spoke to Rex and he's to meet with him in an hour at his office. Going to the back around the corner he sees Kelly sitting at the table with her hands clasped in front of her. She looks up at him with her blonde locks falling in her face and he's reminded how beautiful she is.

"What is it?" Kevin asks going to the table and pulling out a chair.  
"What's your hurry?" she asks hurt  
"Kelly I don't have time to coddle you. I'm pressed for time. What did you want to tell me?"  
"I wanted to know if you were happy Kevin"  
"You've got to be kidding me! You wanted to meet to ask me that?"  
Kelly shakes her head sadly "No, I wanted to meet to tell you that your wife was seen last night kissing some strange man at the Palace."

Kevin eyes grow large as the blood rushes to his head, turning his face red. "What did you say?"  
"Blair and Todd saw Evangeline last night kissing some man."

Closing his eyes to the pain of the betrayal he feels his mouth go dry. Kelly reaches across the table and touches his hand.

"Who is he?" he chokes out snatching his hand away.

"Blair said she never saw him before. She said that when Evangeline saw them she ran off the balcony and out of the Palace. I guess the guilt of betraying you was too much for her."

Kevin thought about the way she gave herself to him last night. She hadn't been that passionate in their bed in years. He couldn't believe that she would come to him after giving into another man. His rage boiled over and he wanted hit something.

"Kevin"

Opening his eyes he glared at her "You just couldn't wait to tell me this could you!"

Kelly blinked shocked "I love you! I want you and she doesn't, why do you insist in staying in a loveless marriage? Why won't you give into what we share!"

Kevin scowls at her. "My marriage is far from loveless! She is the one for me. I won't let her go" 

Kelly huffs "There you go talking about her like she's a possession. Do you love her or do you love possessing her?"

Kevin pushes away from the table. "Back off Kelly, it's over between us!" he snorts turning on his heel and storming out. Kelly watches him retreat and bursts into tears.

Evangeline's Office 

Evangeline comes out of her bathroom buttoning her suit jacket to see John leaning on her desk waiting for her.

"I told you to leave"  
"Not until I apologize lassie." 

Evangeline shakes her head. "Just go please"  
"Evangeline, I hurt you once and I'm not here to do that again. My desire for you is strong and it makes me impulsive, it turns me into a blimey love sick fool. I'm sorry for pushing you into something you clearly aren't ready for."

Evangeline looks at him and sees his sincerity. She smiles softly at him. "Thank you John" 

He rises off her desk and goes to her. Taking her hand he kisses it. "I won't push again. The next move is yours sunshine, and I bloody well can't wait to see what that move will be."

She sees his eyes glisten with love and her heart flutters. He drops her hand and winks sexily at her. Turning he walks out of her office and as soon as the door closes she lets out the breath she's been holding. She knew it plainly now, she was still in love with him. Actually she never stopped loving him.

Walking over to her safe she pulls down the picture and then works the combination lock. Pulling it open she pulls out the black box. Going over to her desk with her safe still open she sits down and works the velvet box out of its enclosure. She flips it open and the golden emerald egg gleams. She smiles remembering when he told her the story of the Faberge egg.

Cambridge 1991

Sitting up in bed feeding him the cheese and crackers off the breakfast tray Evangeline gives him a kiss after each time she pops one into his mouth. "You taste as good as the cheese" John said chewing looking at her lustfully.

Today was Sunday and she skipped chapel and remained in bed with him making love until she was too sore to perform anymore. "I love it in England John, I think I want to live here"

He raised an eyebrow "Really?"  
"Yep" she said nodding cutting more cheese for them. John sips his wine and puts the glass on the tray. Evangeline looks up and sees the Faberge egg sparkling from the glow off the fireplace.

"It's so beautiful" she said under her breath.  
John looks to see what she's staring at. "The egg?"  
"Yes it's the most remarkable thing I've ever seen"  
"Do you know the story of the Faberge egg?"

She looks at him giggling. "I know there aren't many in the world"  
"That's right baby. There were 50 originally created by Peter Carl Faberge under the commission of Czar Alexander III of Russia."

"Why would a Russian king want a bunch of jeweled eggs?" she ask frowning

John laughed "Bloody good question. Why indeed. Why do we men do any of the things we do? Wars…crusades...you name it."

Evangeline laughs "For the love of a woman."

John moves her hair off her shoulder "That's right baby…for the love of a woman. Czar Alexander wanted to give his Czarina Marina a wonderful anniversary gift for their 20th anniversary. Since their anniversary fell on Easter and Easter is a sacred holiday for the Orthodox Russian church, the present had to be remarkable."

Evangeline looked over at the egg. "So he had one made for each year of their anniversary?"

John nodded. "They are hand made and crafted as a tribute to love. Inside of the eggs each one possessed something unique inside. The first egg made was called a golden hen egg and inside was a intricately carved golden hen."

"So there's something inside of the egg?" Evangeline asked amazed  
"Yes sunshine. That egg is called _The Lillie's of the Valley_ press the pearl button the side and see what's inside."

Evangeline giggled and jumped off the bed racing over the egg wearing only his oversized shirt. Reaching up gently she held the priceless jewel in her hand. Turning it she saw the pearl button and pressed it. The egg popped open to reveal a miniature golden craving of all the members of the Imperial Russian Royal family.

"Oh my god John this is spectacular"  
"Just like you sunshine. _Pretty on the outside, spectacular on the inside_."

Present

Evangeline pressed the pearl button and looked at the delicate golden carvings and sighed. It wasn't all a lie. He had to have loved her then. Looking up at the door where he left she smiled. Sir John McBain the Earl of Munster, was back in her life and the fairytale was just beginning. God how she wanted to give into it.


	10. Chapter 10

**An Affair To Remember: Sisterly Love**

by tarskeewee08

Kevin looks down at his watch. It's after 7 and Rex is late. He was desperate to get home and confront Evangeline, that he keeps checking his watch every five minutes. He hoped Rex had pictures of her betrayal. He needed to know who the bastard was that put his hands on her. Looking up he saw Rex's convertible SAAB pull into the BE parking lot. Rex jumped out with his shades on and no folder in his hand. Kevin grimaced that he didn't have evidence.

Opening the limo door Rex climbed in pulling off his shades "Sorry I'm late."  
"What the hell kept you?"  
Rex shrugged "Another job…" he looked at Kevin and saw the rage on his face. "What's wrong with you man?"

"What's wrong with me? Are you fucking kidding me! I paid you to follow my wife. I know something went down last night and you come to me empty handed!" Kevin growled his temper getting the best of him.

"That's right something went down and if you calm down I will tell you what I know"  
Kevin stared at him sitting across from him in the limo. "Tell me now! Who was that asshole with my wife last night?"

Rex thought about his instructions. Apparently Kevin had gotten the jump on what went down. Amused at his role in this game that McBain was playing he put on his serious face to reel ole money bags in. "She came in as you said and met with a man around 8 o'clock."

"Who is he?"  
"From what I've learned his name is John Thomas."  
Kevin frowned "John Thomas?"  
Rex nodded. "He's an ex-boyfriend from England"  
"Evangeline was never in England!" Kevin hissed

Rex shook his head "Apparently you don't know your wife. She did a stint in England on an exchange program while at Princeton. This is why it took me so long to get with you today, I had to do some real digging to uncover this for you."  
"So why is she seeing him?"  
"She isn't. I listened closely to them and this John has burning need to get her back. She said she wouldn't betray you and fled from him. He followed her on the balcony and forced a kiss on her but she fought back and stormed out"

Kevin sat in the limo staring at Rex across from him. "Are you saying she ended it?"  
"I'm saying that she is not looking to betray your marriage and John Thomas is fully aware of that."  
"What makes you so sure?" Kevin asked  
"I found him and put some of my boys on him. We delivered the message you requested if we found another mans hands on your wife. Hopefully he won't be bothering you again."  
"I want to meet him!"  
Rex smirked "Well I don't know…."  
"I want to meet the asshole and you find away to make it happen"  
"I don't know if he's still around but I will do my best."

Kevin smiled satisfied. "I will give you something extra for that effort Rex. You did a great job."

Rex grinned at him evilly "I thought you would approve"

Llanfair 

"Evangeline?"   
Turning around in the study Evangeline was shocked to see her sister. "Oh my god Layla!" she said running into her arms and hugging her tightly. "Mom said you would be here next week." 

Layla kissed her sister's cheek. "I decided to come early."  
Evangeline pulls her away and looks her up and down. "You look good girl! L.A. is agreeing with you!"  
Layla nodded. "Well I'm in New York now."  
"Really? Wow its been almost a year since we seen each other Lay, we have so much catching up to do. What are you doing in New York? Are you acting?"  
"Yep got quite a few auditions lined up. That's why I came to Llanview for a couple of days." She said walking into the study and sitting down.

Evangeline runs her hand through her hair and leans against the desk in the study smiling at her sister. She needed this boost, Layla was always in her corner no matter what.

Lisa however was a card toting Kevin Buchanan fan. Her mother would drop in a dead faint to know that she was even considering leaving her husband.

"So Evangeline, what's been going on with you?" Layla asked crossing her legs studying her sister's face. Lisa had sent out an SOS that her sister was in a funk. When Layla told her she had auditions and couldn't come right away. Her mother dropped a bombshell about her sister and her marriage. Layla was hurt that she didn't know Vangie was living through this type of betrayal and pain.

She caught the train here immediately to help her, contrary to her moms beliefs everyone didn't see this union as a fairytale romance. Layla never felt that Evangeline was truly in love with her husband.

Before Evangeline could respond Kevin came charging in the study heading straight for her. He didn't see Layla in the corner observing as he snatched his wife up and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"I love you so much!" he moaned after finally releasing her but still holding her tight.

Evangeline looked at him stunned. "What on earth has gotten into you?"  
Kevin grinned "You told me to trust you and I did. I will admit watching you get dressed last night to meet another man tore at my heart, but when you returned to me and we made love I knew that you would never betray what we have. I am so grateful for our life together and our fresh start."

Evangeline looked over his shoulder to see Layla staring with a frown on her face. "We aren't alone Kevin…" 

Kevin turned and saw his sister in-law and blushed "Layla, I'm so sorry I didn't see you"  
Layla rose from the large black leather chair. "It's okay Kevin, can't fault a man for wanting to kiss his wife" she said smiling then fixing Evangeline with a curious look.

Kevin released Evangeline and went to Layla giving her a hug. Lisa walked in with Vikki and they all welcomed Layla asking her how long she was staying. Evangeline watched from the sidelines looking at her husband who kept grinning at her. Something had changed. She figured it was her initiating their make out session last night. Kevin winked at her and excused himself to make some phone calls. Layla broke away from Lisa and Vikki as dinner was announced and headed straight for her sister. "Okay Vangie…what's going on?"

Evangeline gave her an innocent look and saw her mother look back at her girls expectantly. "Let's have dinner and talk later" she said side stepping Layla and following everyone else out of the study. Layla watched her sister sidestep her and folded her arms. Something was up and she would find out what.

The Next Day

Evangeline sat in the conference room going over the paperwork for BE to merge with McBain Industries for the Lantana Mountain resort deal. They were waiting on John and his attorneys to appear.

"Kevin…I don't think we need McBain Industries."  
Kevin frowned "We do if we want to go global"  
Evangeline shook her head at her husband's ambitions. She knew something was terribly wrong with allowing him to partner up with her exlover, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth.

Last night after dinner with Layla watching her like a hawk she played the dutiful wife. She saw how he relaxed with her attention directed at him and felt guilty for not making a concerted effort sooner.

Avoiding Layla she retired to bed with him and let him make love to her again. She was able to get through it without thinking of John and his touch. She was a master of closing herself off to that type of desire. Kevin was her past and present, no matter what she was not going to give up on her marriage for the uncertainty of John McBain. She'd fight him every step of the way.

The door opened and John didn't appear, but another older strikingly regal looking gentleman did. He stood about 6 foot 5 and wore a dark navy suit with a white shirt and navy tie. The sides of his masterfully cut hair were tinged with gray indicating he was older than he appeared. He looked at them with a half smile his grey cool eyes burning into Evangeline. He was fixated on her as he approached the table.

Kevin frowned. "Are you with Mr. McBain?"

The man smiled. "I am William Stratford, Mr. McBain's legal representation on this merger." the man said with a proper British accent dropping his briefcase on the table.

Kevin shifted uncomfortably "Where is Mr. McBain?"

Evangeline watches the man confused by his appearance instead of John's. Mr. Stratford goes into his briefcase and pulls out two black long envelopes placing them on the table. Evangeline reaches for one that has her name in raised gold letters. Kevin takes his and opens it. Inside is a complete itinerary for a flight to Ireland on his McBain Industries corporate jet. The paperwork includes where they will be staying and the meetings they will need to attend.

"Master McBain regrets he couldn't be here today to formally invite you to his country, but he wanted me to assure you that presence is mandatory. He has already left and will be sending the jet back to retrieve you."

Evangeline mouth dropped open "He left?"  
Kevin looked at her hurt expression confused, then back at the man before him. "We can't up and leave for Ireland. We do run a multi-million dollar company you know."

Mr. Stratford smirked "Sir, it is my understanding that you wish to expand globally. Well with all due respect globally extends further than Buchanan Towers"

Evangeline saw the embarrassed look on Kevin's face and tried to take up for her husband. "That may be the case Mr. Stratford but this is short notice. My husband has every right to be concerned with this request. Our business dealings can be resolved here in Llanview."

Mr. Stratford fixed Evangeline with a knowing smile that made her feel the mischief in this request. "BE has asked that we invest 100 billion in developing a small mountain town into a ski resort. The agreement was to tap into our existing land deals in Dublin and Limerick that haven't faired as well and combine our efforts to move those projects toward a more lucrative outcome. My boss feels it's not only imperative that you come to Ireland to understand our business but critical to whether or not we should invest in such a risky venture. The decision is yours, the corporate jet leaves tomorrow at 9 am."

With that said Mr. Stratford closes his briefcase and rises from the table. Evangeline looks over at Kevin who is thumbing through the itinerary. She knows that John is setting them up and it pisses her off. He told her the next move was hers! Why the hell is he still playing games? Kevin looks over at Evangeline and smiles. "I want this deal baby"

Evangeline shakes her head "I think we need to consider all the factors Kevin"  
"No, we are going to Ireland. I want to finalize this deal. I think it could also substitute for a mini vacation for us."

Evangeline looked at her husband frowned "You aren't serious."  
Kevin moved his chair closer to her. "Ireland is a very romantic country this time of year. Can you imagine the fun we could have?"

Shaking her head no Kevin reaches and touches her hand. "Baby Please…"  
"Kevin you don't understand."  
Kevin jumps up and kisses her forehead "Got to make some plans…pack up everything and I will see you tonight" 

"Kevin we need to talk!" Evangeline called after him  
"Tonight baby! I promise" he said closing the door.

Evangeline sighs and looks at the envelope. Pulling the documents back out she saw that they were going to Dublin. That's where John disappeared to when he left her years ago.  
Now he wanted to pull her back into his orbit.

Everything appeared to be in order. The meetings and tours they would take blocked off most of their visit. She didn't see how John could manipulate the situation with Kevin at her side all day like this. Maybe this was legitimate and he left to give her space.

She thought about what he said at her office of not wanting to cause her pain. Dropping the papers on the table she put her head in her hands. No matter what the outcome of this she would be in pain. She was trapped between these two men and helpless to resolve it.

"Ms Buchanan?"   
Looking up Evangeline saw Kevin's secretary looking at her concerned.  
"Yes Gladys…" she said wearily  
"I thought you should know that your sister is in your office waiting on you." 

Evangeline sighed again and pushed away from the table. Grabbing the black envelope and its contents she thanked Gladys and headed toward her sister. She had a good idea what this visit was about.

Walking into her office she saw Layla standing by her window staring out of it. Evangeline smiled at how more mature Layla seemed since she returned.

"Hey Lay"  
Layla turned around smiling. "Vangie, did I catch you at a bad time?"  
Evangeline shook her head no and walked over to the couch next to the window taking a seat. "Sit down Lay, tell me what's on your mind"

Layla laughed sitting next to her sister and turning to face her "Just like you Vangie to get straight to the point."

"Funny I don't feel like much of a straight shooter lately."  
"I wanted to know what's going on with you…that conversation between you and your husband was strange."  
Evangeline cut her eyes "That was nothing. We are reconnecting."  
"Mom told me about the affair."

Evangeline looked at her hurt "Why would she tell you something so personal! Why do you feel the need to bring it up after all this time? It happened almost a year ago!" she snapped getting off the couch and walking to her desk.

Layla felt bad for bring up something so painful but she was worried about her. Now she hears Kevin mention another man. Evangeline would never betray her vows, not after what they went through as kids.

She was so worried about her and determined to help. Her mom's objective was saving her sisters marriage. Well her number one priority was her sister. She was never a fan of that pompous arrogant jerk. Then that asshole had the nerve to cheat on her sister!

Rising she tried to choose her words carefully as she watched Evangeline plopping down in her chair turning to her computer. "I'm sorry Vangie, I'm not here to upset you. I want to help"

Evangeline looked up at her "You can't, me and Kevin are fine. As a matter of fact were leaving tomorrow for Ireland."

Layla frowned. "Ireland?"  
"Yes…its business but we will squeeze in some personal time. I've decided to fight for my marriage so you and mom can stop worrying"

Layla shakes her head sadly "I think you should walk away from it."  
Evangeline frowned "You think what?"  
"Evangeline, I can see you aren't happy. Even momma can see it. Plus if you are dating again then what's the point?"  
"I'm not dating…."  
"I heard the man say you went on a date"  
"No that's….."  
"If it's come to that Vangie then what do you think you will have with Kevin?" 

Evangeline put her head in her hands "Layla just go"   
"What?"  
"I can't do this with you. It's complicated and right now I have to prepare for my trip and a million other things, besides I'm tired of dissecting my feelings. I just need some space and air. Please!"

Layla sees she's not helping and it hurts her. Walking over to her sister she puts her hand on her shoulders, leaning over she kisses the top of her head. "Its okay baby, I got your back no matter what. I was hoping we could spend time together while I'm here but I see you got other plans." 

Evangeline looked up at her with tears glistening "I really am happy you are here"  
Layla smiled. "How about we leave and do a girl day. I promise no talking about Kevin or your mystery man. Just shopping for your trip and some spa treatment"

Evangeline nodded. "I could so use that"  
"Good!"

Layla watches her gather her things and smile. She loved her big sister and her ability to be everything for everyone. Now it was her time to take care of her. She didn't understand what was going on in her life, but she saw the need for support and understanding. She would make sure Vangie had both.

Evangeline looked at her with her purse on grinning. "Let's go girl! Your treat"

Layla laughed "No mam, you got more money than Oprah…you are treating girlfriend."  
Evangeline laughed and they walked out together determined to enjoy the day.

Kevin's Office

"Mr. Buchanan…"  
Kevin looked up to see his assistant Gladys standing in the doorway.  
"Yes Gladys"  
"Mr. Balsom is here to see you"  
Kevin frowned "Send him in."

Rex walked in smiling "Hey, Kevin"  
Kevin sat back in his chair curious "What can I do for you Rex?"

Rex laughed "It's what I can do for you."  
"Okay I'll bite"  
"Do you still want to meet this John Thomas?"  
"Meet?"  
"Yeah, a face to face sit down."

Kevin twirled his pen between his fingers and thought about it. "How soon can we do this?"   
"Tomorrow morning."  
Kevin frowned "Can't! Leaving town."  
"Really?" Rex asked amused. "Business or Pleasure?"  
Kevin smiled "Both"  
"You taking the corporate jet?"  
Kevin shook his head "No a associate is flying me and Evangeline to Ireland"

Rex eyes grew big. "Ireland? Now that's cool….always wanted to go to Ireland"   
"Can you set up the meeting for tonight?"

Rex looks at his watch "No sorry I can't it has to be tomorrow morning. Why don't you and Evangeline take the corporate jet later for this trip?"

Kevin thought about the strict demands of Mr. McBain. These foreigners took it as an insult if you didn't accept their hospitality. Plus he could tell that Evangeline wasn't fully on board, if he changed the plans she may want to pull out. Maybe he could fly out after her and make her think it was a last minute snafu. He desperately wanted to meet this John Thomas and make it clear that he is to stay away from his wife.

"How early can I see him?"  
Rex smirks "9 o'clock"


	11. Chapter 11

**An Affair To Remember: Shocked**

by tarskeewee08

"Kevin I don't understand I'm sitting her on the runway, why on earth aren't you here?"

Evangeline sat in the back of the limo fuming the plane was scheduled to leave in 10 minutes. Kevin left to go to the office and sent her ahead. Now she was set to board and he wasn't there.

"I have an emergency meeting. Go ahead and take the flight to meet Mr. McBain and I will fly over in the company jet."

"Absolutely not!" she snapped  
"Evangeline..."  
"Kevin no! I didn't think we should make this trip and I sure as hell am not flying across the world without you…"  
"Listen to me…"  
"Kevin! Get to the airport I will tell the pilot to wait for you."  
"Listen to me…okay. I want this deal. It's my shot to make my grandfather proud and it will forever change the dynamics of my company. I will be flying right behind you. We won't be separated more than an hour, I promise."

Evangeline chewed on her bottom lip and looked out her smoky tint window at the jet waiting for her. The flight attendant stood next to the small ladder in a navy blue uniform with his hands clasped in front of him. The plane was sleek and porcelain white with McBain written in blue calligraphy on the wing tip.

"Kevin I don't like this….I don't want to go to another country by myself."  
"It's not like you never been out of the country before Van… "  
"What?" Evangeline said frowning. She never told Kevin she left the country before.   
"Nothing baby….just go please. Make this happen for me. Have the pilot contact ours with the flight manifestation on where we're to land."  
"Fine!" she said closing the phone. Opening the door she stepped out in her gray suit with the morning wind blowing her hair. The attendant immediately walked over to her.

"Ms Buchanan…"  
She smiled and put her purse on her shoulders clutching her briefcase close to her. "Can we have your pilot contact ours with the flight manifest? My husband will not be on this flight."

"Yes of course…this way please" the attendant said pointing to the plane.  
Evangeline walked over the plane and accepted the outstretched hand of the attendant inside climbing the ladder into the plane.

Walking in she saw the extravagance of the jet. The seats were a peanut butter leather and the paneling a shiny wood grain. The chairs swiveled and sat facing in each other in sets of fours. There was a sofa that lined the wall on the other side with a table to work and eat from. Two TVs were mounted against either side of the wall to toward the front of the plane. It was sleeker than their jet but not too different.

"Ms. Buchanan..."  
Evangeline sitting down looked up to the see the pilot. "I was told your husband wouldn't be joining us."

"Yes he will be flying in afterwards..."  
"That will be fine I radioed in our manifest, his pilot if leaving within the hour and should arrive shortly after us."

Evangeline blew out a sigh of relief. The pilot tipped his hat and went back up to the front of the plane. Evangeline snapped her belt closed and reached in her briefcase to retrieve the financial contract on the merger. A lot of money was at stake.

Hearing the attendant greeting another passenger she looked up to see John walking in with his hands in his pockets. The shocked look on her face didn't even compare to the utter sense of confusion she felt to see him standing there smiling slyly at her.

"What…what?" she stammered  
John looked around the plane "Where's your husband?"  
"What are you doing here?"  
The pilot announced their departure and John strolled over to the seat in front of her and sat down. Fastening his seatbelt he felt her eyes on him and looked back up to see her glaring.

"I decided to fly with you two to Ireland. It was the least I could do since I missed that meeting."

Looking at her confused he smirked "Is there something wrong? Where's Kevin?"

The plane began to taxi down the runway and Evangeline felt her temper boiling. "You tell me….I mean suddenly he had a business meeting and couldn't make this flight! Did you do this on purpose?"

John stared at her while rocking as the jet picked up speed and began to race toward the sky. "Evangeline, your husband's decision to come or go is one of his own making. I haven't influenced that."

"Somehow I don't believe you"  
"I wish you would trust me"  
"Well tricking me into a flight to Ireland with you is great start." She hissed  
"You think I am trying to keep him from going to Ireland?"  
"I do.."  
"If I prove to you that your husband is on his way to Ireland will you relax and not treat as the enemy?"

Evangeline looked out of the window at the tiny city of Llanview fading into the distance. She knew this was a bad idea. He had already started his games and she was sick to death of him playing with her like this. The light dinged above them indicating they could remove their seat belts.

Ignoring John she stared out of the window thinking of how long she would have to wait before catching a flight back. She was sure that John didn't give Kevin the flight manifest and he would be left behind. Well she would fix him, as soon as they landed she would take the next thing smoking home. She wasn't putting up with this anymore.

"Ms Buchanan…" Evangeline looked up to see the attendant with a portable phone.  
She frowned "Yes"   
"We have you husband on the line"  
John looked at Evangeline smiling slyly. She looked at John and the attendant and then accepted the phone.

"Kevin?"  
"Hey baby…I am so sorry I just missed the flight, I was hoping to catch up with you."   
"Oh Kevin you should have called the pilot." Evangeline said cutting her eyes at John  
"Well we will have clearance to take off in 10 minutes and I will be right behind you. Wait for me at the airport"

"You will?" Evangeline said shocked  
"Of course.."  
"But what about your meeting?"  
Kevin got quiet and Evangeline could feel John's eyes on her face "He didn't show."  
"Okay..."  
"I am sorry baby I should be on that plane with you. Just wait for me okay."  
"I will"  
"Love you"  
"I love you too"

Evangeline gave the phone back to the attendant and look back into John's amused eyes. "I know you had something to do with that last minute meeting, but you are right he is on the way so I appreciate that"

"It's nothing sunshine"  
"Don't call me that any more" Evangeline said angrily.  
"Why are you so hostile with me Evangeline?"  
"I don't know John, could it be that you used me years ago and then woke up one morning and decided, hey maybe I will look her up again!"

John smiled "I didn't come after you on a whim…"  
"That's right you waited until after you tired of your playboy lifestyle."  
"Is there anything I can say to you right now in this moment to explain that it's been you that I desired all along?"

Evangeline ran her hands through her hair. She wasn't in the mood for this…It was too early in the morning. The attendant appeared with coffee and asked what she wanted for breakfast. She ordered a fruit plate and accepted the coffee. John accepted his coffee and the TV popped on in the plane showing CNN.

Evangeline's chair had a release to it to swivel toward the TV and she did so trying to give into a distraction other than the pointed questions he kept throwing at her.

John taking the hint made several calls about the meetings that Kevin was to attend and where he was to be directed too when they landed. She looked at him frowning noticing he never mentioned her to his people. Mildly insulted she rolled her eyes and ate her breakfast and watched the world news.

When he finished he asked her some questions about their profit margin in the last 5 years and how often they made their budget projections. She was happy to talk about BE and the things they've accomplished under Kevin's leadership. She was quite proud of her husband and John listened attentively as she spoke of him. Easing the conversation in another direction he asked when they met.

"After graduating I took a job with BE. Kevin was in the same executive training program, the only difference was it was his families company."

"Interesting that they would bring him in that way."  
"Some of us aren't born into aristocracy"  
John laughed at her light insult. "True, but don't pretend that your husbands blood isn't as blue as mine. He didn't exactly discover his fortune the old fashion way lassie." 

Evangeline laughed "Fair enough"  
"There's that smile I've missed for so long."  
"So did you love her?" Evangeline asked bluntly  
"Caitlyn?"  
"Yes, Caitlyn did you love her?"

John titled his head and sucked in his bottom lip giving her a pensive look. "I did, in a way"  
"In a way?"  
"I was set to marry her before I met her. Needless to say the wedding night was quite awkward. I was somewhat embittered about our union and somewhat of a bloody cad to her the first year of our marriage."

Evangeline saw the guilt on his face "What changed for you two?"  
"Caitlyn was a wonderful woman. I told her of you shortly after our marriage. She was very patient with me."   
"You told her about me?"

"I sure did. I couldn't get over the way I hurt you. After reading that letter you wrote the guilt over my behavior made me extremely hostile. I'm not proud of how I treated her."

Evangeline studied his face and saw that he was telling the truth "Why marry her? What is it that made this union mandatory? I mean my god you were in your mid-twenties and it wasn't the dark ages. I don't understand."

John sighed and looked away "My world is different from yours. The things expected of me have been ingrained in me since I could walk or speak. I had obligations and principles that I had to abide by" 

Evangeline burst into laughter and John looked at her frowning. "What is so honorable about you hiding out in Cambridge to screw local college girls before getting married?"

John shook his head "Evangeline…"  
"No! I feel sorry for Caitlyn…to be saddled with someone as selfish and self serving as you. You didn't appreciate her and her feelings just as you didn't respect mine. Then you want to sit here like I was some long lost love of your life! Well I'm not buying it!"

"You were there those two weeks we shared Evangeline, in the fourteen years since have you felt anything even close to as fulfilling as what he had?'

Evangeline shakes her head and accepts a martini from the attendant. It was now past lunch and they still had 3 hours left to the flight. Drinking her martini she looked back at the screen.

"Why do you do that?" he asked.  
"Do what?"   
"Close off when I ask a probing question?"  
"I don't want to fight with you John" she said avoiding his eyes

"Well to answer your question. I wasn't deserving of you or Caitlyn but I grew to appreciate the gift she was and unfortunately as I grew to love her she was ripped from my life."

Evangeline looked over at him and saw the pain on his face "I'm sorry John."   
"Don't be sunshine…it wasn't meant to be, and for being a bloody idiot those years the good lord taught me a valuable lesson. I punished myself after she died, I didn't want love or anything close to it. It seems every time I got near to something real I destroyed it or it was snatched from me. So I turned to the shallowest of pairings. I became the bloke that my dad was. But through the help of friends I gained focus. I gained perspective." 

Evangeline frowned "Friends?"

He looked away refusing to explain further. They spent the rest of the flight making small talk and Evangeline eventually drifted to sleep. Feeling the plane touch down she bounced awake and saw that John was staring at her. "You still look like an Angel when you sleep" he said softly

She sat up and looked out the window. "Are we here?"  
"Yes, we're here"  
Working the tension from her neck she stretched and fixed her clothes. John watched her every move and she tried to ignore his constant stares. Finally he spoke "Your husband has already landed a half hour ago and is on his way to the hotel.

"He wouldn't leave without me...you're lying."   
John shook his head and called for the phone. Evangeline was able to call the limo that Kevin was in and he told her that he was taken immediately to his car to head to the hotel. They refused to wait. Evangeline frowned and told him she would see him soon at the hotel.

Hanging up the phone "What are you doing John?"  
John flashed her sweet smile. "Just taking care of you sunshine."

Shaking her head at his insistence on calling her by his pet name for her she knew that something was up. She had to admit she wanted to know how he was going to pull this off. When the plane taxied up to their car she collected her briefcase and purse and debarked with John close behind. He quickly whisked her into the back of the limo without any security checks or anything.

Riding in the limo she heard him call to confirm that Kevin was checked in secure. He asked her if she wanted to speak to him again and Evangeline said no. She couldn't get over the scenery, it was oddly familiar.

Sitting back in her seat she relaxed comforted by the fact that whatever happened with Kevin by her side would see her through it.

"Evangeline, I'm in love with you and what I've done….I've done for us"

Evangeline frowned and looked at him confused "What have you done?"  
Feeling the car veer off the road she looks out of the window and gasped. Seeing him on the plane this morning was shocking but what she saw out of her window left her dumbstruck.

She looked at John and couldn't breathe. He smiled at her and winked.


	12. Chapter 12

**An Affair To Remember: Forgive Us**

by tarskeewee08

"John why did you do this!" Evangeline said tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe he would go this far to get his way. Had he completely lost his mind?

"I had too sunshine, this is where it all began for us. I need this and so do you."

The limo goes through the gate and climbs the winding hill to the castle. John had flown Kevin to Ireland and had every intention of submerging him in the Merger of BE and McBain industries.

But he had taken his sunshine back to Cambridge England to the castle where they fell in love. Evangeline couldn't deny the part of her that had secretly longed to return here. She looked out of the tinted window to see the forested green over grown grass and large bent old trees, fanning out their braches casting shade in the evening setting sun. The castle looked unkept and unloved. It was nice seeing it in the spring as oppose to the dead of winter.

When the limo stopped she let her tears fall silently. Her heart ached from all the memories flooding her at once. She could see her self at the foot of the gate buzzing for him and crying desperate to find where he went, why he abandoned what they shared.

Refusing to look at him she wiped at her face as the limo driver opened the door. She thought the biggest surprise was being here again. Well she was wrong. The biggest surprise was who came running out the front of the castle. 

"Ming?" she said confused  
"Vangie!" Ming exclaimed running to her and jumping in her arms. Evangeline clung to her friend and hugged her. She forgot in that moment how angry and hurt she was over her part in the betrayal years ago. Ming squealed and kissed her face. Evangeline laughed and jumped up and down with her holding her tiny friend.

Looking past her shoulder she saw Sam standing at the entrance smiling at her. Letting go of Ming and stepping back she frowned "What's going on? Where you apart of this?"

"Van, please listen I can explain."  
"No Ming…I haven't heard from you in 14 years not a word but you help him kidnap me to bring me here? Why?"

The driver is taking her luggage up and Evangeline looks at the three that held the truth from her years ago wondering why now they decided to do this.

"Come inside let's talk…" Ming says pleadingly.

"I don't want to talk." Turning to John who's leaning on the limo watching her she marches into his face "Take me to the airport."

"No.." he says staring at her with conviction. His blue eyes smoldering with this intent to make her his again, she clenches her fist at being forced into anything against her will.

Ming walks over to her side. "Come inside and let's talk…if you still want to leave afterwards I will have Sam take you to the airport. I swear" 

Evangeline glares at John then looks at her friend. Ming has tears in her eyes and she looking at her pleadingly. Sucking her teeth she turns and marches into the castle.

Ming watches her push past Sam without speaking to him and knows her friend is hurt and confused. She looks at John and scowls "John, you didn't tell her you were bringing her here?"

John shakes his head sadly "I couldn't she wouldn't have come Ming…."  
Ming looks at him as if he's lost his mind "You can't force her John. She won't respond to that….I told you to come clean with her and then let her decide."

John glares at Ming. "I bloody well did! I poured my heart out to her. I told her everything and she still wanted her marriage. I couldn't think of anyway to make her come."

Ming runs her hands through her long silky black mane. "Then that was her choice. We all sat back and decided for her years ago, we have no right to do that now. I won't force her into anything John and I won't let you do it either!"

"I love her!"

"So what! She's married." Ming yells at him. Sam shakes his head and goes back into the castle. Ming steps closer to John who has his head down in frustration. She touches his arm gently. After marrying Sam she and John became close. He brooded for a long time over his loss of Evangeline. She thought the love of Caitlyn had healed him and towards the end during her pregnancy John came alive again. But when he lost them he lost all control.

He came to her with the information on Evangeline's husband wanting to merge with McBain Industries. At first she thought he wanted to get into one of those reminisce sessions where he forced her to tell him something he didn't know about her. All these years he used Ming as his life to Evangeline even though they had lost contact.

When he told her of his plan to win her back she thought it was a crazy idea. But seeing his pain and how he lonely and isolated he was she agreed to help. She told him to go to her and confess it all. To be prepared to have her turn him away but to at least quiet that growing cancer of 'what if' that ate away at his heart.

In doing so she has once again neglected her friend's needs. Turning and looking at the castle she sighed. Evangeline was angry and hurt and she had every right to be.

"It is good to see you again Evangeline"  
Evangeline paced the study and looked up at Sam. "Is it?"  
Sam walks in deeper to the study "I'm sorry if you were hurt"  
"If I was hurt? Sam you saw me! How many times did I cry and beg you to tell me anything about him?"

Sam shakes his head sadly. "I didn't want you hurt any further"  
"So in other words you played god with my life and my heart!" Evangeline shouted.

Ming stepped into the room. "Don't yell at Sam Van, he wanted to tell you. I was the one that decided that John should leave and you not know"

Evangeline turned on her friend with fury "Who the hell were you to make that choice!"

"You friend dammit! You lost all focus when you hooked up with him! You lost that grant because of your relationship with that ass!" Ming screamed back pointing at John.

John watched the scene silently. Evangeline glared at her friend. "I did not loose that grant because of my relationship with him. Besides you never cared if I won that grant or not, from what I can tell you benefited greatly by me loosing that grant!"

"What are you saying?" Ming asked hurt  
"I'm saying that you saw how it ripped me apart when he didn't call after that first night, you knew what would happen if he left altogether. Seems to me it was a win/win situation if I lost control over him" she spat glaring at her tears glistening the corners of her eyes.

Ming shook her head sadly. "When you two started seeing each other Van, you were constantly daydreaming about him. You left most nights. Arrived to classes late and skipped chapel over and over again. I was worried about you. How many times did I tell you that he wasn't anything more than a lay? How many times did I tell you to gain perspective? And that was before even I knew the truth. But you wouldn't listen you wandered around campus like a love sick puppy"

Ming walks closer to her "I wanted you to succeed. You were my best friend and the most talented out of all of us in that program. That grant was yours for the taking but you fell in love sweetie and lost all perspective."

Evangeline folded her arms and looked at all three of them staring at her. John couldn't look her in the eye listening to how she lost control because of her love for him. Ming took another step toward her. "I found out that John was lying to you and demanded he come clean. When he shared that next day that he still couldn't do it I asked that he leave. I betrayed our friendship by trying to protect you. I just had no idea I would make it so much worse. I am so sorry sweetie. I will forever be sorry for my part in this."

"You all robbed me of the right to handle my own pain and heart. Do you know how humiliating this betrayal is?" Evangeline said weakly bursting into tears.

Ming went to her friend and pulled her into her arms. Evangeline hugged her and cried at the truth. She did give up on that grant before the betrayal, she went through the motions and told herself she was giving a 100 but that wasn't true. All she wanted was John and when he left she barely finished her capstone and could careless about the finished project. Ming let her go and touched her face. 

"You have every right to be angry at me. I was wrong to do that to you Van, it was your life and I was your best friend. I only thought I was protecting you. Forgive us Van and let's work this out." Ming said crying with her.

Evangeline frowned and pulled away "What do you guys want from me? For Christ sake it's been 14 years….why are you doing this now?"

John came in closer to the weeping friends "Their doing this because of me sunshine. I asked them too. I just couldn't go another day without reaching out to you. I had to find out if there was any chance that I could have what we lost. What I so callously tossed aside years ago."

Evangeline ran her hand through her hair and turned her back to them looking into the empty fireplace. She remembered the night he sat there making the fire smiling devilishly at her. The night everything changed. She wasn't prepared to forgive them not yet. She wanted to hold onto her anger, it was her defense. Yet she was confused she didn't know what she was defending herself against.

John touched Ming's shoulder affectionately "Can you guys give us a moment alone."  
Evangeline looked over her shoulder at Ming who stared at her sadly. Sam came to her and grabbed her hand pulling her out of the room. Ming looked back as she left crying softly "Van, please forgive me…."

Evangeline turned away and looked back into the empty fireplace. John came up behind her and though he didn't touch her she knew he was close. "Evangeline…"  
"I can't stay here with you John"  
"I know I've put you in an impossible position, but can't you see how desperate I am. I didn't know how to reach you."

Evangeline turned around and she was face to face with the man that gave her such great passion and pain. His eyes clear and sorrowful shined with his love for her. She just didn't know how to let go of the way he hurt her. "What do you want from me? Honestly after all this time what do you want John?"

John smiled at her. "A week. Give me one week of the four of us sharing and being friends again. I won't cross the line sunshine; I meant it when I said the next move was yours. I just ask that you allow yourself the freedom to see if there is anything between us. If after a week you want to go I will fly you back immediately."

"What about my husband….what will I tell Kevin?"  
John looked away "You'd have to lie…you'd have to betray his trust. You'd have to treat him the way he treated you."

Evangeline shook her head sadly "I'm not him" she said looking down  
John lifted her face to his "That's right you aren't like any of us. You're like that priceless egg. As beautiful as you are on the outside attracting people like moths to a flame…inside you are something much more special….something pure and honest. I don't want to change that princess. Bloody hell it's the reason I love you so. But I'm a lost man without you. I tried to do it for 14 years and failed miserably. I have to ask"

Evangeline closed her eyes to the words that floated into her heart fluidly. He brought her face to his and kissed her softly. She didn't resist and though she knew it was wrong she had to find out who she was and what she needed.

She was lost too. "Okay John I'll give you your week."

John dropped his hand and extended it to her smiling. "Let me show you to your room"  
Evangeline took his hand and let him lead her out. They climbed the large winding stairwell together side by side like they did many many winters ago and she intertwined her fingers with his. He took her down the hall to his master suite and before she could question him he stopped at the room to the left of it.

"The upper level still has no electricity so I decided to put you next to me. Especially sense you are afraid of ghost and all."

Evangeline chuckled inside and walked through the door. The room had been prepared for her arrival. There were bright red roses in every corner. She saw her luggage to the left and remembered how far the bathroom was. Walking to left side of the room she was pleased to see that she had a balcony too.

Opening the double doors she stepped out and to her right was the balcony to his suite. Looking out over the land she remembered how she wondered what it looked like in the spring and she was more than impressed. The landscaping was breathtaking. The grass so green it looked like god himself had taken his paint brushed and hand colored the countryside.

Seeing the little cottages further down the hill she smiled remembering how they glowed at night giving you a feel of being in some 16th century fairytale staring out into your kingdom.

John came out and put his arms on either side of her leaning into her back. She looked down to her left not fully turning into him while he whispered in her right ear "You have made me the happiest man in the world." He said his breath blowing against the tiny hairs on her neck "I'll give you some time to unpack, tonight we are going out to eat if that's okay."

Evangeline nodded and swallowed her nervousness at the close contact. He pulled back turning to leave. She looked over her shoulder at him. "John…."

Stopping he looked at her "Yes"  
"Thanks…"  
He smiled at her and stared for several seconds. Turning he left. Evangeline turned back and looked at the view hugging herself. She felt 20 all over again. The dread and loneliness she carried was subsiding and it was like a baby taking her first breath. This wasn't about John or Kevin…this was about her. She needed this for her. 

"Evangeline?"  
Turning she saw Mindy standing in the doorway, the wind from the balcony blowing at her radiant black hair. She still was the most gorgeous woman she knew and Evangeline was impressed that she kept her bombshell figure after having two kids. 

Stepping onto the balcony she smiled lightly "Can we start over…I've missed you something terribly."

Smiling at her she nods "Ming, I'm hurt that you didn't come to me and tell me the truth. But we were young and I was spiraling out of control. You did what you thought was right at the time. You did it because you loved me."

"I still do Van, I stopped writing you after six months because I couldn't deal with keeping the lie. In your letters you would ask if I saw him on campus and I lied. You asked if Sam ever mentioned him and I lied. I just couldn't do it anymore. I'd lied so long and so strong that it was impossible to undo it."

Evangeline leaned against the cold stone balcony reflecting on her words. She felt deja vu, when Kevin tried to explain his betrayal he talked about the lie and how it grew bigger and deeper between them. Now her best friend admits to the same thing.

"Well I told John I would stay for a week, I don't know why but I guess we all need some closure."

Ming nodded. "How is your life in Llanview? John told me that you are married."  
I smile lightly "Yes for 10 years."  
"Are you happy?"  
Evangeline laughs "Define happy"  
Ming laughs too "Not sure if I can…"  
Looking at her friend her heart warms to have her again. "John told me you have two kids."

Ming nodded walking to the balcony and looking over it. The wind blowing her hair behind her she looked like some mythical Asian temptress. "I have twin boys and they are 8. Me and Sam married after I completed the graduate program at Oxford. I was offered tenure and he was my new best friend. It just felt right."

Evangeline leaned on the balcony looking out at the leaves swaying in the trees. "I never had kids Ming, funny but I never even considered it."

Ming looked at her friend "Why not? You're the kindest most giving person I know."  
"People change…I changed. I closed off to a lot and redefined what I considered happiness. Kids weren't part of it. Kids required a level of intimacy and commitment that I didn't want with my husband. Funny how right now in this moment that became crystal clear to me."

Ming said nothing and Evangeline marveled over that new self discovery. She chose Kevin because she could remain closed off. She didn't want anything to hurt or control her.

"Well let's get dressed. The boys are taking us out on the town! And you know me I still give as good as I get!" 

Evangeline laughed "What should I wear?"  
"Something fun and comfortable"  
"Okay…"

She watched Ming walk off the balcony and looked up into the sky. This was the first impulsive thing she's done since she jumped on the back of that motorcycle in the dead of winter. She felt carefree again.


	13. Chapter 13

**An Affair To Remember: The truth**

by tarskeewee08

Evangeline walked off the balcony into her room. She sighed deeply and went to the red roses in the corner closest to her. Picking a rose out of the arrangement she pricked her finger. Gasping she automatically brought the tiny red bead of blood on the tip her finger to her mouth and sucked out the soreness. She smelled the rose and thought about her mother's garden. It was her favorite place as a little girl. She would spend all her evenings in it wishing for the spring so that the buds would bloom, or daydreaming she was a princess and that was her magical forest. The garden was small and set in the back yard but for a eight year old with a great imagination it was an enchanted forest. It was her escape when daddy didn't want her and Lay in the house.

Shaking her head at the memory and forcing it back where she kept most of those painful childhood ones she put the rose back in the arrangement. Strange but even now she felt everything had its place and should remain in it. Turning she went to the door and stepped out into the hallway. The door to the master suite was cracked and she hoped that John was in it. Walking to it cautiously she sucked in a deep breath before knocking.

"Come in…"

Evangeline walked in to see him pulling out clothes to decide what to wear. He looked up at her and smiled "Hey sunshine..."

She smiled faintly "I need you to get my husband on the phone please"

John smile faded as he looked at her. Evangeline stared him back in the eye standing firm in her request.

"Well…I mean are you sure?"

She ran her hand through her hair. "I will give you your week John, but Kevin is my husband and he's worried about me. What you did in tricking him was wrong and disrespectful to us both. Please get him on the line so I can tell him where I am."

John put his hands on his hips and looked away. He didn't want to push but he wasn't confident that if she spoke to Kevin he would have the access to her that he needed. This was his shot to get her back, bringing her husband into it would ruin it all.

Evangeline stared at him and saw his hesitancy. She knew he wanted her to lie, but that wasn't who she was. This visit to Cambridge wasn't for Sir John Thomas McBain heartbreaker and possibly the love of her life. No this was something for her. Why she needed it was still a mystery to her but she was clear on the fact that she didn't want to live her life trapped in her own fear and pain anymore.

John looked back at her and fought the urge to control her. He recalled Ming's advice to loving her enough to trust in it. God it was so hard. "Okay Evangeline"

Going to his bag on the floor Evangeline watched him retrieve his cell phone and place the call. He spoke to someone and Evangeline folded her arms somewhat angry to hear him unweaving the extravagant hoax he played on her husband. Apparently he laid the ground work for this lie she was supposed to tell by saying they plane was diverted to London for an imaginary emergency landing.

Kevin was already in discussions with his executives over the merger and John looked over at her somewhat embarrassed that she heard his part in the deception. Finally he rose and brought her the phone. She took it from his hand and he stepped back watching her cautiously.

"Kevin?" she said softly looking into John's sea blue eyes shimmering with hope.  
"Van baby are you okay? They told me you had to make an emergency landing. I've been worried sick."

Evangeline smirked to herself. Sure he was upset, so upset he went to those meetings anyway.  
"I'm fine Kevin."  
"What's going on? How soon will you be here?"  
"There was no emergency landing, I'm not on my way to Ireland."

John ran his hand through his hair nervously and blew out a breath of regret. He looked into her face and she never dropped her gaze. He felt his stomach tighten into a knot with tension over what was to come next.

"What! Where are you?" Kevin asked angrily stepping away from the blonde associate that's been batting her eyes at him since he landed. She had the most remarkable green eyes and her legs were longer than Evangeline's. She smiled sexily at him and walked away giving him privacy. He watched the way her hips moved inside her mini skirt and shook his head. If he wasn't a married man he'd definitely have to know her better.

"I was brought here to meet with friends."  
Kevin heard what she said and focused on her voice again. "What? You were brought were?"   
"Cambridge England"

Kevin's throat went dry. He suddenly felt hot with rage. Pulling on his tie he glared out the large office window trying to gain some perspective. Rex told him that this all started in England. "Are you with John Thomas!" he hissed

Evangeline frowned and John looked at her concern. "How do you know about John?" she asked confused.

"Answer me dammit! Are you with him!" Kevin snapped now unable to control his blinding jealousy.

"Yes, and don't talk to me like that" she said hurt. She began to pace nervously. How did Kevin know about John? Why was he calling him John Thomas?

"I am sick of this Van! I tried to be patient and understanding but this is too much. To purposefully mislead me and disrespect our marriage…" 

Evangeline ran her hands through her hair holding back her tears "Kevin…listen!"  
"No dammit! I'm serious Evangeline…how you pulled this off I don't know but you are my wife and its time you start acting like it!"

Evangeline closed her eyes sucking in her breath. No matter how they tried to start over he always went back here. She was his wife and she had her place. God she hated when he did this!

Battling her own sick need to be a good wife, to be what was expected she fought the urge to give in to his demands. John watched her and clenched his fist. He didn't know what was being said to her but he saw the tear and the tremble of her bottom lip. His heart was being pulled from his chest and all he wanted to do was protect her.

Evangeline found her voice and though cracked with emotion she stood up to her husband. "I will be home in one week. We will talk then." Hearing him screaming at her in the phone she closed it ending the call.

Looking up at John she held the phone out to him her hand still shaking. She was tired and not in the mood for dinner or anything else she just wanted to escape and be alone.  
John took the phone from her hands and ran his fingers over hers. Dropping her hand she turned to leave. 

"Evangeline"  
Stopping she looked away embarrassed that he witnessed as much as he did.

"Please don't go just yet"

"John what did you tell my husband about us?" she said cutting her eyes the left and shaking her head sadly at the state of her marriage and her life.  
John frowned "Nothing I swear…."  
She shook her head "You still want to play games even now!" she hissed turning the door knob to flee.  
"Wait please..."

"I need to be alone" she said irritated sucking her teeth and thinking of Kevin's pain instead of her own. 

"No you don't. You need to be with people that love you. Don't close yourself off like this. I was wrong for manipulating Kevin and I am sorry for putting you in this position. I don't know why I resort to these tactics but know that its never done to hurt you I honestly believe we belong together."

Evangeline wiped at her tears still refusing to turn and look at him. John took a step toward her cautious not to come to close. Thinking of who she is now and desperately wanting to see that sparkle of the woman she once was, he chose his words carefully. "I know this is hard. I know there are things that you carry with you I haven't even touched yet, but you decided to give this a try. To take some time to reconnect with yourself. Please don't change your mind now."

Evangeline sighed turning to look at him her mascara running "I don't trust you"  
John frowned "I know sunshine and I'm sorry for betraying…"  
"That's not it John, its not the betrayal that makes me not trust you. I've lived with betrayal all the way back to when I was eight years old." She said taking a step toward him.

John searched her face and he saw something that he didn't understand. Something he didn't recognize "Okay, why don't you trust me lassie?"

"I don't trust that you want what's best for me. I think this…." she said point around the room "All of this from the first day you brought me here was for you and only you."

John flinched inwardly at her words. He loved her so much and so passionately that her implying it was all self serving cut him deep. She saw the pain on his face and smiled softly at him. "Oh I believe you love me John, it's why I agreed to stay because truth be told I love you too. I just don't trust that you will ultimately when given the choice of my happiness over yours chose mine. You want what you want, like always and I'm not willing to just give you that after all that's happened."

"That's not true…"  
"Doesn't matter. I don't trust you, so with that being said I will allow you the opportunity to reconnect with me and maybe forge a friendship not based on lies and deceit. But that starts now. No more of these games. I won't be manipulated by you or Kevin. I won't let either one of you control me!"

John watched as she stormed out speechless. Seeing the door closing behind her he looked up at the ceiling and cried out to the saints that they not do this. He had to reach her, but if she viewed him in the same category as the bloke she married he would never succeed. Going back to the bed he sat down and thought about what she said. Maybe there was some truth to it and if it there was he had a lot of work to do.

KnockKnock 

"Come in" Evangeline said putting on her sandals. Ming stopped by an hour earlier checking to see if she was still going out. She agreed, staying inside her room was self defeating. Besides she missed her friend most of all.

"Hey you…ready?" Ming said walking in wearing jeans and tennis shoes. Evangeline frowned at her. "I thought we were going to dinner?"

"Girl you are in Cambridge not Paris…" she said laughing.

Evangeline laughed. Her expensive dresses and pant suits wouldn't work here. She walked over and pulled a pair of Jeans from her suit case. Turning to get dressed Ming walked into the room and sat down on the bed looking at the blood red roses everywhere.

"I'm surprised you stayed Van."  
Evangeline pulling up her pants looked over confused "Really?"  
Ming laughed. "I had no idea he would kidnap you girl. I mean I knew he was bloody stir crazy over ya, but kidnapping girl that's just too much."

Evangeline fastened her jeans and laughed too "Yeah pretty extreme and needless to say my husband is livid." she said shrugging going over to her suitcase to get a cool cotton shirt.

Ming frowned "You told your husband?"  
Evangeline nodded "Of course I did"   
"Wow…that must have been hard."  
"Yeah, well I'm sick of the games. Besides my staying here is not to have an illicit affair…"

Ming searched her face as she changed shirts "Why are you staying?"  
She pulled her bright red shirt over her head and it fit the contour of her body snugly. "I don't really know, I just think that closure with us is needed. This may be my only chance at it."

Swallowing her guilt Ming looked toward the floor "Do you think we will ever be able to have the friendship we once shared?"

Evangeline looked at Ming and saw her sitting with her head down and her hair hanging in her face. She looked like a 16 year old as oppose to a 34 year old. "I would like for us to try. I know we are different people now and I'm dying to know more about your life."  
Ming slung her hair over her shoulder, Evangeline saw the tears of regret in her eyes and went to her friend.

"Look, I have one week and I want to spend a lot of it with you. Hey I got an idea maybe we can go back to the fountain!" she said sitting on the bed next to her friend and putting her arm around her.

Ming's eyes lit up with the mention of the fountain. "Oh my god I haven't thought about the fountain in so long!"

Evangeline giggled "Do you remember when Chancellor Edwards came out Sanford Hall to find us jumping around in that fountain at 2 in the morning."

Ming started laughing "Us? If I recall I was the one drunk and jumping around in that frozen water while you screamed for me to get out."

Evangeline laughing now bent over "A lot of good it did me your crazy butt pulled me in. Girl we could have been expelled! Or dropped dead from pneumonia"

Ming shrugged "Oh right….but Edwards wasn't going to expel us…."  
"How do you know?"

Ming got up from the bed and did her seductress prance with her chest pushed out "Oh Chancellor Edwards…I don't know what came over me….I've never lost control like that….I just feel so bad about the entire thing!" Ming said in her Betty Boop voice jiggling her titties in Evangeline's face.

Evangeline looked at her shocked "Oh my god! Are you serious? Is that how you got us out of it?"

Ming winked putting her hand on her hip. "I told you I took care of you back then."

Evangeline smiled. She was so busy chasing her fairytale with John that she never even appeared before the Chancellor the next day. Ming came to her room later that week and said it was all handled. Looking at her friend she remembered incidents at Princeton where Ming fixed things for her when shied away from defending herself. She never realized that was the dynamic of their relationship.

Ming smiled at her "Let's go the boys are waiting."

Evangeline grabbed her windbreaker and jumped off the bed following her friend out of the room. They laughed and chided each other going down the stairs to the front of the castle. Ming threw her tiny body up against the large double doors and pushed it opened.

Evangeline walked out laughing at her Shera move then stopped in her tracks confused. John and Sam both sat on the motorcycles they used to ride years ago, or ones just like it. John smiled at her surprised face "You ready?"

Shaking her head no she turned to Ming for support but saw her flying over to her husband and jumping on the back. Putting on her helmet she looked back "C'mon Van let's go girl!"

Evangeline put on her windbreaker understanding the need for jeans and tennis shoes. Going over she grabbed John's shoulders and threw her leg over climbing on the bike. John passed her the helmet he had and waited for her to put it on. Once done she slipped her arms around his waist. Hearing him start the motorcycle she squeezed her body tightly to his and looked over to see Sam and Ming take off. Once John sped off she realized she wasn't breathing and fought to fill her lungs with air. She was too old for this shit.

It had been years since she did this with them. They raced down the rocky road and Evangeline squeezed her eyes shut and held on tighter. Once they made it to the main road she felt a lot better.

She looked around at the passing village and remembered how much she loved her time in Cambridge. Free of her mothers oppressive control and her fathers guilty avoidance. Looking over John's shoulder she watched the road as he rode to a destination unknown. When he made a turn she leaned into it with him like he taught her years ago and she smiled at the fact that riding with him again felt so natural.

Within 20 minutes they were back at the market place and Evangeline frowned to see how modernized it was. Now there was a Starbucks and a McDonalds. John rode down the street pulling over to the side of a quaint little pub and eatery. He kicked down the kickstand and she let go of him taking off her helmet. Sliding off he took her helmet and his locking them onto his bike.

"That was fun" she said.  
He looked up at her and smiled "I'm glad you liked it."

She saw the sexy smile on his face and shook her head. She was doomed to forever being a slave to that smile. Ming and Sam came up the side walk holding hands. They were glowing as if they just got married yesterday. She couldn't help but stare and feel envious that she never felt that free in her own marriage.

John reached for her hand and she avoided his reach walking to the door. She didn't look back to see what her rejection caused, she already knew. Going inside people turned and stared at the raven haired beauty, she and Ming always drew attention in Cambridge and she couldn't tell if it was their American swagger or exotic features. She waited on the rest of then and they all chose a table. John sat close to her and she looked at him and smiled. She didn't mind the closeness but she wouldn't encourage it. They ordered their meals and laughed about the mischief they got into those few days they spent together.

Sam spoke of his sons and how proud he was and Ming laughed that Sam's mother liked to drop dead in polite shock when she met her. Ming talked about the polite prejudices she faced with the aristocrats in England, especially at Oxford.

She told them how Sam's mother obsessed over her grandsons now and their relationship was much better. Evangeline sipped her black and tan listening intently. She felt John's eyes constantly on her and for the most part ignored it.

After a couple of drinks Ming true to form went to the jukebox and put on some music. Coming to the table she grabbed Sam and forced him to come to the dance floor with her. John and Evangeline laughed as Ming danced and Sam tried to keep up, he was extremely grateful when more people rose and joined them.

"This was good night eh?" John whispered in her ear.  
She nodded swaying to the music watching the couples bounce around on the dance floor while drinking her beer.  
"Would it be too much to ask for a dance?"  
Evangeline lowered her glass and looked at him. "Sure" she said willing to dance to the up tempo beat. John jumped up and pulled her over to the jukebox. She frowned as he flipped through the song list. Putting in his money he looked up at her grinning. She saw that devilish look in his face and smiled. 

"Okay lets go…." She said heading to the dance floor.  
He grabbed her hand stopping her. "Not yet"  
She waited confused and leaned against the wall while he stared in her face. "I sure have missed you sunshine"

Evangeline laughed softly "Sir John McBain you flatter a girl with all this attention" she said winking at him. He bit his bottom lip and kept his place avoiding the kiss he wanted from that flirtation. Then the song came on. The one they danced too the night they met. He pulled her to the dance floor and into his arms before she could resist. Holding onto him she kept her head on his shoulder to avoid his face. The way he held her awakened desires she knew she could never bury, especially not when she was in his arms.

They danced that way through the next two songs and she felt as if time once again had stopped for them. Finally returning to the table they laughed and drank more all four of them trading stories on the other. Ming and she talked about some of the crazy times they had in Princeton. John and Sam reminisced over soccer and the adventurous times on the rowing team. Calling it a night Evangeline was so tired when she got back she adjourned to her room immediately.

John watched at the bottom of the steps as she retired to bed wishing he was going along with her. But he would honor wishes. He was just glad to have her here again.


	14. Chapter 14

**An Affair To Remember: Let me help you**

by tarskeewee08

Turning over in bed John kicked at his sheets. He felt a wave of stifling claustrophobia and opened his eyes. The room was dark except the glow of the melting candle to his left, and he's sweating from the spring time heat that circulates. Sitting up on his elbow he could still taste the beer on his tongue. It must be 3 in the morning and his insomnia made his mind wonder to his princess. Looking at the door he wonders how she's sleeping.

Tonight started out awkward but he knew she was softening toward him. Thinking about what she said in regards to trust he sighed. She was right his intentions weren't altogether honorable. Hell they were extremely selfish. But what she didn't understand is that this was the first time he was actually being selfish. He let her go for her own good and he stayed away because he thought she had found the happiness she deserved. Now he truly believed that this was their destiny.

Rising he threw his legs over the bed and rose. Stretching in the darkness he arched his back and tried to work the soreness from it. It felt like a sauna in his room. Wearing nothing but his gray pajama pants he went to the drapes and pulled them back. Opening the French doors he walked out into the balcony welcoming the cool breeze blowing his hair from his face. Looking up at the sky he saw it was full moon and took that as a good sign. Before turning to go back to his room he looked to the left and saw her.

She stood on the balcony with her head facing the sky and eyes closed. The wind was blowing at her hair lightly. The moonlight made her skin glow a soft bluish color. He looked at her in her thin white nightgown that clung to her body blowing backward. From his vantage point he could see the point of her nipples and the swell of her breast stretching through her gown. She held onto the stone ledge of the balcony and he saw the content smile on her face. She looked at peace. He wanted her so much in this moment that he remained frozen to the spot. It seemed like an eternity since he touched her body and she responded in love not pain.

He'd failed her terribly and may loose her in the end, but the fact remained he loved her more and more with each breath he took. She lowered her head and opened her eyes. He watched as she looked out into the land and her hair continued to blow around her head. Turning she left the balcony going back inside never noticing him watching her silently. Her disappearing from view forced him to snap out of it.

Rubbing his jaw as the wind whipped his hair he contemplated going to her. If he did he would break their agreement and he didn't want to do that. Shaking his head sadly he turned and walked into his room leaving the door open so the wind could cool off his room. Lifting his head he saw her standing in the dark watching him silently near his bed.

He blinked several times thinking his eyes were playing a joke on him and when they focused in the moonlit room he saw it was indeed her and she was smiling sly at him.

"Evangeline?" he said softly.  
She walked to him and he saw her body and curves through the thin nightgown. Her hair swaying lightly she looked like an Angel. Stopping in front of him she put her soft hand onto his bare chest. He looked down at her hand then into her face. He couldn't believe she came to him.

"I love you John and I don't care what has kept us apart all these years I wanted the life we were supposed to have" Sliding her hand up his chest to his neck she slipped it around and pulled his face to hers.

John's lips parted eagerly before even reaching hers and his eyes lowered as her tongue slid inside. She kissed him in such a deep hungrily way that he struggled for the memory of how to breathe when kissing the woman of his desires.

Taking his hands he pulled her closely to him. Running his hands over her body she felt as he remembered and he desperately wanted her out of the nightgown. Kissing her harder he pulled at the gown ripping some of the delicate fabric parts and yanking it from her. His need for her so intense he wasn't aware of the force he was using. Picking her up now naked in front of him he carried her to the bed and climbed onto her. Kissing her face and neck he didn't realize he was crying, but he was. He couldn't believe she came to him. He couldn't believe she was finally his.

She pushed him over and in a seductive move and glided on top of him kissing his face and neck he felt the need to have her now intensify as she pulled up and the wind from the open window blew at his hair. Smiling he opened his eyes to darkness.

Focusing he shook his head and looked around. He was alone. Rising on his elbows he looked over to the right and saw the French door open blowing in the night air. It was all a dream. The disappointment punched him in the chest and he moaned at the lost of her. Falling back on the pillow he hit the side of the bed with his fist. This was killing him.

The Next Morning

Evangeline woke up to light knocking on the door. Opening her eyes she sat up groggily trying to shake off the deep slumber that held her still "Come in" she said softly

The door opened and Ming peeked inside. "Morning sleeping beauty"  
"Morning….what time is it?"  
Ming smiled stepping inside already dressed "Its 6 am and I was thinking we could make breakfast."

Evangeline frowned. She hadn't cooked breakfast in over 5 years. Looking at Ming she shook her head no and fell back on the pillow "I don't want too….I want to sleep"  
Ming laughed "Girl, come on…I want to make breakfast and catch up with you."

Evangeline rolled over in the bed ignoring her pulling the blanket over her head. Ming raced over and jumped on top landing on her legs. She hollered and Ming grinned pinning her down. "If you don't get up and make breakfast with me I will tell John that you used to practice how you looked kissing in the mirror every night before he picked you up."

"What! You wouldn't dare!"  
"Wouldn't I!" Ming said rolling her neck.

Evangeline pushed her and she went flying to the other end of the bed. She jumped up afraid she shoved her to hard sending her off the bed but Ming caught herself before she went over. They both burst into laughter and Evangeline pulled the covers over head trying to escape. Ming got up and pulled the entire blanket off her onto the floor. Evangeline frowned at her and Ming put her hands on her hips challengingly "Get up and bring your narrow tail downstairs in the next 30 minutes!" she said and breezed out. 

Later dressed and wandering down the halls of the Castle Evangeline got a sense of panic at the long hallways that led nowhere. She thought the kitchen was on the west wing but the further she wandered the more confused she became. Hearing Ming drop a pot and scream out a curse word in her native tongue, Evangeline smiled and made the next left.

Walking into the large cooking area she smiled at several posts already billowing smoke. She had no idea what her friend was cooking but she looked to be enjoying it. Looking around the kitchen she marveled on the extravagance for such an old dreary place. The kitchen was modernized and Evangeline wondered if John brought Caitlyn here while they were married.

She and Ming cooked breakfast and even made homemade biscuits. When the guys came down they were pleasantly surprised at the spread laid out for them. John avoided her eyes and sat down. He was brooding and she didn't know why. Eating and talking about going to the campus today he remained silent and stared in his plate tossing his eggs around with his fork. Evangeline realized he was pouting. She smiled and knew he was disappointed that the night didn't end in his bed. 

Once done Ming and Sam decided they would clean the kitchen to give Evangeline and John some along time. Evangeline smiled at the set up and she saw relief on John's face that she didn't object. They got up and wandered the castle, she hadn't spent many days here and the ones she spent were mostly in his bedroom because of the winter air whipping down the corridors.

He reached for her hand as they walked and she allowed him to hold it. He told her of his times here when he was a boy and how he would wander these halls for hours imagining he was a king hunting dragons. Evangeline heard the loneliness of his childhood and felt a bond between them, hers was just as lonely for other reasons.

Coming down a side corridor he pushed the large door open and cut on the light. There was an extensive wine cellar and he wanted to get some bottles for dinner.

"Wow…this reminds me of the cellar in the old Frankenstein movies…" she said hugging herself following him down.

John laughed "There you go with ghosts, what is with Americans and Castles anyway?"  
Evangeline shrugged "I don't know about Americans but for me it's just all too surreal."

He went to the large wine rack and she looked around. There were some old books over on the table and she walked over brushing off the cobwebs. He saw her and smiled. "Historical documents of my family history."

Evangeline smiled at how rich and deep his history was. He had a lot to be proud of, turning she saw him going over bottle labels and admired him in his long sleeve white polo shirt and jeans. She always found him so masculine and sexy. "Did you ever bring Caitlyn here?"

John hands froze and he turned and looked at her surprised by the question "No..."  
"But the kitchen…"  
"I know she had it remodeled and hoped to do the rest of the castle so we could make it a second home. But she never stepped foot on the property."

Evangeline frowned. He loved this place and his wife was trying to make it a home for them but he never allowed her to come here? "Why John?"

Selecting a bottle he came over to her. "It held too many memories of you"  
She looked at him surprised "What?"  
"This was our place Evangeline and I came here regularly to remember our time. I didn't want to bring Caitlyn into that."

"Did she know that? I mean she had to question why she couldn't see a place that you treasured"

"She knew" he said sadly  
Evangeline saw him look away pained at how horribly he treated his wife. Reaching she touched his face. He raised his head and looked at her. "Marriage is hard I know but John don't punish yourself anymore, trust me it doesn't help."

He went to her pinning her against the wall and kissed her unrepentantly. After the dream he had to act on it. She jerked in shock but relaxed and allowed the kiss. He held the bottle and wanted to drop it to feel her but instead he tasted her and softened because of her tender response.

Evangeline eventually pushed at him forcing him off her. He stared into her eyes and she saw the pain and love there. "I am such a blimey idiot for loosing you"  
"I don't want to dwell on that anymore" she said softly  
"I can't apologize enough for hurting you"  
"I know John, I don't want anymore apologies. I just want too…."  
He looked at her and saw her face darken. "What is it?"  
"Nothing lets go."

Stopping her he pulled her back "What is it?"  
"I'm married and we shouldn't be giving into this" 

John looked at her confused "What are you talking about? Why do you pull out your marriage badge whenever I get close to learning something about you? What are you hiding from me?"

Evangeline looked at him angrily "Its not a marriage badge! I am married!"  
"I know that sunshine but something is wrong….I saw it when you spoke to him, I bloody well aim to find out what has you locked away like this."

Snatching her arm away she stared at him saying nothing. John put the bottle down on the table. "Evangeline what is it? Why do you remain married to a man that hurt you the way he did?"

"Why did I come to another country and stayed with a man that hurt me just as bad?"  
"Don't change the subject"  
She rolled her eyes and John stepped closer. "What is it? Tell me?"  
"My marriage is complicated!"  
"So was mine…"  
"You complicated your marriage! Its nothing like what's going on with me and Kevin.."

"Tell me about you and Kevin, why did he have the affair…"  
Evangeline ran her hand through her hair and looked away "I don't know" she said softly

John standing now in front of her turned her face to his "Tell me why YOU think he had the affair."  
"I don't know…"  
"Yes you do sunshine, whatever it is that you think you did to have your husband cheat on you is why you remain trapped in that marriage."

"I love my husband!"  
"Do you? Or are you supposed to love your husband? I say I loved Caitlyn but the truth is when she came to me and said she was pregnant I knew in that moment that I was supposed to love her. So I did that. I tried real hard, but I lost her in the end. For years I felt that God punished me for the lie and the way I failed my wife. I didn't have an affair but I carried another woman in my heart instead of her. And we both knew it."

Evangeline stepped back "I don't want to talk about this"  
"I want to help you, let me in and I swear I won't hurt you"  
Evangeline stared at him. "I'm his wife. It's my duty John…its what I'm supposed to do. You stay even when it's hard. It's my duty…"

John frowned at her constant reference of duty. She stood before him wringing her hands and he didn't understand what was eating at her. What she kept buried. He didn't know her as well as he thought. "Why do you think he cheated on you?" 

"Because…"  
He waited for her to say more and saw her eyes brimming with tears. She chewed on her bottom lip and looked down. He saw her face tighten with anxiety and he became more alarmed at what has happened to his sunshine. "Evangeline why…?"

"BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT HUSBAND'S DO!" she screamed and ran toward the stairs.

"Evangeline!" John yelled going after her but she was racing away from him. He didn't know what that comment meant but the way she fled from him made his panic over what was happening to her stronger. He had to find out what was hurting his sunshine.

Buchanan Jet 

Kevin sat on the jet fuming. He was headed back to Llanview. He would have gone to England but he felt he needed reinforcements. Evangeline never betrayed him like this. She never openly defied him. When the affair happened she sunk into a deep depression and wanted him out of her bed but she never once mentioned leaving him. Now she was in another country with another man! This made no sense.

He soon found out while in Ireland that John Thomas was Sir John Thomas McBain and his rage in that moment had him wrecking his palatial suite in Dublin. That asshole came to town to steal his wife. Well he would show him. She was his period. Calling Lisa and telling her what was going on she was livid. He was returning home to get her and they would bring Evangeline home where she belonged.

Staring out of the window he swallowed his gin squeezing the glass. John McBain will rule the day he ever met them.


	15. Chapter 15

**An Affair To Remember: Remembering Daddy**

by tarskeewee08

"Wait!" John yelled grabbing her arm once reaching her in the hallway. Evangeline struggled against him and he had to grab her with both hands to hold her. "What is wrong with you?" he wheezed struggling with her. She was in all out panic and somehow twisted from his grip. He watched in shock as she turned the corridor heading for a back exit. Her behavior was completely irrational.

Running after her he saw the door pushed open indicating she left the castle. Coming outside he looked and didn't see her. Turning the left he saw her racing up the hill toward the servant quarters. He screamed for her to stop and she kept running. He didn't want her to go inside that cottage it had been closed up for years. He never invested any money in restoring it. Running after her he saw her slip and fall in the morning wet grass, then get up and run again. 

"Evangeline, wait!" he coughed out unable to breathe and race after her at the same time.  
She reached the doors and pushed several times. As he neared her the door finally gave in and went into the stone blocked shaped cottage closing the door behind her. John reached the old wooden door and pushed at it. He immediately saw she blocked or locked it somehow.

Stepping back he frowned more with his hands on hips "Come out of there! It's not safe! What in bloody hell is wrong with you?"  
"Go away!" she yelled from the inside.  
John didn't know what to make of this episode. "Sunshine…"  
"Stop calling me that!"  
"Okay enough of this..open the door!" John yelled hitting the door with his shoulder. Dust and wood chips sprinkled down and the door creaked under the assault. He saw that it wouldn't hold if more pressure was applied but he didn't want to scare her.

Putting his hand up to his sore shoulder he turned and leaned back on it shaking his head sadly "I need you to trust me lassie, whatever it is I swear I can help. You have to let me try."

"No…I want to be alone."  
"No you don't….not really. That's what it is isn't it, your afraid of being alone?" he said

Hearing nothing John felt encouraged. Rising from the door he put his hand on it and leaned on it dropping his head "I love you, let me in and let's talk. All I want to do is talk"

He heard her coming to the door, lifting the wooden latch she used to bolt it. John walked in and was immediately greeted by the smell of rotting wood and stale air. The inside was dark and long intricate cobwebs lined the table, chairs and other furniture. The window to the left was stained and cloudy and John walked over to it. Flipping the latch he pushed at it but it wouldn't budge. Giving it another forceful shove it flew open allowing fresh air to blow in.

Evangeline stood over to the far left staring at him with wide eyes holding her left arm. John looked at her confused by her fear. "Let's go back up to the castle."  
"No..."  
"Okay" he said swiping at the cobwebs and clearing a chair for her. The chair was old and he checked that the wood wasn't rotted. Finding it stable he took it to her and pointed for her to sit. Evangeline looked at it then went to take seat. John retrieved another chair and sat across from her. He wanted to hold her instead but he felt that she wouldn't respond to his advances.

"What's wrong?"  
Evangeline looked across the room and remained silent. Running her hand down her arm nervously she was lost in her own turmoil.

"Okay if you won't tell me what's wrong let me tell you what I think has you in such pain." John said softly

Evangeline stared into his eyes remaining silent. He smiled "I think that your pain has nothing to do with Kevin's adultery or my betrayal. I think its something much deeper and because you refuse to acknowledge it you've allowed it to eat away at you for years. Now you're dying inside lassie, from something terminal. If you don't let me help you whatever faith you have in finding love….true love again will disappear, and we both loose."

Watching her face he didn't see tears or outrage. He saw something that she carried with her always but his love for her blinded him to it. He saw fear. The kind of fear that makes you question everything about yourself. The kind of fear that forces you to accept whatever life throws at you without a demanding more. He saw the kind of fear that kept her in a loveless marriage.

She dropped her gaze to her lap and sighed deeply "I loved my daddy. You could say I worshipped him. But what girl at the age of eight doesn't worship her dad."

John said nothing watching her face contort with pain. Running his hands against his lap he gave her his full attention. She looked up at him and smiled

"When I was little me and my baby sister used to sit by the door when I got home from school and watch all the cars go by waiting on him to come home. Everyday he would get out of his car and walk up the steps knowing his little girls were going to play a game with him. Carrying his briefcase and turning the key I'd grab her tiny hand and hide with her trying to stifle our giggles. He would walk in and call for us and turn around confused. Just when he was about to give up we would jump from our hiding space and give him the shock of his life. He would fall to the ground clutching his chest having a stroke and we'd squeal trying to revive him. The only way to revive him was to tickle him and boy what a tickle fest it became…" she said smiling

John smiled too. That was a wonderful story and the first time she mentioned her family to him. He didn't even know she had a sister. God there was so much he didn't know about her. She looked at him and smiled. They stared at each for several seconds and her smile slowly began to fade. "My dad loved me John I know that."

"Sounds to me that he did…"  
"His feelings for my mom were a different matter" she said softly giving that distant look again.  
"How?"  
Evangeline ran her hands through her hair. "I was eight and Layla was two I had to take care of us. Daddy said when momma wasn't home I was his little helper. I was the lady of the house. It was my duty to make sure we stayed a family."

John frowned at the word _duty_. He didn't like the idea of a child believing they had a duty at that age. "Why was your mom away?"

"She taught night school three days out of the week. She would have dinner for us in the oven and when daddy came home around 6pm she would leave to go to her classes."

"So you had to help with dinner and watching your little sister?" he asked confused.  
Evangeline clenched her fist and John watched her face tighten with anxiety. Now her eyes brimmed with tears and his concern for her increased. "What is it sunshine…."

She closed her eyes and single tears fell from each eye rolling slowly down her beautiful face. John watched her pain helpless to help and confused that he never saw how badly she was scarred.

"I don't talk about those times John. I don't want to live through it all over again."  
John afraid for her own peace of mind took the coward's way out. "Okay we don't have to talk about it. Not until you are ready." Rising from his chair he went to her and took her hand. She accepted it. Pulling her to him they touched foreheads.

"Whatever happened Evangeline you were a baby. You weren't responsible" 

Crying openly she kept her forehead to his and let her sobs take over. Pulling her into his arms he held her in the 100 year old cottage kissing the side of her face and neck. She raised her head and kissed him back. He felt her hands going to his hair holding his face to hers. Sliding his hands down her back he stopped at the curve of her behind not wanting to take advantage of her vulnerability. 

Kissing her he felt her desperation to be needed, to be loved and it saddened him. What could have happened to her to make her so desperate.

Letting go of her he cupped her face. "Don't you know how special you are?"  
Evangeline rolled her eyes smiling "Not the egg again"  
John laughed "Okay I won't talk about the egg. But you are so special Evangeline, so giving and trusting, its why I love you so"

"Love hurts John. Every man I've loved in my lifetime including my father has hurt me deeply. I don't want to be in love I just want to be me. Evangeline Marie Williamson, my own person not defined by the men that want to posses me but defined by simply who and what I am. I want that freedom and love can't give it to me."

John shook his head "No baby, the right love is freedom. Love shouldn't be about pain and if you experience it while in love you have to evaluate the circumstance individually. Your father, husband and me are all vastly different. Yes we may have hurt you and I don't know how now to make that right. But I know that it's your ability to forgive that shows me that I need to prove myself worthy to you."

Evangeline pulled away from him. "Those are just words. I see it in you too! You want me now but what happens when you get the real thing? Won't you get bored? How long before you are in another's woman bed talking about how I don't fulfill your needs. How long before I'm not enough!" she shouted at him.

John stepped back confused to see her rage flare up at him again. He's opened a floodgate of emotion and distrust that he too became overwhelmed by her turmoil.

"I know what men are….especially men that I love…their liars, manipulators, controlling, selfish cads!"

"No baby…men aren't…."  
"They are dammit! Just like my daddy. I would stand in the hallway and hold Layla's hand and listen to him as he did those disgusting things with Ms. Daisy. He told me that it was our secret. It was my duty to be a good daughter and keep the secret. He said that's what daddy's do when mommies don't take care of them the way they should!" She screamed through her tears

John stared at her and shook his head sadly. He never expected this to be her truth. He never knew she carried such pain with her. "Oh sunshine….I'm so sorry"

"Shut up!" she shouted covering her ears. "No you aren't. You used me! My daddy used me! My husband used me! I hate you all!" she said knocking over the chair behind her. John reached for him and she pushed at him loosing her balance and falling to her knees.

He went to her immediately and pulled her to him. "Evangeline please…"

She pushed and clawed at him scratching his face in her rage. He held onto her tighter and she screamed in his arms her pain so raw. He wouldn't let her go. He would make it stop, the torment and betrayal, the lies and manipulations. All of it stopped here and now. Feeling her weakening in his arms she moaned as he held her tighter. He heard her cries and started crying as well.

They remained on the floor holding each other for eternity. When she fell silent he stroked her hair.

"Let me tell you something about men. We can be those things you said. I confess to being them all. I should have never taken you to bed without revealing who I was. I should have never decided on your heart for you. That night at the fireplace when you asked me if I had a girlfriend I should have been honest right then. But sunshine you changed me, you showed me that love….the kind that heals and makes you a better person…..the kind that supports and uplifts you from your own pain and demons….it exist. It was real for us and it still is. Your father did something horrible to you and your sister and I am so sorry that you suffered through that….I'm sorry that you and your mother suffered through that"

Evangeline closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat. "My mother didn't suffer"

John grew silent. He didn't understand the comment.  
Evangeline spoke her voice hoarse from screaming. "I couldn't take it anymore and I told my mother what my daddy was doing. I knew it was wrong. I knew that she needed to know."

John rubbed her back and his chest tightened with what he feared she would say next "What did she say?"  
"She said all men cheat and that the sooner I learned that the better."

John sighed. "Oh god…"  
Evangeline held onto him and felt some of her pain subside. She still had rage inside her but his touch eased it some. She felt him stroking her and relaxed further. The truth was she believed her mother. All men cheat, and she hasn't seen an example of one that didn't. Even Bo cheated on Nora. It was a fact of life just as the sky would always remain blue.

John cut his eyes around the dank cottage and thought of how deep her demons were. Here he was her kidnapper forcing himself on her and feeding into her fears and beliefs that men weren't to be trusted. Ming was right he played this all wrong. How wished he'd gained her trust first. "Evangeline, you said you loved me…."

"Mmmmhmm" she said keeping her eyes closed.  
"But you said you don't trust me."  
"That's right" she said  
"Well I don't want that kind of love from you. I have to have your trust again, but in order for me to gain it you have to be willing to give it."

Evangeline kept her head in his chest and remained silent. John racked his brain trying to get through to her. "Do you want to be happy? Do you want to experience something new and all yours." He asked softly, she still didn't speak.

"Well I think you do, for that reason I am going to fight with everything I have for us. I won't however force you into anything. I'm just going to show you what its like to be loved by a real man."

He continued to rub her back and held her until she shifted and looked up into his face. "Ming was right about the grant John…"  
He looked into her face sadly "I'm sorry"

Evangeline smiled weakly "You see when I met you I thought it was my chance. I let go of my family's secrets and fell head over heels with you. I know we barely knew each other but I really thought that this was some whirlwind romance and true love existed. I didn't want that grant or anything at that point, I just wanted you. When you abandoned me the way you did I discovered the joke was on me. I accepted my fate and I buried any feelings I had for you. I married Kevin knowing that he lusted for me but not love. That suited me fine. I don't want kids or a family. I would never bring them into a life like mines. I just stayed with a man that I thought I deserved."

"Then slowly I did it again. I started to believe the lie." She said looking into Johns piercing blue eyes.

"See John I fell in love with my husband, something I didn't expect. He obsessed over me and my needs and I thought that was his love for me but it was actually his need to control me. I know that now. Still he was mine and I felt happy in the fact that at least he didn't betray me like my father or abandon me like you. That was until I found out once again, the joke was on me. He was sleeping with one of my closest friends. My moms words came back to haunt me and I saw the truth."

"There is no fairytale and love is just a word nothing more. I did my duty and remained his wife. Now here I am back in your arms and you speak of love and trust expecting us to bond again. It's not going to happen! After this week is over I am going back to my husband and my duty. Until then I will enjoy our time together and finish what was left unfinished between us. I know it's not what you want and god I wish it wasn't all I could give. But the truth is the part of me that would give you another chance died a long time ago. See forgiveness is easy, but I don't feel anything anymore." 

Letting go of him she rose from the floor. She swiped her hair from her face and smoothed it out. "You ready?"

John cut his eyes at her and sucked in his breath. She wasn't going to open herself up to him. He wasn't sure if she ever would. Rising from the floor he dusted off his hands. She smiled sweetly at him and extended her hand. John took it and she led him out of the cottage. They walked back to the castle in silence and John thought about all he learned of her.

So much barred him from her heart he would need a forklift to get through it all. But she was here and he couldn't let go of the fact that she came to him. She may not believe but he knew part of her was hoping that he could convince her. And bloody hell if he wasn't going to try.

He wouldn't give up, he would fight every demon she carried until she was his again. Pulling her under his arm she wrapped her arm around his waist as they walked. Kissing her forehead and rubbing his arm he decided to ask Ming for help, someone to give him an idea on how to reach her.

Evangeline held onto him and smiled walking looking at the thick green grass they waded through. This was her fairytale and she loved being here, but she wasn't fooled. Nothing here was real and she wouldn't forget that. For the time being she would hold onto her prince and when all was said and done she go home to her dragon.


	16. Chapter 16

**An Affair To Remember: Reaching Evangeline**

by tarskeewee08

"Hey mate…"

John turned to see Sam standing behind him. He was out back on the open breezeway looking out into the thick forested land that surrounded his property. Emotionally drained from Evangeline's breakdown he found him self fighting off the feeling of desperation as time ran out on their second chance. The worst part was coming to the realization that he was partially responsible for her anguish.

"What's up mate.." he said dryly.

Sam walked out toward his friend. Earlier when they went to eat he seemed distracted. He knew how much this time with Evangeline meant to him and he was hoping that he didn't over invest in it. Evangeline is a married woman, someone else's wife….exactly where could this go?

"You look like bloody hell" Sam said looking out into the land with him.  
"Thanks mate..."  
"So I take it this thing with Evangeline is not going well?"  
John looked at his friend and frowned "It's more than a thing!"  
"Sorry mate..." Sam said blushing.

John sighed "Doesn't matter…you are right it's not going well at all"  
"I can't see where it can really lead John, she's acting like a woman on vacation not a woman in love. Are you sure that you two are on the same page?"

John folded his arms avoiding his friends stare "She told me she loved me."  
Sam eyes grew big "Good going ole boy!" he said punching him playfully in the shoulder.  
"Well she also said she didn't trust me."  
"Blimey!" Sam snapped  
John laughed and shook his head "It's a tough one mate…"  
"Can I give you a word of advice…" Sam asked looking at his friend  
John turned and shrugged "Can't hurt"

"I've been married to Ming for a long time and the one thing I learned that works for us is I let Ming be Ming"

John cut his eyes and looked at the sky "Sam I know this already…"  
"Do you mate? You brought her here against her will John…you've forced her to do things that you want to do and surrounded her with your own comfort zone. That is why me and Ming are here mate….to help you win her over."

"What the hell does that mean? This castle is romantic for us!" John snapped.  
"John…this castle is where you broke her heart. Don't you think she looks around here and sees where she was betrayed? Can't you see how hurtful being here with you is?"

John looked at Sam sadly "You have a point."  
"Evangeline needs to know that you see her that you want to know her….and trust me mate words and kisses won't do it. Take action John. Get her out of here and find some neutral territory, time is almost up and you have to do something now to reach her."

John thought about what his friend said and smiled. That was it. He needed to give Evangeline her power back and he knew just how to do it.

Evangeline laughed listening to Ming prattle on about her colleagues and how she makes them respect her voice the Business school. Evangeline could see little Ming perched with her hair in that tight bun giving it to them straight with no chaser, and then the minute someone takes it to far…a flash of that little vixen that resides in her comes out putting everyone in check.

Ming saw her friend laughing and stopped looking at her "Van, he loves you"  
Evangeline wiped at her eyes confused "What?"  
"John…he loves you"  
"Oh Ming let's not talk about that now."  
"I think we should…"   
Evangeline lay back on the bed looking up at the ceiling, she was having so much fun with Ming she didn't want to talk about Johns needs. She just wanted to spend the last days relaxing and enjoying Cambridge again.

"Listen to me…" Ming said lying back on the bed next to her looking up at the same ceiling. "Do you know how many times over the years I sat with him and talked about you Van? I mean the man used me as his own little personal Evangeline memory book"

Evangeline frowned turning her face to look at her friend lying next to her. Ming kept looking up "He left without really knowing you. Once we became friends he asked me all kinds of things about you. What you liked, what made you cry, what you felt about him"

"What about his wife? I mean he was a newlywed…."  
Ming looked at her friend and saw the pain on her face. Lifting on her elbows she looked over sighing "He wasn't horrible to Katie, he was actually honest with her. He told her from day one that he met and fell in love with you."

"Are you serious?" Evangeline gasped shocked  
Ming nodded "Imagine that kind of honesty Van, the man you are marrying telling you that he can't give you his heart."

"How did she take it?"  
"How would you take it? She wasn't exactly head over heels in love with him but she expected a fair shot. He told Sam several times that he was leaving her, that he was going to Princeton to find you and beg for your forgiveness. Yet his commitment to his family and legacy always won out in the end. And Caitlyn well can you blame her she was falling for him fast. Even a brooding John is a charismatic sexy John, within a year you would think the sun rose and set on the shoulders of Sir John Thomas McBain" Ming said shaking her hand sadly causing her long silky black mane to sway and rub against the bed.

"I know the feeling..." Evangeline said softly thinking of how she feels when he stares at her when he thinks she doesn't know, or the way his pet name of sunshine makes her stomach flip each time he says it.

"The man has walked in a fog for years and he considered coming to you over and over. He actually learned of a seminar BE was sponsoring in Texas for Land Developers. You were supposed to be a speaker."

Evangeline smiled "God that was 6 years ago."  
"Exactly…."  
Evangeline looked at Ming who kept staring ahead "You think I should give him another chance?"

Ming turned her head to her "I think you should give you another chance."  
"And what does that mean?"

"I don't know much about your life now Van, but I know you aren't happy. I never revealed to John the things you shared about your childhood but I know how hard trust and faith in others is for you, which is why I was so angry when he lied to you. I think that man is a gem and what he feels for you is real. That kind of love is not easily found sweetie, don't cast it aside because you don't understand it."

Knock Knock

Evangeline and Ming looked toward the door. Sitting up on the bed Evangeline called for the person to enter. John walked into the room. "Ladies am I interrupting?"

"Yes.." Ming said getting off the bed saucily. "But I need to check in on that hubby of mine. Where is he?"

"Downstairs…" John said staring at Evangeline  
Ming looked back at her friend "Think about what I said Van" she said winking and walking out.

Evangeline pulled her legs up on the bed underneath her and watched her friend exit as John closed the door. He stared at her silently then walked toward her. "Can we talk?"

Evangeline nodded.  
"I was thinking, maybe we should go on a little adventure..."  
"Adventure?"   
"Overnight adventure into the village of Asira. I have a cottage very small but peaceful there."

Evangeline stared at him saying nothing. John ran his hands through his hair nervously. 

"It would be different and there is a couple that has some horses nearby. We can do some riding."

He watched as she chewed on her bottom lip and he knew that she was deciding for what seemed like eternity. "A cottage hunh?"

"It's just an idea if you prefer we stay here with Ming and Sam that's fine. I was just thinking that since our time grows short we could do something different. Make a new memory"

Evangeline smiled "I like the sound of that. A new memory sounds great"  
"So you will go?"  
"Hey why not….what about Sam and Ming wouldn't it be rude to leave them behind?"  
"This place is like a second home for them. Besides we'd only be gone for a day or two. We'd come back to spend the last night here before you leave to go home" 

Evangeline heard how his voice trailed off at the mention of her going home. She saw his need to please her and tested it. "If I say no what then?"

"If you say no then we do what you want to do….name it. Anything"  
"Dinner in Paris?"  
John smiled "Wow….that was a good request and could be arranged"   
Evangeline laughed "Its fine John I will go to the cottage with you"  
John blinked surprise "You sure?"  
"Yes…what time do we leave?"  
"As soon as you can get packed" he said grinning.

John turned and rushed out and Evangeline couldn't help but get excited too. She didn't know what brought this on but she welcomed the change. It would be nice to spend sometime alone with him. Getting off the bed she went to pack her extra bag.

Buchanan Jet

"Kevin do you know where he's taken her?"  
"No Lisa, but I'm sure we will find him soon, he's some kind of Prince or Earl or something"

Lisa shook her head "What on earth has gotten into my daughter!"  
Kevin looked at Lisa and smiled "Evangeline's had it pretty rough Lisa go easy on her."  
"I will not! She's your wife and she knows her place. I raised her better than this. Who is this man anyway?"

Kevin ground his teeth in anxiety "Some college boyfriend I think he went by John Thomas at Cambridge….did she tell you anything about him?"

Lisa thought about it for awhile. "Evangeline was in Cambridge for a month and she was pretty depressed when she came back from loosing that grant. She never mentioned a boyfriend. She was barely interested in boys."

Kevin cut his eyes. Evidently Lisa didn't know her daughter. Not only did she have a boyfriend but he was one of the wealthiest men in the world, giving her a $20 million dollar Faberge as a trinket.

Lisa saw Kevin staring out the window and her heart bled for him. She would smack some sense into her daughter for hurting this wonderful man. She just thank god he put up with her. Evangeline needed to know her place.

Cambridge England

John turned the knob and pushed the door open to the dark cottage. He went in familiar to where everything was and found the lamp near the sofa turning it on. Evangeline came in with her bag and closed the door behind her. 

"This is so cute…"  
John looked at her confused "Cute?"  
"Yeah…I like it" she said dropping her bag and walking around. The kitchen and living room faced each other and there was a small dining table with chairs. To the far left was a chess set with Victorian style chairs on either side. She looked further and saw where the bedroom lay.

"Let me guess one bedroom?"

John looked over to the bedroom. "This sofa pulls out to a bed I can stay here"  
Evangeline smiled. "Hmmm okay" picking up her bag she went into the bedroom and smiled at the simplicity of it. A far stretch from the castle. She dropped her bag and went to the queen sized bed with the patch black and white quilt spread on top. There was a dresser and a night table that had a lamp nothing else. Turning around she thought it was a quaint little get away and was surprised that he would keep something so simple on standby.

"Why do you have this place?" she asked walking back into the living room.

"Its property that I own that's all. I own and lease out 40 of the housing in Asira."  
Evangeline nodded. She kept forgetting he was a real estate mogul, among other things.

He pulled out a bottle of wine from his bag "Want a drink?"  
Evangeline smiled "Love one"  
"Can you get the glasses for me out of the cabinet?"

Walking over to the tiny kitchen she went to the cabinet and pulled out some glasses. John uncorked the wine placing the bottle on the table. He then turned and went over to the large window to the side of the stone cottage and pushes it open. Looking over at her staring he smiled "I just thought it was nice outside and we could enjoy the night breeze." 

Evangeline nodded and brought him the glasses. Taking a seat she accepted the one he poured for her. John poured his and sat in the chair across from her. They both drank in silence looking at each other.

"I'm surprised you came"  
"I can tell, you've been acting awkward since we left"  
"I just didn't expect you to be so agreeable after earlier"

Evangeline cocked her head "Earlier?"  
"What you said in the servant's quarters"  
"Oh"  
"I just figured you wanted nothing to do with me…."  
"John it's not that…."  
"Hey I understand sunshine, you've been through a lot. I bloody damn well wouldn't give me the time of day"

Evangeline laughed "I love the way you talk do you know that?"  
John smirked "You do?"  
"It's the sexiest thing…"  
John blushed and looked away. Evangeline shook her head and laughed "Hey we are being honest with each other we both know that we are attracted to each other." She said taking a drink of her wine.

"Well that's true but you've been pretty clear that attraction isn't enough"  
Evangeline nodded swallowing "That's true its not, but it hangs in the air between us."  
"It does"  
"Why did you bring me here John?"  
"I don't know I just thought I'd give you an opportunity to enjoy yourself on your terms."  
Evangeline shook her head "I think you wanted to get me alone and ply me with wine to make love to me again."

John choked on his wine, coughing trying to catch his breath "First, I wouldn't dare use wine to make love you too. Second, I wouldn't necessarily choose this place for a seduction. Third and most important….thank you for calling it _making love_ because that's exactly what it would be."

Evangeline rolled her eyes and drank her wine. John liked the jovial tone of their conversation but he had to address the root of their problems. He had to climb that wall around her heart.

"Evangeline…"  
"Yes"  
"Will you really go back to him?"  
Evangeline lay into the sofa and drank more of her wine. Looking over at the chess set she smiled. "Let's play!"

"What?" John asked confused by her response.  
Evangeline got up and went to the chess table and sat down. John looked at her and smiled. "Now you are talking!"

He went over and let her make the first move. They drank more wine and played for what seemed like hours. She told him about being a member of the chess club in Princeton and the captain of her team was her first crush. John asked if he was the lover she alluded too when they met and Evangeline laughed. "If that's what you want to call him."

John told her about his accident on the rowing team his senior year when the boat capsized and he hit his head. Evangeline was surprised to hear he was in a coma for a day. She couldn't imagine him being hurt and possibly taken from her. In that moment she realized she did want him more than she thought.

As the wine poured and the game progressed the laughter between them erupted into frequent giggles and outburst. Finally distracting him with the move of her knight she went for the kill "Check Mate!" she screamed jumping up knocking the table upward and almost tossing the pieces.

John laughed and told her he let her win and she told him he was a sore looser! He laughed and said he would give her this freebee and she grabbed her wine tossing it in his face. Surprised by the assault he gasped and she took off running. Jumping up he chased her around the sofa. Falling and working hard to stay away from him she begged for mercy. He wasn't having any of it. Leaping over the couch her grabbed her bringing her to the floor. She squealed and kicked underneath him but it made no difference.

He picked her up off the floor and tossed her over his shoulder taking her into the bedroom.

Going to the bathroom he kicked the door open and put her in the tiny shower.  
"No! John….I'm sorry…I was playing please stop!"

Flashing her a devilish grin he held her under the shower head and flipped the knob bringing the cold water down on her. Jumping out to avoid getting wet he heard her scream from the water hitting her face and body.

She came out after him laughing dripping wet saying it wasn't over. They stood before each other wet from wine and water staring into each other face. Her smile faded as she thought about what life with him and with out him meant. He looked at her hair stuck to her face and shirt clinging tightly showing her nipples through her bra. Dropping his gaze he reached for a towel and passed it to her. "Here you go" he said and walked out.

She watched him leave a little disappointed that he didn't try anything. Drying her face and turning the water off in the shower she came out the bedroom to see him picking up the chess pieces. He looked up at her and smiled. "There are some extra blankets in the top drawer."

"You going to bed?" she asked disappointed  
"Aren't you?"  
She chewed her bottom lip. "Good night..." she said going back in the room closing the door. Leaning against it she closed her eyes. God she wanted him.

John got up from the floor and looked at the closed door. What he would give for an invitation. Sighing he went to the sofa and pulled out the bed. It was time sleep off the wine and the hard-on, nothing more would come of it tonight.


	17. Chapter 17

**An Affair To Remember: A turn of events**

by tarskeewee08

Evangeline tossed and turned in her bed trying to reclaim the sleep that escapes her. The wine has her head spinning and lying back is making her stomach churn, but her longing to be next to him is much more excruciating.

Sitting up she looks at her closed door. How she wishes that things were different, that they were twenty again and he had chose her in the end. Then it comes to her, things are. There's a truth that she sees and she wants to share it with him. Throwing her legs over the side of the bed she pushes herself up. 

Walking to the door she's wearing nothing but a t-shirt that stops at the curve of her hips. She sees him wrapped in a blanket with no shirt on his large muscled arm hanging over the edge of the sofa bed. Tip toeing toward him she hears his light snores. She kneels down before him and touches his hair lightly. He doesn't stir.

His face is buried in his pillow turned away from her. She's grateful because to look into it would only weaken her more. Looking at his strong fingers hanging downward she gently touches his hand. Besides his voice his hands were a source or eroticism for her. To be as powerfully strong as they are whenever touched by them they are as soft as a baby's. Sighing she remembered their first time. She was so nervous and he was so in control. He made her feel like a woman and no man since has ever made her feel that way.

Why is it like this? Why does love equate pain? If he was the love of her life how can she believe that after all the lies and deceptions this is something she should trust. Running her finger over his hand he stirs and turns over. She looks up shocked to see him looking at her. "You okay?" he asked hoarsely.

Feeling foolish for kneeling at his bed her anxiety lessoned as she saw the love in his eyes for her.

"I didn't mean to wake you" she said softly

He runs his hand through his hair and sits up on his elbow looking down at her. "I'm glad you did"

She smiled still tasting the wine on her tongue which is now giving her courage. "I came out here to share something I learned today." 

John looked at her curious "Okay"

"Well after spending the evening with you I realized why my heart is connected to you and your happiness."

John didn't know she was invested in his happiness. He looked at her confused, but now encouraged.  
She smiled "I don't understand my happiness John, so I can't say that my truth explains that as well. But I do realize something now."

"What is it sunshine?"

"They say it takes a minute to find a special person, an hour to appreciate them, a day to love them and an entire lifetime to forget them. That saying is true for us. We met and fell in love so quickly neither of us knew how real it was, but neither of us could forget how special it is"

John smiled at her. He had never heard anything more beautiful. "Sleep with me tonight sunshine, let me hold you."

She nodded and rose from the floor. John pulled back the covers for her to climb in, once she lay next to him he covered her and snuggled tightly into the crook of her neck. She smelled of soap and shampoo and he wanted so much to show her in that moment how badly he needed her. Instead he kissed her cheek and fell into a blissful sleep. She was coming back to him slowly and he knew it would only be a matter of time before they were where they needed to be.

Cambridge Airport 

"I'm looking for Sir John Thomas McBain" Kevin barked at the attendant staring confused behind the counter at the private airport.

"Pardon me sir? I don't know who you speak of?" she said politely looking back and forth between him and Lisa.

"Listen dammit. I know he flies in and out of this airport. Someone here knows where he took my wife!"

A thin balding man in a flight jacket and jeans came out from behind back "Is there a problem mate?"

"You damn right there's a problem. I need to know where John McBain resides."

The man looked at Kevin suspiciously and then approached the counter. "May I ask who you are chap?"

Lisa glared at him. "This is Kevin Buchanan CEO of Buchanan Enterprises. This John person has kidnapped his wife, my daughter and someone here better tell us where she is!"

The man rubbed his jaw and looked at his attendant and nodded. She smiled back at them. "Several days ago Sir McBain flew into this airport headed for the Fitzgerald Castle"

Kevin sighed relieved. "Okay where is this castle?"

"I can arrange a car for you Mr. Buchanan to take you both there right away."  
Kevin nodded and walked away satisfied. The man watched him and Lisa still uneasy about their arrival. He knew John and he wouldn't dare kidnap anyone. What was this about?

"Don't worry Kevin we will find her soon" Lisa said rubbing his arm.

Kevin nodded and looked out the large glass window at the private jets landing. "Not soon enough if you ask me" he said under his breath.

John turned over to the smell of fresh coffee. Looking for her he saw she was already up. He sat up and watched her at the stove. Her scrambling eggs and moving pots caused her shirt to rise to reveal the roundness of her butt. He looked at her hair hanging down her back swaying as she moved around the kitchen and marveled at how lucky he was to have known her. Turning to bring the food to the table she saw him staring.

"Morning sleepy head"  
"Morning sunshine…"  
"I got breakfast ready some come on"

John got up and stretched. Going to the bathroom he relieved his bladder and brushed his teeth. Hearing a beautiful voice he rinsed and listened. Stepping into the bedroom cautiously the voice grew louder.

_  
All is fair in love…Love's a crazy game…Two people vow to stay…In love as one they say….But all is changed with time….The future none can see….The road you leave behind….Ahead lies mystery….But all is fair in love….I had to go away….A writer takes his pen….To write the words again…That all in love is fair in love. _

John stepped out of the bedroom to see her washing the pot she fixed his eggs in. Her head was slightly bowed with her hair hanging in her face, he heard her now humming and was mesmerized. She looked up at him and smiled. "Your eggs will get cold"

"I didn't know you could sing?"

Evangeline laughed "Well I don't think I will get a record contract but I like music."  
John shook his head stunned "No baby you sound like an Angel….I had no idea"

She saw his amazed look and dropped the pot into the sink before drying her hands. "I think you're biased Sir John McBain" she said approaching him. Reaching him she kissed his cheek then grabbed his hand leading him to the table.

John took a seat and she sat down across from him. He began to eat never taking his eyes off her. She looked up and frowned. "What's wrong john?"   
"I just keep learning new things about you every minute"  
She smiled "Well tell me something that I don't know"  
"You know everything" he said stuffing food in his mouth.  
"Tell me about your parents"

John stopped chewing and looked at her shocked "My parents…"  
Evangeline saw the look on his face and frowned "Did I say something wrong?"  
He swallowed and smiled faintly at her "No…I guess not. It's a simple question."

Evangeline saw his face brighten red and his attempt to avoid her eyes. She was more than curious at the change in his demeanor by the mention of his folks. "John…I'd like to know where you come from. I don't even know if you have any siblings"

John looked into her eyes and she saw his welling with tears. Blinking them away he reached across the table and took her hand. "My mother name is Eve and my father is Thomas, they both reside in Ireland now."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"  
"A younger brother Michael he's a surgeon in London. He was disinherited a couple of years ago."

Evangeline saw the pain on John's face and squeezed his hand. "Why?"

"He refused to be forced into marriage. He fell in love at Oxford with a young clerk in the legal department of the school named Marcie. My mother was livid when she found out that his love interest was a commoner and demanded that Michael end the relationship. He refused and my parents blew him off."

Evangeline saw why he didn't want to tell her. His brother did what he was unable to do. He felt ashamed and guilty for being so weak. She rubbed the top of his hand with her thumb holding it tightly in hers. "Do you keep in touch with him?"

"He wants nothing to do with me…."  
"Why John?"  
Now his tears are more prevalent and he is looking her in the eye. "I didn't defend him. I actually did some things that I'm not proud of to force him into the choice that I was forced into. I did it because I was afraid of loosing him, but in actuality I was jealous that he was taking a stand. That he was doing what I bloody well couldn't."

Evangeline nodded "We don't pick our families John"

"I know sunshine, I wish that I had the courage that I have now. I lost so many years trying to please and live up to my pedigree."

"If you were to take me home now, how would your mother receive me?"

John burst into laughter and squeezed her hand. "She would as Ming said drop dead in a polite faint!" he said laughing. Evangeline laughed too, knowing Lisa's reaction to her dating a Prince for Ireland would be quite different.

"Well I think that you should contact your brother and make amends." She said grinning at him.

"If I can't get you to forgive me how will I get through to him?" John said sadly staring at her.

Evangeline smile faded and she looked away "I forgave you"  
"Sunshine, as long as you keep me from your heart you don't. Not really"  
Taking her hand away she began to eat her food. John watched her and knew that it was all about the choice. This choice was hers. After last night she was making progress in seeking out her own happiness again. But the road they were on was a long one he had to be patient and very careful. 

Fitzgerald Castle

Kevin helped Lisa out of the limo, looking up at the castle he was boiling with anger. Why would his wife even come here to be with this pompous jerk?

Lisa was stunned into silence. How did Evangeline know this man? Why on earth had she never heard of him? Walking up to the front door she couldn't shake the feeling that something was at play much larger than her daughter's marriage.

After several knocks and long torturous minutes a petite Asian woman appeared at the door smiling. "Yes may I help you?"

Kevin looked her up and down. "My name is Kevin Buchanan, I've come for my wife."  
Lisa watched as the color from the Asian woman's face faded. Then she realized she knew this woman. She met her years ago when cookie brought home her best friend from college. Her names was Ling…Ching…Ming?

"Ming?" Lisa said confused  
"Ms Williamson how are you" she said smiling "Please come in"  
Kevin looked at Lisa confused that she knew the woman and walked in. Lisa followed inside taken aback by the old Victorian décor of the foyer. She walked over to the massive paintings of Dukes and Earls that hung from the walls. She had never seen anything this grand. She thought that Llanfair was a palace….well she was wrong.

Kevin annoyed with the way Lisa drooled turned on the woman. "Where is Evangeline!"  
"She's not here" Sam said coming down the hall "And you are?"  
Kevin frowned "Her husband! Where is she?"

Ming put her hand up to Sam's chest to keep him from advancing further "Why don't we all go into the parlor to talk."

Kevin folded his arms. "Where's my wife!"  
Lisa turned on Ming "Yes Ming what is going on? Why are you and Evangeline here? Who is this man?"

Ming introduced Sam to Evangeline's mother and husband. She directed them into the parlor. Watching Kevin closely she automatically took a dislike to him. How a man so arrogant ended up with her friend escaped her.

Evangeline came in the cottage smiling "God that was fun I haven't been riding in years"  
John closed the door. "It's something special to see you on a horse."  
She giggled going to the fridge and getting bottled water.

"Why don't we pick up Ming and Sam and go dancing tonight" John asked walking over to the couch and plopping down. 

Evangeline drank from her bottle. "I don't know, I kind of like the solitude."  
"Do you?"  
Evangeline scooted further down the couch closer to him snuggling under his arm. John wrapped his arm around her pulling her close. "Let's just play it by ear. Right now I want to remain like this."

"Evangeline is out with John right now" Ming said cautiously  
"Out where!" Kevin hissed.  
Sam glared at Kevin "Listen here mate, I suggest you get your self together and stop yelling at me wife!" he shouted

Ming shook her head and touched her husbands arm "He's just concerned about her."  
"I am more than concerned she was kidnapped!"  
Lisa still walking around the parlor admiring the antiques was off in her own world taking in the extravagance of the castle.

"Evangeline said she spoke to you, she is not being held her against her will Mr. Buchanan." Ming said nicely

"I want you to take me to Evangeline…I need to speak with her." Kevin growled trying to remain calm.

Ming looked at Sam "Where did he take her?"   
"I won't tell this bloke!"  
"Sam!"  
"No Ming! They return tomorrow anyway. I won't betray my friend."  
"You'll tell me where she is if you know what's good for you!" Kevin said glaring taking a step toward him.  
"The bloody hell I will!" Sam shot back.

Ming shook her head. She was trying to respect her friend's wishes, this was her husband and they couldn't control this situation any further. "Sam, if Evangeline wants to come here she will decide. Get John on the phone now!"

Evangeline reclined on the sofa with her feet in John's lap. He massaged them and each time he applied pressure at the arch of her foot her toes wiggled in excitement. Working the tension out of it she sighed. She had no idea this time with him could be so blissful. She had no idea that she could fall in love with him all over again.

His revealing his pain to her about his brother made her feel closer to him than any intimate moment shared between them. Licking her lips she thought about those intimate moments. Sighing she played each one back in her head with her eyes closed moaning under his touch.

Ring

John's cell phone rang on the coffee table. He looked at it and frowned.  
Evangeline opened her eyes and looked at the phone "Maybe Ming and Sam do want to go out?" she said chuckling

John shrugged his shoulders and picked up the phone seeing it was Sam's number "What's up mate!"  
"John is Evangeline with you?"  
John looked over at her and winked "Of course she is!"  
"Don't let her know it's me…"  
"What's going on?"  
"Her husband is here and he's demanding to see her."

John's heart began to pound in his chest. He looked over at Evangeline and she smiled at him "Who is it?" she asked grinning……


	18. Chapter 18

**An Affair To Remember: Pain**

by tarskeewee08

"John who's on the phone?" Evangeline asked again growing alarmed by the look on his face. John looked at her and thought about all the progress he'd made. He finally had her opening up to the idea that love was something to be cherished not feared and now it could all come apart.

What would she do when she spoke to Kevin? Thinking about it more he knew it wasn't something he could control. She was married point blank and that had to be dealt with.

"Put him on the phone" he told Sam.  
Evangeline frowned "Him?"

John passed her the phone and she accepted it sitting up straight on the couch. "Hello"  
"Evangeline thank god! Where are you!" Kevin yelled in the phone.  
"Kevin?" she said shocked looking at John who rose off the couch. She watched as he went to the door and walked out with her heart pounding fast.

"How did you find me?"  
"I'm here at this ridiculous castle with your mother. We came to take you home!"  
"Now wait a minute!"  
"No! You wait a minute. You are a married woman. My wife dammit! Your place belongs with me. Now where are you?"  
Evangeline chewed on her bottom lip. "I will be there soon." She said hanging up.

Tossing the phone to the coffee table she sighed. Putting her head in her hands she thought about her husband. She was married and it was time to deal with her marriage. Rising from the couch she went to the door and opened it. John stood further up the stone path toward the street with his hands in his pockets looking into the sky.

"John"  
Turning around she saw the sadness in his face and it broke her heart. She walked over to him. "I need you to take me back to the castle."  
"Are you sure?" he asked softly  
"I have to John" she said turning.  
He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him bringing her into a kiss. He couldn't help it he might be loosing her and this was his final shot. Holding her face in his hands he kissed her passionately. She allowed the kiss as a matter of fact it soothed her, being in his arms felt right. It was right. Kissing him more feverishly now she held onto him desperately and as they clung to each other both felt the growing divide between them. It was apparent this would be the last embrace.

Letting her go she saw the tears on his face and had to look away. He had too much pride and too much love for her to fight and convince her to stay. It was time he let her go and make her own choices. She turned and went back into the cottage to gather her things and he watched her walk away. He learned a lot in these past days and he wouldn't regret a moment of what they shared. No matter what he was right all those years ago when he sat Caitlyn down and told her what he thought to be the truth. She was his soul mate.

Evangeline and John rode in silence back to the castle. Neither able to swallow the lumps in their throats. Part of her didn't believe in a love like theirs. Yet another part of her not only believed but felt it was her last hope. She was dying inside and she knew it, she still found her self helpless to stop it.

Pulling up to the front of the castle Evangeline saw the limo and driver leaning against it. She looked at John who was glaring at the man from inside the car. She reached over and touched his hand. His face softens as he brought her hand to his lips. Sighing she turned from him to open the door and he pulled her back still holding her hand.

She looked at him again.  
"I love you sunshine…" he said softly  
She smiled "I will always love you my Irish Prince"  
Releasing her hand he let her get out of the car. They went to the door and opened it. Walking in John looked up to see Kevin come out the parlor enraged.

"You fucking bastard!" he roared charging at him. Sam grabbed him and prevented him from progressing further. John didn't move just stared at him coldly.

Evangeline went to her husband angry. "Stop this right now!" she hissed  
"Evangeline?" Lisa said coming out into the foyer. Turning around she saw her mother looking at John confused, she then turned to her daughter. "You got some explaining to do young lady!"

Evangeline looked into Kevin's face ignoring her mother and the audience she and he had. "I want to talk to you, but if you won't listen or stop with these outburst I won't listen either. Are we clear?"

Kevin frowned at her direct approach. He looked her up and down and then at the man that came into their lives and tried to steal her. His heart was shattered and he wanted to fight kick and scream. Seeing the determined look in his eye he decided to use a different approach if he could. Ultimately he wanted to leave this place and take her with him. Nodding Evangeline looked up at Sam behind him still holding and smiled. Sam let him go. Kevin shook him off and straightened his jacket glaring back at him. Sam winked.

"Ming can you take my mother back into the parlor while me and Kevin use the study"   
"I am apart of this too cookie! I won't go anywhere, you had me and your husband worried sick. Who is that man?" Lisa barked pointing at John who was now leaning back on the door.

"Momma please….I need to speak to Kevin alone" Before Lisa could say more Evangeline grabbed Kevin's hand and led him to the study. John watched them go and shook his head.

Ming walked over to Lisa and touched her arm. "Maybe I can fix us all some tea"

Lisa stared at John curious. "How do you know my daughter?"  
"We met here when she went to Cambridge Ms. Williamson"  
Lisa frowned. "She never mentioned you so it must not been that important of a meeting." She said turning up her nose.

John smiled at her "Well it was important to me. I'm in love with your daughter"  
Lisa eyes grew big, placing her hands to her mouth she stared at him in disbelief.

Ming pulled her back into the parlor. "Ms. Williamson, please follow me"  
Lisa allowed herself to be pulled but look back over her shoulder at the wealthy Irishman that wanted Cookie. Was he royalty? Her cookie had done pretty well. She would have to tell her that.

"Did you fuck him!" Kevin spat  
Evangeline had her back to him hugging herself "No….Kevin"  
"That's a fucking lie! You can't even face me!" he growled.  
Wiping her tears she turned around and faced her husband. "I don't lie to you, I never have!" 

"Oh that's right you just give me selective truths! You knew who that man was at the party. You sat back and let me merge my families business with him so you could meet secretly and screw him behind my back. Did you think it was funny me flying across the world in a different direction. Did you and him have a big laugh at my expense?"

She stared at him and knew that she handled this all poorly "The moment I realized who he was I should have told you. I just wanted to understand my feelings first."

Kevin paced before her and she swiped at her hair cutting her eyes. "Kevin our marriage has had problems before John came to town. I was struggling with trusting you…"

"So your solution is to betray me!" he screamed.  
"That's the problem….I had motive and opportunity but I never could. Those vows I shared with you meant something Kevin. I would never break them. But you however did and did it so callously. Who are you to stand here now and play the victim?"

Kevin stopped and looked at her "That's what it all comes back to isn't it. You just never could forgive me for hurting you."

"I forgave you a long time ago Kevin. I just never forgot."  
"I love you Evangeline…."  
"I love you too Kevin, you're my husband and I won't deny the love I have for you. But I have to tell you I am IN love with John." 

Kevin went to her and grabbed both her arms forcefully "NO!" he screamed  
Evangeline dropped her head and started crying. "Kevin please…."  
"No you are my wife. That trumps all. Remember the night after you found out about the affair. Do you remember what you told me?"

Evangeline nodded "It's my duty to remain by your side" she said crying  
"That's right! This is bad and I get that Van, but you have to work it out with me. You made your choice then and I plan to hold you to it. I want my marriage and I want you to work with me to salvage it."

Evangeline shook her head and pulled away. "I need to work some things out Kevin"   
"I won't leave you here with him!" he shouted pointing back to the door.  
Evangeline looked up at him glaring. "Stop yelling at me about what you will and will not do. Stop threatening me!" she screamed back

Kevin shook with fury. He wanted to shake her into submission. He wanted to grab her and drag her back to Llanview, but seeing her fighting him back he knew that it wouldn't work. "Baby please I love you, Come home with me and deal with us first. Respect our union even if I don't deserve it. This way when you decide on what's best for you it remains your decision." 

"Fine Kevin I will go home with you" she said sadly.  
Kevin smiled and stepped to her but she quickly took a step back. "I will be staying at the Palace."  
"What?"  
"I won't be going to Llanfair….I will be staying at the Palace."   
"How do you expect to work things out with me if you aren't with me?"  
"Kevin I'm not going to work it out with you. I'm going to work it out with me. I need space and distance from you both. I respect the fact that we are married and I won't stay here any longer. But I need to decide if our marriage is something I want Kevin and you won't have any influence in that decision. You forfeited that right when you took my friend to bed."

"Evangeline please" Kevin said eyes tearing.

Evangeline sidestepped him. "I need you and mom to wait in the car while I collect my things and say goodbye to my friends" with that said she turned and walked out. The first person she saw was John. He hadn't moved from the door. Evangeline smiled at him and he smiled. Kevin came out of the study and glared at him.

Walking into the parlor Evangeline asked Lisa to join Kevin in the car they would be leaving soon. Ming and Sam looked at her surprised by her decision to go. 

Sam smiled "I will get your bags and put them in the limo" he said  
"Thank you Sam"

Lisa hugged Ming and told her it was nice meeting her again and then left to join Kevin. Kevin walked toward the door glaring at John who didn't move. He got in John's face.

"She's coming home with me. We'll send you your fucking egg!" he hissed

John bit his lip and held his tongue. Turning the doorknob he opened it and held it for Kevin and Lisa to walk through. Lisa stopped in front of him. "You said you loved my daughter. Do you want to marry her?" Lisa asked and Kevin froze glaring at her from outside of the door.

"If she will have me." John said smiling slightly  
Lisa smiled and looked around the castle. "Is this place yours?"  
John nodded noticing how distracted Lisa was by his material value.  
Lisa nodded "Very well, we will see..." she said flashing him a mischievous smile and stepping through.

John closed the door and fell back against it. She had chosen her marriage still. He didn't know what to do. He opened his eyes to see Sam bringing down her luggage. Fuck this he had to stop her!

Ming hugged her friend crying "Do you have to go?"  
Evangeline held her tightly "I do Ming, you know I do"  
"So you have decided to stay with that bloke?"  
Evangeline smiled through her tears "No Ming, and that bloke is my husband sweetie, he does have a right to be upset."

"I know Van, but the man is beastly in how he thinks he owns you"  
Evangeline nodded "It's his way and part of it is my fault for giving him that power."

"Then why leave with him?" John asked stepping in the room.

Ming and Evangeline turned around seeing him looking broken. She squeezed Ming's hand "Can you give us a minute."

Ming kissed Evangeline on the cheek and hugged her again. "I want you to call me. I want to stay in touch….promise me!" she said clinging to her.  
Evangeline rubbed her back "Oh sweetie I promise" 

Finally letting her go Ming walked over to John who she saw was coming apart. Reaching up she hugged him and kissed his jaw. Letting him go she cupped his face "You can do this….let her go John and I promise she will see the truth" she whispered to him.

He smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips. Ming was his saving grace, because the minute Evangeline walked through those doors and out of his life again he would fall over into insanity.

As Ming left he looked back at the woman he wanted more than anything in the world. If 14 years ago he knew then what he knew now she would be his wife and they would already have a family. But his cowardice cost them both the life they deserved. Now he had to face the fact that the fantasy was over.

"John I have to go"  
"We could have it all Evangeline….we really could" he said his voice cracking.  
She smiled and came into his arms. He held her tightly to his chest trying once again to burn her into his memory. "God I love you so"

She cried softly holding on to him, this was killing her. She wished it was cut and dry but it wasn't. Nothing about them ever was. They remained that way for several minutes, instead of debating why she was leaving they rather spend the time holding onto each other.

Sam finally came back in the room breaking the moment. "They're ready for you"  
Evangeline let go of him and kissed him again. John combed his fingers through her hair and devoured her. Crying she pushed him forcefully away and rushed out of the parlor and out the front of the castle to her husband. If she didn't leave in that moment she wouldn't.

John stood in the parlor trying to breathe. Clenching his fist he battled a war raging in him to stop her. Finally not being able to take it he ran after her. Sam tried to stop him but he pushed him away sending his across the floor. Racing to the door he saw the limo pulling away and he ran to it trying to pull on the handle to open the door.

Evangeline saw the pain on his face from the inside of the car as he banged on the window. She dropped her head and started crying. Kevin yelled for the driver to increase speed while Lisa turned and looked out of he back of the window to John standing there screaming. She looked at her daughter shaking with tears and was astounded. How could she have not known about this?

Kevin saw his wife crying and softened toward her. He was still angry with her but the sight of her tears drove him crazy. Pulling her to him she buried her face into his chest as wailed. He rubbed her arm and comforted her somewhat satisfied that he came and destroyed what that man was trying to do. No matter what that asshole would not have his wife and he would take every measure possible to make sure that remained the truth.


	19. Chapter 19

**An Affair To Remember: What do I want**

by tarskeewee08

Evangeline sat on the jet looking out of the window. She was now numb to it all. Lisa watched her daughters face and saw her pain. Kevin sat next to her drifting to sleep. They barely spoke to each other and Lisa could tell that there were major problems ahead.

"Cookie"  
Evangeline looked at her mom exhausted saying nothing.  
"Why didn't you tell me about this John McBain person?"  
Cutting her eyes she looked back at the window. She didn't want to talk or think she just wanted to be left alone. Lisa saw that she would have to get her daughter alone to get to the root of this matter and then she would help her decide what is best for her future.

Kevin heard Lisa's questions but didn't open his eyes. He didn't want to see any look of regret on his wife's face. He would tolerate the temporary separation she asked for but that was it. When he got back he would find a way to make John McBain pay for what he has done to them.

Ming came into the study seeing John sitting with a glass of brandy staring into the empty fireplace. Sam was upstairs packing their things. John wanted to leave the castle immediately, he said he couldn't stay another minute.

"John…" she called his name softly and he didn't move, his hand holding the brandy sifter stirred slightly swirling the amber colored liquid in the glass. Walking over to the couch she sat next to him. His eyes were swollen and red. He cried something awful when she left and remained outside in his pain for almost a hour. Now he was just numb to it all.

"John listen to me sweetie"  
"No!" he snapped at Ming. Glaring at her his face tightened with rage. "I should have never listened to you! I should have never told her he was here. You said she would choose me. You said that she would be mine again!"

Ming knew he was hurt and it broke her heart "John, she's not a possession. She doesn't belong to you sweetie. She's a married woman."

John took the brandy glass and threw it into the fireplace causing it shatter and Ming to jump. He turned on Ming. "I love her, I can't live without her. I'm going after her!" he shouted jumping up.

Ming jumped up after him. "If you do you will loose her forever!" she shouted causing him to stop in his tracks.

Turning around he looked at her breathing hard. "I've already lost her!"  
"No John you haven't. I saw the way she clung to you. Evangeline is confused and scared but she isn't stupid. She has to face her demons and that includes the one she's married too. Let her do it John. Trust her to do it"

John dropped his head in defeat. "Oh god…" he moaned crying silently. Ming went to him and put her arms around him. He held her too and she comforted him. Sam came in to witness the scene and he sighed. "Guys let's go it's a long flight back."

John let go of Ming and walked out. She watched him praying that what she said was right. She prayed that Evangeline saw the truth.

Packing more bags in her bedroom Evangeline ignored Kevin as he paced the floor.  
"I just don't see why the first night back you are all set to leave me. We need to talk to reconnect"  
"I told you Kevin I needed space"  
"You had space when you left me for that jerk"  
Evangeline stopped packing and looked at him. "This thing with John and I has nothing to do with you Kevin. It happened before we ever met"

"That's bullshit! It has everything to do with me if what you say is true and you are in love with him"

Zipping her suitcase she saw his point, which was all the more reason she should go. "This isn't fair to either of us Kevin, I can't be a wife to you now." 

Kevin walked over to her and she felt him pressing into her from behind. He tried to slip his hands around her to embrace her but she squirmed free. Pulling her suitcase off the bed she looked up to see his pain. "Kevin, you agreed to this"  
"I changed my mind dammit. I want my wife!" he snapped  
"Well too bad!" she hissed pulling her suitcase

Kevin raced to her and snatched her suitcase from her hand. Evangeline looked at him shocked as he tossed it aside and approached her. His pain and anguish was making him completely irrational. She shook her head no and tried to go for her suitcase. Grabbing her he brought her close and held her tightly. "Please Van, you're my wife" he said kissing her face

She pushed at him but he held her tighter "We exchanged vows! You're my wife dammit" he said still forcing his kisses on her. Evangeline turned her head but didn't scream. She felt his kisses on her neck and wanted to vomit. It was becoming increasingly clear that he was not a man she wanted. This marriage was over. He groped at her body and she winced. If he didn't let her go soon she would knee him and end the invasion.

Kevin felt her disinterest and released her. "How could you do this to us Van? How?" he asked hurt.

She looked in his face "I didn't do this by myself Kevin, there was something missing from us both. If it wasn't you would have never had an affair and I would have never pulled away."

Kevin rubbed his jaw "Is my marriage over?" he asked  
She looked at him sadly "I'd suggest you give me a few days to contemplate that question because you wouldn't like the answer I have for you today." She said going to get her suitcase.

Kevin watched her gather the rest of her things and didn't stop her. Pulling her suitcase out behind her she stopped at the door and looked at him. "I will call you tonight to give you my information."

"When will we talk again?" he asked  
"I don't know give me a few days and I will call you" she said closing the door.

Kevin couldn't believe it. Walking over to his bed he sat down. He wanted revenge, but didn't know how to get it.

Lisa saw Evangeline coming down stairs with her bags. She frowned "Are you seriously leaving your husband?"

Evangeline ignored the question focused on getting her luggage. Lisa became enraged. "That's it cookie in the living room now! I want to talk to you!"

Glaring at her mom she released her bags and marched into the living room. "What is it?"  
"First off why didn't you tell me about that rich man in England?"  
Evangeline smirked "Maybe because it was none of your business! And what does his money have to do with him?"  
"Don't get saucy with me. Who is he to you? Are you leaving Kevin for him?"  
Evangeline looked her mother up and down disgusted "You would like that wouldn't you?"

Lisa frowned "What?"  
"If I left one rich man for another, if John McBain scrubbed toilets you would be in here throwing a fit about my duty as a wife!"  
"That's not true"  
"Really? So who do you think I should stay with mom?"  
"Well I'm not sure who do you love?" Lisa asked trying to sound sincere.

"See, before meeting John you were all set to drag me back to Llanview. And now I see that old familiar sparkle in your eye. Trying to see how this situation could benefit you!"

"How dare you! I want what's best for you….I'm your mother!"  
"You haven't been a mother to me since I was eight." Evangeline said glaring at her. "But I am curious mom, why did you choose to stay with daddy knowing that he was unfaithful to you?"  
Lisa looked away. "This isn't about me!"  
"The hell it isn't. When I came to you in pain telling you of Kevin's betrayal you did everything in your power to remind me of my place. You lounged around this mausoleum like it was your palace. At first I thought you really believed that a wife's role is at her husband's side. But I see the greed in your eyes now. I know that you never cared about my happiness or my duty. You only cared about you. Isn't that right!"

Lisa began to cry "No baby, I stayed with your father because I didn't have a choice. How was I going to look my baby in her eyes and tell her that I was trapped and miserable? I thought I was helping you understand that marriage was complicated. When you married Kevin I saw your chance at the luxuries I never had. But Evangeline even with all your wealth you were just as trapped as me. If you left him you wouldn't have anything and I couldn't let that happen. I mean you even work for him. I was trying to help you."

"No you weren't you were trying to help yourself. That sickens me most of all! I want away from you and the lies and manipulations." She shouted storming out past her mother.

"Evangeline…wait I can help sweetie. If you want John I can help!" Lisa said crying.

"I don't need your help" she hissed grabbing her bags and going to the door. She looked up to see Kevin standing at the top of the stairs watching her. She could say nothing more. Walking out into the night she went to the car waiting for her happy to escape.

John sat on his jet looking blankly into space. He should be in Ireland soon and he planned to throw himself into his work immediately. Closing his eyes he tried to settle the pain his chest over her leaving but instead he kept seeing images of him holding her again.

"Sir McBain" the attendant said forcing him to open his eyes.  
"Yes"  
"Telephone" he said passing him the phone and then walking away.  
John accepted the phone confused "Hello?"  
"John…" Evangeline said weakly  
Sitting up straight he tightened his grip on the phone "Evangeline?"  
"Yes, are you okay?"  
"Yes I'm fine….I'm so glad you called me" he said smiling.  
"I didn't like the way you were hurt when I left I had to know that you were alright"  
John could hear the tears in her voice and it ate away at him. "Sunshine…"  
"I just called to let you know I was home okay and to make sure you were okay. I got to go…"  
"Wait" John heard that she was still on the line and raced through his thoughts to find something to say to her now to reach her. "I understand why you had to leave Evangeline. I want you whole again"

"I have to go…."  
"I know baby, I just wanted to say that I love you and I will be waiting to here no matter what you decide. Ultimately I want nothing but your happiness, even at the sacrifice of my own."  
"Bye John"

John heard the line go dead and sighed. He had to hold on to the fact that she called him. That was a good thing. Maybe they would get through this. God he hoped so because to not too meant he would never see her again and that terrified him.

Evangeline sat on the bed and looked at the phone. She shouldn't have called him but the image of him chasing her car haunted her. To know he was okay helped. Reaching for the phone she grabbed it and called Layla's cell.

"Speak…" Layla answered  
"Lay?"  
"Vangie?" Layla said excitedly  
"Hey…where are you what's that noise behind you?"  
Layla burst out laughing. "I'm at Fat Tuesday's on South Beach….hold on."

Evangeline listened as Layla left the loud atmosphere and she could here her clearly. "Girl where are you? Momma called me with some craziness about you being kidnapped to England?"

Evangeline smiled "I wasn't kidnapped but I'm home now"  
"Something wrong Vangie?"   
Evangeline lay back on her pillow crying softly. "I need to get away from them all Lay, I'm in so much pain and I just want it to stop. I don't want to be hurt again but I can't figure out how to have what I want and protect myself. Oh god Lay it's a mess!" 

Layla remained silent for awhile. "Where are you…"  
"I took a room in the palace"  
"Okay I will be there in the morning. I am taking a flight out immediately"  
"Lay I can't ask you too…."  
"Girl please! I am the only one that has your back Vangie. I am on my way. Just sit tight sweetie."

Evangeline smiled and hung up. She would let her sister come and support her. Thinking about them and what to do was hard but having someone around that loves her will help. She lay back on her pillow and curled up. She welcomed sleep, she only hoped that she didn't dream.


	20. Chapter 20

**An Affair To Remember: Sisters **

by tarskeewee08

Evangeline sat on the veranda of the Palace eating her salad. It was 2pm and she had spent the day pretty uneventfully. Waking up and ordering room service she ate French toast and watched Good Morning America. Taking a shower she washed her hair and took extra time to blow dry and flat iron it. Calling down stairs she booked time in the spa and got a full massage, facial, aroma therapy, pedicure and manicure. When they soaked her in a mud bath she slipped into a light sleep dreaming of John and their last night together. She missed him so.

Pushing the garden salad around her plate she thought about the breakfast she fixed for him and how he devoured it before they went riding that day. She wasn't a good cook and was sure those eggs were scrambled too hard but you could never tell by the way he grinned at her with a mouth full. He loved her imperfections and that was extremely comforting.

"Vangie…"  
Evangeline looked up to see Layla smiling and standing with her hands on her hips. Rising from her chair she went into her sister's arms. "I am so glad you are here!"

Layla hugged her and felt her sadness. Pulling her from her arms she looked in her face "What is it sweetie?" 

Evangeline sat down and Layla followed her. She told her about Cambridge in 1991 and the special John McBain that swept her off her feet, taking the story to the present and his reappearance in her life. Layla listened to her and said nothing sipping her mojhito. Evangeline finished with choosing to come home with Kevin and Lisa leaving John behind.

"Vangie, why did you protect daddy all those years ago?"  
Evangeline frowned. "What?"

"When I used to ask questions about what Daddy was doing and why he had to go to the garden and wait for hours in the dusk of the day you used to tell me all kinds of great stories. Once I got bigger Vangie I knew what he was doing and yet you still protected him. Why?"

"I guess I wanted you to remain untouched by the ugliness. By the time you were 7 mom stopped teaching at night and those things that Daddy did stopped as well."

Layla looked across the veranda "The strange thing is you protected us all, me, mommy and daddy. You did this by pretending we were a family despite the ugliness" 

Evangeline picked up her ice tea and drank it. Layla was right. After telling momma the truth and hearing her take on it she swallowed her pain and held her family together by pretending. Funny she never knew that's what she was doing, but now thinking she realized that pretending was what she'd done all these years with her husband.

Layla lowered her drink "Here's the thing sweetie. I watched you with Kevin and this is pre any infidelity. You know what I saw?"

Evangeline shook her head "No…what do you see"

"I saw you pretending again. You put on the happy face and went through the motions but I saw it in your eyes each time you spoke of your marriage and love for your husband."

Evangeline looked down "I don't think I was pretending the entire time"   
"I never knew why Vangie, but this John McBain's betrayal explains it. You buried your pain like you did with Daddy and you played the pretend game moving on. Now John is back in your life and you have to choose between pretending and living again"

Layla reached across the table and touched her hand. "I wish I could say that love isn't pain Evangeline, I wish I could say that you could choose love and never experience disappointment or angst in your life again. But when you love someone you take the good and the bad sweetie. It's the good that pulls you through the bad."

"Its been 14 years Lay, I mean do you really believe that we can let go all that's happen and just move on?"

Layla laughed "Hell yeah! That's the good thing about life. You can move on into the future of your own choosing. Its all what you make it. God gave man free will. It was the greatest gift of all. You don't belong to Kevin or John, you belong to you. Choosing your life and happiness is strictly up to your needs."

Evangeline squeezed her sister's hand back. It was always so simple for Layla. She saw things in black and white, whenever she hit the gray patches she smiled and carried them with her like accessories. Nothing about life prevented her from living it. She wanted that freedom.

"I say you go after your happiness. Tell Kevin the truth and then go after your happiness before it's too late"

"The truth?" Evangeline asked confused  
Layla looked her in the eyes "What is the truth about your marriage?"  
"I don't know"  
"Yes you do"  
"Layla it's complicated"  
"That may be but that doesn't change the truth"  
"I don't…"  
"Stop it Vangie and tell me the truth. Stop pretending with me sweetie I see through it."

Evangeline looked up and exhaled she saw her sister dark almond eyes sparkling with love. "The truth is my marriage is over. It was over long before Kelly appeared."

Layla smiled. "Don't you think your husband needs to know that?"  
"Yeah he does"  
"Good now, once that's done what, will be your next step"  
"Living life again…."  
"Does that include this John McBain?"

Evangeline turned her glass around several times in her hand staring into the sweet liquid. "I want to have the conversation again on who and what we are with each other. I want to get to know him and see where it takes us. But no starting my life over isn't about John McBain Lay its about me."

"Brava! You learn quickly!" Layla said grinning  
Evangeline smiled 

Running away from what she wanted came easily to Evangeline but spending the rest of the day with her sister focusing on the truth and who she really was gave her more freedom than she'd felt since she was eight. They talked of their mother and what type of woman she was. Both agreed they loved her immensely but her love in return was not one that met their needs. Evangeline decided to put distance between them until she had a secure footing on her life. 

Later that day they went to the dollar movie and watched "Monster In-Law" with Jennifer Lopez and laughed at Jane Fonda. Layla swore she should have gotten the part instead of J-Lo and Vangie had to agree. Her sister was exactly what she needed.

That night Layla stayed in her room and they got up in the bed eating potato chips and watching reruns of "That 70s Show" laughing and remembering the antics they got into as young girls. Every now and then Evangeline looked at the phone and wondered what John was doing. She resisted the urge to call him, because first she had to deal with the truth and her husband. Then she had to deal with her. But how she missed him.

She got up and went to her bag to retrieve the Faberge egg. Before coming the Palace she had the driver take her to the Towers to get it from the safe.

Layla held the egg amazed and Evangeline told her the story of the Czar of Russia and his Easter Anniversary eggs for his Czarina. Layla pressed the pear button an retrieved the dainty golden carvings of the Imperial family. She had never known or seen anything so elegant. She asked a million questions about this Irish Prince. What did he look like? Smell like? Taste like? Evangeline laughed and told her the secrets of their love and they both giggled at how remarkably wonderful he was.

Layla eventually fell asleep in her sister's lap and Evangeline lie awake staring at the ceiling. She was so glad she came home to deal with her life first before pursuing one with John. She wanted to be free of entanglements when she went to him again. Layla helped her see that pretending can never be enough. Her mom pretended all her marriage and now she lived off her daughter's dreams not sure how to go out and just live life for herself. Evangeline didn't want to be her mother, she wanted so much more.

Tomorrow she would see Kevin and move forward as painful as that would be. It was time. Falling asleep she dreamed of castles and princes. Her future was so plain to her, she couldn't wait to live it.

The Next Day 

Layla told Evangeline she had to fly back to Miami for the role she was playing. Evangeline hated to see her go but understood why Layla continued to chase her dreams. She was so proud of her. Saying goodbye in the lobby Evangeline watched her bounce out full of life and hope. As she went through the spinning doors she turned and blew her a kiss and was gone. Evangeline sucked in her breath and went to the phone in the lobby calling Kevin.

"Hello"  
"Kevin its Evangeline"  
"Hey….I'm so glad you called. I thought I wouldn't hear from you until tomorrow"  
Evangeline smiled. "Can you come to the Palace and meet me in my suite?"  
Kevin got quiet for several minutes "Of course…"  
"Good room 1223"  
"Can't wait to see you Van"  
"Bye" she hung up the phone and walked out of the lobby her hair swaying and face glowing. She was taking her life back period.

Knock Knock

Evangeline got up from her bed and went out into the suite. Walking to the door she prepared herself for what was to come. Opening it she saw her husband standing there smiling at her. She held the door for him to enter.

He walked in and tried to kiss her and Evangeline gave him her cheek instead. Kevin frowned and went further into the suite. Closing the door she looked at her husband and saw how handsome he was. Standing in front of her in his navy suit jacket and khaki slacks, he fixed her with that sexy smile and she thought about the times between them where pretending was easy, because they both met each other needs. 

"Okay baby what's going on?" he asked.  
"Do you remember the first time we acknowledged something was going on between us?" she asked looking in his eyes.

"You mean the first time we fell in love?"  
Evangeline saw the hope in his eyes and realized that this would be harder than she thought "Yes, when we fell in love."  
"I guess it would be when I took you on our fourth date on the yacht down the Lantana River" 

Evangeline nodded walking toward him. "We were on the deck looking at the stars and you told me that my future was bright, that you wanted to share it with me."  
Kevin smiled "Yes, I guess I wasn't' as smooth as I'd liked."  
Evangeline touched his face "It was sweet Kevin and you saw something in me that night. Think hard, think back to that night. What did you see in me?"

Kevin frowned "That you were pretty?"  
"No Kevin think, when you stared at me that night and told me that you wanted me to give you a chance, that you could make me happy. Your words were so selective, why?"

"Evangeline you were different, closed off from most. I was trying to get you to loosen up and let me in."

"What did you see in me Kevin?"  
Kevin looked into her eyes that were pooling with tears and felt his heart beat quicken. "I saw pain…I saw fear"  
Evangeline smiled "You saw it then Kevin and you chose to ignore it instead of address it. You offered yourself as protection and I so desperately wanted to be protected. I needed the comfort of a protector because I was terrified of my own pain and facing it."

"We fell in love that night!" Kevin snapped  
"No we fell in like and we both decided that the other was what we needed to have the life we wanted."  
"That's not true…."  
"Why did you never ask me to have kids?"  
"Kids?" Kevin said shocked. He walked away and put his hands in his pockets. "Well I…"  
"Do you want kids?"  
"Of course I do" he said looking at her  
Evangeline smiled "But you knew I didn't"   
He shrugged  
"So you gave up on that piece of your need for me?" she said sadly  
"I wanted you Evangeline…."  
"I know but what did you get out of it Kevin? What were you missing in our marriage?"

"I have what I want?"  
"Do you?"  
"Yes dammit!"  
Evangeline looked at him. She was trying to get him to see the truth. She was trying to force him not to pretend anymore that their love was what he needed. "Are you in love with her?"

Kevin turned around and looked at Evangeline shocked "What! Of course not!"  
Evangeline went to him and took his hand "When I spoke to Kelly after the affair she talked of her feelings for you in a way I never did. She loves you Kevin and it hurt to hear another woman speak of loving my husband in way that I didn't"

"Are you saying you aren't in love with me!" he snapped  
"Yes, I'm saying that and the fact that I know you aren't in love with me. You want me and I believe you love me. But you aren't in love with me. That's the truth"

"That's not true! You're my wife dammit"  
Evangeline smiled "How many times have you said that in the past week?"  
Kevin shook his head smiling "I guess I have worn that out a bit"  
"Yes you have…."  
"Are you asking me for a divorce Van?" Kevin asked looking up at her hurt  
"Yes, I am"

Kevin began to pace "We have been married for 10 years….you want to throw it all away over him?" he asked hurt

Evangeline sat down in the chair near her and watched him pace. "Its not about him it's about me. I'm not pretending anymore that I can give you what you need. I'm not pretending that you can do the same."

"So that's what my marriage was for you a game of make believe?"  
"Our marriage was a life lesson that I had to undertake to discover myself. To understand myself and needs. You helped me to be the woman that I am today."

Kevin stared at her. "So I loose in the end?"  
Evangeline smiled and rose from the chair. She went to him and put her arms around him. "We both win"

Kevin held her and she listened to him cry and give reason why they should try. She let him continue until he discovered that indeed staying married to her was not something he wanted to do. They spent the day in her suite talking about old times and new ones. Discussing their future and how they would end things amicably. He wanted her to remain CFO at BE and she told him that she was thinking of moving to New York and starting a new.

He asked if she would go to him right away and she said no. Her next step was to start a life of her own. She wouldn't initiate anything with John until she was her own woman again. Kevin asked her if things could have ever been different. She let him hold her and told him that in another life time maybe. He stayed the night holding her and she found the closure with the man that she gave 10 years of her life too fulfilling. When he left the next morning his need for vengeance against McBain had subsided. All he wanted was for her to remain in his orbit no matter where she went. She promised to always remain friends.

Closing the door on her marriage she smiled at how she was able to pull that off. She did it by being real and revealing the truth. Neither of them could deny the truth. Now it was over and she was given a fresh start. Smiling she went to the phone and called Nora telling her friend the latest developments in her life. She retained her as her attorney and proceeded with dissolving her marriage. Life would be different from here on out.


	21. Chapter 21

**An Affair To Remember: Why didn't you tell me?**

by tarskeewee08

3 Months Later

John sat in his office going over his latest report. He had just gotten word from Sam that Ming was pregnant and he planned to fly to London later that day to join them. Going over the last of his contracts the phone rang.

"Yes"  
"We have a visitor to see you sir"  
John looked at his watch. He didn't have time for this today. "I don't have time"  
"This person says it's important."  
John shrugged "Okay send them up."

John couldn't imagine who it was and didn't even bother to ask. He never remembered names or faces lately. Closing his file folder he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in"  
He looked up surprised. "What in bloody hell are you doing here?"  
Kevin smiled at John and walked in. "I was actually in the country dealing with this blasted merger I can't seem to get out of and decided to pay a visit to my business partner."

John frowned. It hurt him deeply that he hadn't heard from Evangeline since she called that night. He held to his word and didn't contact her. Reading in the paper of her divorce he was positive she would come to him but still nothing. "I don't have time for this" 

Kevin closed the door. "So she hasn't contacted you?"  
John glared at him and said nothing.  
Kevin slipped his hands in his pockets. "I guess we both lost in the end hunh?"  
"Don't compare what I had with her to your marriage!"   
Kevin shook his head "We are more a like than you think, which is why she chose to go on without us."

"I don't agree!" John said pushing away from her desk. "I loved her. I don't think you ever did."

Kevin stared at him. "Oh I did, the problem is that I didn't realize it until I signed away my life with her. Now with her gone I'm left to think of my loss every day. I guess since you had the same fate when you let her go 14 years ago you would understand what I mean."

John folded his arms. He did understand that pain. He still lived it. For weeks after he returned to Dublin he spent his time in a fog. The pain subsided then intensified then subsided in constant waves. It was never ending.

"You learn to live with it." He said dryly.

Kevin waked over to the large window in his office facing the city. "I guess you do" he said sadly.

John looked at him curious "Is she still in Llanview?"  
Kevin turned around puzzled. "You really don't know do you?"  
"Know what?"  
"She lives in London."

John mouth dropped open. "She what?"  
"She moved to London a month ago. Has a friend there by the name of Ming….your friend right?"

John felt his throat go dry. He had no idea that Ming was in contact with her. Why on earth would she not say anything? "I didn't know"  
"Well, I have a flight to catch. I thought I'd come here to get some kind of satisfaction but I feel none. Good Luck to you Sir McBain." Kevin said sauntering out.

John still speechless watched him leave. He looked at his watch and wrapped up his work. He had to get to London; Ming had some explaining to do.

London England later that night 

"Uncle John! Uncle John!" the twins screamed when he walked through the door  
John marveled at how big they were. He pulled out his gifts for them and they took them running off. Sam came out in the walkway smiling. "Guess the excitement is over now that you gave them their presents eh."

"Guess so!" John said taking off his jacket smiling.  
Sam took the jacket from him hanging it on the hook. "How was your flight?"  
"Uneventful….where's the new mommy?"  
Sam pointed down the hall "Kitchen"  
John headed straight for her. He couldn't get what Kevin said out of his head. "How could Ming not tell him?"

Ming was cooking at the stove humming when he walked in. "Hey you!"  
She turned around. "John!" she smiled going over and leaping into his arms. He laughed picking her up and hugging her tightly. Lowering her he kissed her cheek.

"You look great as always"  
"I got a bone to pick with you Ming?"  
She frowned "What? What did I do?"  
"Why didn't you tell me that Evangeline lived in London?"

"Who told you that? Did she contact you?"  
John shook his head sadly. "No, why didn't you tell me?"  
"John she's trying to get her life in order, it wasn't for me to tell"  
"So getting her life in order means staying away from me?"  
"It has nothing to do with you….'  
"Ming you know I love her. You know how destroyed I've been over these months."  
Ming touched his face. "I know I do, and I told her that"

His eyes lit up "What did she say?"  
Ming wiped her hands on her apron. "Can you go out on the patio and get a choice of wine from the wine rack for us." She said avoiding the question.

John watched her walk away and felt crushed. Apparently Evangeline wasn't ready to deal with him. Swallowing his pain again and trying not to let it show he turned to go and get the wine for dinner. Sam saw him leaving the kitchen and frowned "You okay mate?"

"Fine" he said dryly walking out.

Stepping into the dark deck that was surround by large glass windows he went to the small shelf in the corner that held the wine. Pulling a choice he thought about merlot for the night as oppose to cabernet.

"Hello John"  
Turning around he almost dropped the bottle in surprise. Stepping out of the shadows she appeared smiling at him. She wore her hair straight and it was darker and longer than he remembered. Standing in a lavender v-neck long sleeve sweater and curve fitting tight khaki pants she was beautiful to him. He watched as she pushed her hair behind her left ear revealing her gold hoop earring.

"Aren't you going to say hello?" she asked seductively.  
"Hi…" was all he was able to choke out.  
She smiled and came closer. "It's good to see you again"

John said nothing watching her approach. Every step she took toward him made his heart beat faster. She saw his nervousness and her bambi doe like eyes sparkled in the darkness with her love for him. He never thought she would be here, he just didn't think it was a possibility.

"What do you have there?" she asked looking at the bottle  
John looked down at the bottle and read the label "1983 Domaine LeFlaive Merlot"  
"Good year….good wine" she said taking the bottle from his hands as he stared at her face while she read the label. "But I think we should go with the Red since Ming is making her tenderloin tonight."

Stepping around him she went back to the rack and chose another bottle. "This will do perfectly" she said smiling

"Evangeline what's going on?" he said finally able to speak  
"Just friends celebrating the new addition to our family"  
"Are we friends again?" he asked  
"John, we were always friends" she said flashing him a sexy smile.  
He smiled too and watched as she walked back toward the front of the house. Turning she looked over her shoulder "Well are you coming?"

Regaining the feeling in his legs and arms again he followed her into the family room. Ming came out grinning at him and winked as he flashed her a 'thank you god' look.

They sat down and ate and Evangeline told of her going back to get her doctorate at Oxford. She said she wanted to teach and Ming was going to help her. John didn't pry but he was dying to know what she thought of him. After the twins excused themselves for bed Ming brought out the crème broule, they ate and drank wine talking about everything under the sun. The night carried on further and Evangeline looked at her watch saying she needed to head home. John looked at her disappointed until she turned on him with a surprising request "Mind giving me a ride?"

He was so shocked he frowned. Ming kicked him under the table and he came too. "Oh yea of course."

Evangeline laughed and kissed her friend promising to call her. John got their coats and kissed Ming bye. Sam gave him a knowing smile and they both said their goodbyes.

Climbing into his rental he turned on the radio and looked over at her smiling. "Okay where to?"

She told him which hotel she was staying at and that she was looking for a flat closer to Oxford. He owned several properties and said he could help her find a nice space. She smiled at him but declined the offer. She wanted to find it on her own. When they arrived at the hotel they sat in the car in silence.

She turned to him. "Would you like to come up for a night cap?"  
"Evangeline, I need you to tell me where I stand. I can't take it any longer"  
She touched his hand. "Come upstairs let's talk"

John readily agreed and got of his car going over to her side to open the door for her. Evangeline accepted his hand and led him to her suite. She'd toiled over this moment for over a month. She wanted everything just right.

Stepping inside she dropped her purse and pulled out of her jacket. Turning she saw him leaning against the wall watching her. She didn't blame him for being hesitant. He was hurt too and he needed to be cautious. Going over to the bar she fixed him some brandy.

He went over and sat down. Giving him his glass she then fixed her one. Smiling she took a seat and relaxed. "I divorced Kevin, but I'm sure you know that."  
"I do" he said softly  
"I thought about calling you the day I signed the papers" she said looking him in the eye.  
"Why didn't you?"  
"Because my divorce wasn't about you, it was about me. Because even though it was the right thing to do it was painful still to let go of something I've held onto for so long. I needed to heal and I didn't want to add more to that"

"I understand that"  
"Do you John, because it's important to me that you know that in order for me to find my way back to you I had to discover who I was."  
"And that's why you are here in London?"  
"Yes, I figured out what I wanted and decided to go after it."  
"Teaching?"

She drank down the brandy and placed the glass on the table next to her. "Among other things." 

John looked at her confused "What other things?"  
Evangeline got up. She went to him and sat in his lap. Touching his face she kissed him lightly on the lips. John held the glass in his hand somewhat shocked by her move.

Taking the glass from his hand she put it on the table next to him. Touching his chest she looked into his face "I want you. I came here for you"

John pulled her to him and kissed her. She smiled through his brandy laced kiss and inhaled his masculine scent of leather from his jacket and the cologne he wore. Pulling away from him she looked in his face "I love you"

His eyes grew wide with delight "I love you too" 

Picking her up from his lap he carried her into her room. She clung to him and welcomed what came next. She was in his arms again and it was her new truth.


	22. Chapter 22

**An Affair To Remember: JOVAN LOVE**

by tarskeewee08

John gently lowered her to the bed kissing her tenderly. She looked up at him in the dark room and smiled. Taking off his leather jacket his eyes never left hers as he unbuttoned his shirt. Unbuckling his pants he watched her eyes travel down to the swell of penis poking through brief boxers.

She was impressed by his desire for her. Rising on the bed she pulled her shirt over head causing her long mane to bounce through and cascade untamed around her shoulders. Her gold hoop earrings gleamed in the moonlight that shot bluish beams through the blinds into the room.

John sat on the bed and looked at her in her black lacy bra that carved out the perfect mounds of her breast. Her breasts were the things he's wanted to see the most. When they first made love he spent most of time buried between them. They weren't large but they were perfectly round and erect with. The chocolate areola with the large licorice gum drop nipples peeking through beckoned him even now.

Moving his hand he touched them hesitantly. He had dreamed of this moment for so many years to have her give herself to him willingly made his throat go dry and his confidence slip away. Massaging her left breast he saw her eyelids flutter as she tilted her head back remaining somewhat raised on her elbows.

Letting go of her breast his hand traveled down her taunt flat tummy and her skin was as smooth as a baby's behind. Coming to the top button of her pants he undid them and then slid down the zipper. She lifted her hips so he could use both hands to remove her pants from her V shaped low rise boy cut hipster lace matching panty carved out the sexy expanse of her hips, enhancing the athletic curve of her thighs.

Lowering his face to her stomach he stuck his tongue in her navel, twirling it around she tasted sweet to him. Trailing his tongue upward he ran it around the outside of her bra causing her nipple to strain against the delicate fabric begging for release. Noticing the bra had a front enclosure he looked at the tiny black clasp and smiled. Releasing it her breast sprang free and he stared at them for a moment. They were just as he remembered and he took his time giving them the attention they deserved.

Evangeline ran her hands through his silky thick hair as he nibbled on each of her breast. Hungrily he sucked and gently he kissed them until they ached and throbbed for more. Moaning under his advances she recalled the last time he made love to her and how she felt a sense of desperation and urgency in his need to have her. Opening her eyes as he worked her out of her panties she wiggled her hips to be free of them. As he climbed on the bed with her she quickly freed herself of the bra still attached to her shoulders and moved over to give him room.

John moved on top of her unsure where to start first. He just wanted her all at once. Before he could decide he felt her hands between his legs and knew that she was just as desperate for him too. Pulling him towards her she parted her legs wider as he slid her further underneath him. He hadn't kissed her again but staring into her face as the tip of his penis broke through he saw the passion of that moment spread across it as she ran her tongue slowly across her top lip. Bracing himself with one hand using the other to cup her hip he pushed further into her and he watched as her lips parted slightly from her sucking in air. Quickly he lowered his face and stuck his tongue through rolling it around her mouth. Tasting the brandy still on her breath he clasped her tongue with his sucking on it.

She brought both her hands to his butt and pushed him further into her aggressively. He loved the way she now commanded her body and his. Rotating his hips his heart beat quicker as he slipped deeper inside of her. Her warmth and tightness was more than he remembered and as he slid in and out of her he felt his excitement forcing the blood to rush to his head. Letting go of the kiss he trailed more of them all over her face

"Sunshine, I've wanted you for so long…" he moaned in her ear as he slid his tongue inside.

"Then take me…" she moaned back

It was all he needed to hear. Moving quicker and more passionately he thrust forcefully inside of her and groaned as he felt the tidal wave in his loins. She pushed back raising her hips to meet each thrust and kissing his shoulder as she clawed at his back. Locking her legs around his hips she let him keep the pace he demanded and melted under him as she climaxed before he did.

Crying out loudly she couldn't take his demand for her anymore, she was weakening under his advances and she felt as if she would collapse from sheer exhaustion if he didn't release soon. John reading her body signal and hearing her wheeze allowed himself the release he held for the past 14 years and cried out into her neck as he shuddered under his final thrusts.

His vision somewhat blurred now from the strain he looked in the darkness at the curve of her neck where his face was buried. Raising his head he looked into her face and saw her smiling at him. "Wow…" is all she could say.

He kissed her lips refusing to come out of her, wanting to remain this way forever "You are as remarkable today as you were the first time you gave yourself to me…"

"In a castle far far away….." she giggled.

Reaching up he moved some of her loose strands stuck in her face. "I want to be with you always" he said

"I see" she said looking down at the fact he still remain inside of her. Laughing he slid out and over to her side. Lying on his side he looked down at her nakedness beside him.

She moved to get under the sheets and he stopped her. "Can I just look at you?"   
She turned her face and looked up at him. "Yes baby…"  
"Evangeline I want a life with you"  
"I know John…"  
"I want it immediately, I want you with me everyday going forward. I want to wake up with you and make love to you every night. I want to hear your singing in the kitchen and watch as you study for some big test…."  
"John…."  
"Please sunshine, say we will never be separated. I waited and if you had never come to me I would have learned to live with it. Please say we can have a life together. Say that this is forever…."

Evangeline stared into his face and felt his love for her pouring out of his soul as he spoke. He was so needy for confirmation she was compelled to tell him her vision of her future. "I want to know you again John, I want to spend as much time learning each other and growing in our love for each other as possible. I think we should go slow and start dating"

"Dating?" he frowned  
She smiled "Can't a girl get a happy meal?"  
He looked at her confused "What's a happy meal?"  
She laughed "Never mind…yes dating John"  
"But we can live together I have a place in London that's only 35 miles outside of Oxford…"

She shook her head turning away from him. "No..."  
"Evangeline…."  
"John, I won't do this that way. I am my own person now and though I love you and want to be with you I will move at the pace that's more comfortable for me."

John realized he was trying to force his will on her again and slowed down. Of course she would want to set her own pace it made sense. It had only been 3 months since she got her freedom and she was making her life again on her terms, he had to let her do it.

"Oh baby I'm sorry" he said pulling her face back to him. "I didn't mean to push to hard. I'm just excited to have us again."

She rolled over and wrapped her arm around his chest and he lay back pulling her onto it.

"I love you John, but if you want a family and future with me you will have to be patient. I am still in the healing process, you are going to have to give me a chance to catch up."

"I understand sunshine" 

They lay in silence and eventually got under the covers. Sleeping in contentment they didn't awake until after 10 am the next day. Evangeline called room service and ordered a feast for them and they jumped in the shower making love again so long and so passionately they didn't hear the delivery of their food. Finally getting out John checked for it as she wrapped herself in a robe and pinned her wet hair to her head.

He laughed at the cold eggs and French toast but neither minded. Watching TV together he told her about Kevin's visit and she wasn't surprised. She told him that she spoke to Kevin every now and then and the split was amicable but she could tell he still tested the waters to see if there was any type of opening.

He asked if she regretted the demise of her marriage. She admitted regretting failing at marriage because she still despite everything had great respect for the sanctity of it. Yet the next time she took that leap she knew it would be a permanent one. His heart leaped to hear that she saw it in her future. 

Telling her of the type of places near the school she giggled at the prospect of being in school again. He watched her glow as she talked about the different things she wanted to study. He was so proud of her independence and courage now. She was different and it made their union solid.

When asking about her mother her smile faded. She admitted to avoiding dealing with that relationship. Her mother had cried to her several weeks ago about being cut from her life and it hurt her deeply. She wasn't punishing her but their relationship was toxic. Where she was in her life now she wouldn't allow the access of toxic people.

John squeezed her hand and told her his good news.

After arriving in Ireland he took her advice and contacted his brother. To his surprise Michael had recently become a father and wanted desperately to introduce him to his daughter. He was so grateful for the invitation he flew to him and was immediately welcomed back into his life. He thanked her for giving him strength to rediscover his family ties again.

Evangeline blushed not believing that it was her that did it but John assured her it was. They spent the rest of the day in bed not able to get enough of each other. And as the day slipped into night they held each other talking about the future and past. At this stage in their love the pain and joy of both mixed together well making them stronger in their commitment to each other.

She shared that she wanted kids now, she wasn't scared of bringing someone into this world that her sense of style and his blue eyes. He laughed and asked if she would let him to take her to meet his folks. Surprised by the invitation she readily agreed. He was trying to reunite them with Michael and Marcie and felt it would be a perfect opportunity to bring her into the fold. Evangeline laughed about his mom's heart and John laughed too sharing that it will be a big shock to them all.

It didn't matter to either of them what the world thought of their union they loved each other and that trumped all.


	23. Chapter 23

**An Affair To Remember: Epilogue**

by tarskeewee08

Evangeline accepted John's hand and got out of the limo. She was in awe of the Palace before her. How on earth did he grow up around such extreme wealth, privilege and remain the grounded man she was in love with. He had been planning this meeting with his parents for months but school was so daunting that she missed the initial reuniting of his brother with his family.

Now they were doing a christening for the baby girl and the family was gathering a day early. This was John's moment to introduce her to his parents. John pulled her closer to him as the winter wind stirred and blew at her coat. Her hair was flying in untamed strands behind her as they raced up the front steps into his childhood home.

The butler that greeted them bowed and Evangeline smiled stepping through. The inside of the Palace made the Fitzgerald Castle pale in comparison. Her heels clicked on the marble floor as she saw an elegant 8 foot tall portrait of John his brother with their parents. They were handsome boys and the portrait hung in the center of foyer on the second the level. The stairwell wound downward from both sides. John walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist looking up. 

"That's your family?"  
"Sure is sunshine" he said chuckling then helping her out of her coat. Giving it to George the butler he asked where his parents were.

"The McBain's are gathered in the drawing room sir" he said bowing and walking away. 

John took Evangeline's hand and led her down the side corridor. She held tightly to his hand and he could tell she was nervous. Stepping through he saw his mother standing near the fireplace speaking with the Duchess of York and his father and Michael standing to the far left of the room staring out the large window into the land deep in conversation. Marcie was seated on the off white mahogany trim old style Victorian sofa holding baby Chelsea as she slept. Several other guests were scattered sipping tea and mingling.

When they appeared John's mother Eve looked at them and her face remained stoic. Evangeline didn't know if that was a bad or good thing. His father Thomas turned and smiled. "Hello…" he said walking to them

Evangeline smiled back "Hello"  
John held her hand "Everyone I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend. Ms. Evangeline Marie Williamson" Evangeline blushed at the formal introduction and most nodded politely at her.

Eve McBain approached. She walked up to John and kissed his cheek and then fixed her cool blue eyes on her. "Evangeline, dear it is a pleasure" she said politely extending her hand.

Evangeline accepted her handshake and smiled "I'm very pleased to meet you Ms. McBain"

John looked at her and winked. Eve stood there staring at her for a moment. Then she turned to her son. "I trust your flight was okay?"  
Thomas took Evangeline's hand and led her into the room. She went with him as he personally introduced her. Michael gave her the warmest greeting actually giving her a hug and saying how his brother couldn't stop speaking of her.

She looked over at John and could tell by his scowl and their hushed tone his mother wasn't as accepting of her. That sadden her. Marcie came over with the baby and put her in her arms. Evangeline looked at the baby and smiled she was six months and quite chubby but holding her was a joy. Marcie looked over at the polite argument between mother and son sighed.

"Evangeline, please don't take it personal. It's not your skin dear it's your blood."  
Evangeline smiled at her "Well I see you've been accepted."  
Marcie shrugged "Nope, too common and too plump to break bread with this blue bloods but that baby sealed the deal. Eve McBain would not let her heir be removed from her pedigree" 

Evangeline looked at the sweet little girl "She is so beautiful"  
Michael came over "She looks like her mother" he said proudly kissing his wife.

Evangeline smiled and saw John huff away from his mother. He approached her smiling. "Ready for a tour baby?" he asked

Evangeline saw the cold stare Eve fixed her with and blushed. "Okay" she said giving the baby back to her mother. Marcie smiled at her and Evangeline took John's hand. Walking out she avoided some of the stares by Eve's friends and wished she wore something more appropriate. She'd chosen a waist length cashmere light pink sweater and a floral ankle length pink and crème skirt that was soft and flowing with crème knee boots underneath. The top of her hair was pulled up in a bone colored bow and the rest cascaded around her shoulders. She wore the pearl necklace and earrings that John had given her for winning a grant to further her PHD studies at Oxford.

Walking into the cool breezeway headed toward the library he spoke of on the plane, she felt the coldness of this place and his life as a McBain.

"I don't want you to worry about mum" he said putting his arm around her shoulders.  
"I take it she's not to fond of a black American girlfriend?"  
"Doesn't matter she knows her place and I will not be deterred from having the life I choose to have with you."

Turning the corner Evangeline looked up at him. "John this is a family event for your niece maybe we shouldn't have done it this way."

He looked at her hurt "Everyone in Dublin that holds any prestige will be at the Christening today. There will be media from associated press from both Britain and Ireland taking pictures of the new McBain. This is my opportunity to show you to the world and I wouldn't miss it."

Evangeline blinked at him shocked. She had no idea how important this day was. Walking into the library thunderstruck he showed her the marble chess table his grandma taught him to play on. Telling her how this room comforted him the most she looked around and still felt sad that he was so lonely after his grandma died.

John explained that the game remains as he left it with her waiting on her move. She rubbed his back and rose on her toes to kiss his cheek. He took it as an opportunity to pull her close and kiss her more passionately. She felt his hands travel down her backside as he pressed into her and smiled at his growing desire. Her man never tired of her. Releasing her he stared in her eyes and she saw his crystal blue ones shimmering with tears.

I chose this room because out of all the rooms in this Palace this was one place I feel the most comfortable. Evangeline looked at him confused. Letting go of her he knelt down on one knee and pulled out a burgundy ring box. Evangeline covered her mouth in shock as he opened it to reveal a 3 ct pear shaped canary yellow diamond solitaire on a platinum band.

"My mother was upset because I told her today when we announced the family you would be introduced as my fiancé. Don't make a liar out of me sunshine."

Evangeline let her tears fall and took the ring box. The diamond was the most unique stone she'd ever seen. She looked at him speechless.

"Our love is unique, and what we have remains priceless to me. I wanted your ring to reflect that as well."

Her hand shaking she found her throat. "Your family John, you have to consider them as well are you sure?"

John frowned. "You are my family period. If they want to be a part of it they have to accept that. Now will you do this old bloke the honor of being his wife?"

Evangeline laughed through her tears "Bloody right I will!"  
He jumped up and spun her around and she hugged him tightly around his neck. "I love you John McBain" she said kissing his face.

"I love you too sunshine, and I am going to spend the rest of my life proving it too you!"

The End.


End file.
